Kingdom Konoha
by lovelessnaru-chan
Summary: Naruto est un jeune garçon espiègle qui adore rire. Il vit avec Sasuke et Sakura sur une île mais un événement les séparera détruisant leur maison. Univers UA un peu OCC ceci est un petit remake du célèbre jeu de square enix Kingdom hearts
1. La salle de l'éveil

**Auteur: Lovelessnaru-chan**

**Personnage: Appartient à Masahi Kishimoto et Square Enix et Disney**

**Rating: ?**

**Note de l'auteur: **Hello tout le monde, voilà une nouvelle fic là dedans les fans de sasunaru et de Kingdom hearts peuvent être mélangé car cette fic contient des personnages de Naruto, certain de Kingdom hearts et de Final fantasy étant une grande adépte de ce jeu vidéo, j'ai eu l'idée de créer un sasunaru à partir de cela. J'espère que vous aimerez car c'était très dur, bonne lecture

* * *

_**Episode 1: La salle de l'éveil**_

_Depuis peu je fais des rêves étranges... Mais j'ignore s'ils sont réels ou non..._

_L'eau m'entoure m'emmenant dans un coin sombre, tout était si noir en marchant des milliers d'oiseau libérèrent une lumière s'envolant autour de moi pour ensuite partir au loin à mes pieds je vois une plate-forme de couleurs vertes représentant une femme brune au centre mangeant une pomme avec sept petits hommes._

Le jeune garçon avait des cheveux blonds comme le soleil, des yeux bleus à en faire pâlir un océan tellement il avait pris leur beauté. Trois traits ornés ses joues comme des moustaches d'un félin. Il portait une veste orange, un débardeur noir à col roulé, une chaine en argent représentant une feuille, un pantacourt orange avec des chaines accrochées à sa ceinture.

_**Il a tellement de chose et si peut de temps, avance**_

Le jeune garçon avança et des stèles portantes des objets l'entourèrent

_**N'aie crainte tu détiens la plus puissante des armes, si tu lui donnes forme, elle te donnera la forme**_

Le garçon regarda les objets, il y avait une épée, un bâton de magicien et un bouclier. Le blond prit l'épée et une lumière s'en évapora et il devait abandonner un des autres pouvoirs et abandonna celui du bouclier.

Après ce choix, les stèles se brisèrent et la plate forme partit elle aussi en morceau faisant tomber le jeune garçon qui arriva cette fois sur une plate forme de couleur bleu. Dessus il avait une jolie fille blonde dans une tenue de bal.

_**Tu as maintenant acquis le pouvoir de te battre contre des créatures qui convoitent ton pouvoir**_

Des petites créatures noirs encerclèrent le blond qui avait son épée sortit d'un halo de lumière, les petites bêtes étaient noirs avec des yeux jaunes et des petites antennes sur la tête, il ressemblait beaucoup à des insectes.

Le jeune homme frappa avec son arme toutes les créatures qui partirent dans un nuage de fumée épaisse et noir. Certains revinrent et créa une flaque obscure sous les pieds du jeune garçon qui se débattait sentant la substance l'emprisonnée dans ses filets. Il se réveilla dans une autre plate forme avec à son centre une porte qui n'avait pas de poignet en s'en approchant une lumière éblouissante l'enveloppa dans sa chaleur et le blond y pénétra.

Le blond arriva à un autre endroit où une autre femme était représentait, elle était blonde aux cheveux longs, une robe rose et elle tenait une rose dans sa main. Des créatures noires apparurent et encerclèrent le garçon qui sortit son épée et il attaqua les insectes qui partirent l'une après l'autre dans un nuage de fumée. Des vitraux apparurent formant un escalier. Le blond marcha dessus pour arriver à une autre plate forme de couleur jaune, une femme avec des cheveux châtains retenus en chignon haute laissant quelque mèche de cheveux dépasser et une magnifique robe jaune. Le jeune garçon s'avança vers la lumière et son ombre grandit pour ensuite se relever en monstre avec des yeux jaunes. Il était gigantesque. L'épée du blond sortit instinctivement près à combattre le colosse. Ce dernier frappa le sol violemment faisant apparaître une flaque noirâtre des petites créatures noirs apparurent comme attirer par cette force. Le garçon combattait les petites noires et vit le géant recommençait son assaut mais il esquiva et sauta sur son bras pour frapper férocement le cou de son adversaire qui le propulsa loin et frappa le sol créant une nouvelle mare noire l'emprisonnant de nouveau tandis que le monstre s'approchait dangereusement du blond, celui-ci sentit le lac noir commençait à l'étouffer le faisant sombrer dans l'inconscience

_**N'aie crainte tu détiens la plus puissante des armes... et un jour c'est toi qui ouvrira la porte conduisant à la lumière**_

* * *

Rewiews?

**Lovelessnaru-chan: **Voilà le premier chapitre j'espère que vous avez aimé

**Sasuke:** J'apparais quand?

**Lovelessnaru-chan: **Tu veras Sasuke et interdiction de lire pendant que j'écris

**Naruto: **Pauvre Sasu-chan tu es martyrisé

**Sasuke: **L'auteur est vraiment méchante

**Lovelessnaru-chan: **Désolé de vous dire sa les garçons mais vous n'êtes pas seul vous aurez d'autres amis

**Sasuke: **Je ne sais pas pourquoi je le sens mal

**Sakura: **Dis! Lovelessnaru-chan est ce que je serai en couple avec l'un des deux?

**Lovelessnaru-chan: **Désolé de te dire sa mais si tu sais lire tu lirais SASUNARU! Donc la réponse est non Naru-chan tu peux s'il te plaît moi je vais dormir un peu

**Naruto: **D'accord! L'auteur est très fatigué donc j'espère que vous avez apprécier avec quel classe j'ai vaincu ces trucs noirs même si ce n'est pas grand chose. J'espère que vous laisserez plein de rewiews pour encourager Lovelessnaru-chan même si elle adore me faire Uke pour continuer d'écrire la suite de Kingdom Konoha... J'arrive Sasu je finis et après on fera des galipettes... Oups j'ai hurlé sur ceux à la prochaine


	2. L'île du destin

**Et voilà la suite... Bon je sais le premier chapitre était un peu bizarre mais vous comprendrez pourquoi dans ce chapitre, sur ceux bonne lecture :)**

* * *

_**Episode 2: L'île du destin**_

Sur la plage, des yeux bleus azurs s'ouvrirent pour voir une étendue d'eau. Il bailla et se recoucha mais une personne n'avait pas cette idée. En effet, une fille aux cheveux roses et aux yeux vert émeraude lui tira la joue avec force

- Sakura ! Arrête tu me fais mal, supplia le garçon

- Naruto, espèce de fainéant ! Je savais que je te trouverai là entrain de dormir, ria la rose au jeune garçon blond

- Non ce n'était pas ça, il avait ces trucs noires qui m'avait aspiré je ne pouvais plus respirer et je...

Il ne put finir sa phrase qu'il se prit un coup sur la tête

- Hey ! T'es toujours dans ton rêve? demanda Sakura

- Ce n'était pas un rêve à moins que... je ne sais pas… c'était étrange... c'était quoi cette endroit, marmonna Naruto

- Ouai c'est sa? Sourit la fille

- Oh faites ! Sakura comment était ton pays natal ? Tu sais là où tu as grandis? dit le blond

- Je te les déjà dis je ne m'en souviens pas, soupira la rose, je ne me souviens de rien du tout et toi Naruto j'ai appris récemment que Iruka t'avait adopté, ça fait quoi de savoir cela

- Bah je n'en sais rien d'un côté je m'en doutais un peu qu'il ne pouvait pas être mon père il n'avait que 19 ans quand il m'a prit avec lui mais je dois avouer quand il me l'a dit j'étais assez surpris.

- Vous êtes là vous deux, dit une voix et les deux amis virent un brun aux cheveux relevant en pique derrière la tête, deux mèches encadrant son visage pâle, des yeux aussi noir que ses cheveux, je vois que je suis le seul à me coltiner le radeau encore une fois

Le brun lança un rondin de bois à Naruto qui eut du mal à le réceptionner

- Et toi tu es aussi fainéante que lui, remarqua le nouvel arrivant

- Tu as remarqué Sasuke, ria timidement Sakura en voyant ses amis assis sur le sable, allez! On fait la course

- Tu plaisantes! S'exclamèrent les deux garçons

- Prêt... PARTEZ! Cria la rose qui fit bondir ses amis pour se lancer dans une course sans merci sous le rire de Sakura

La victoire fut remportée par Sasuke haut la main, sous les injures de Naruto qui râlait d'avoir encore perdu contre le brun. Sakura, elle était heureuse de voir ses deux amis s'entendirent aussi bien, la rose ne les avait connu que après que le blond l'est trouvé sur la plage de leur minuscule île. A cette époque, Naruto et Sasuke s'entendaient super bien mais selon Kiba depuis son arrivée leur relation dégénérée jusqu'à se finir en baston auquel le blond perdait à chaque fois et que le brun le traitait d'usuratonkashi. Sakura ne savait pas comment aider ses deux amis et elle s'en voulait un peu se disant que si elle n'était pas venue peut-être qu'ils ne seraient pas comme cela. Au début, la rose était vraiment proche de Naruto et cela énerver beaucoup Sasuke, elle a cru que le brun jalousait le blond, elle en était heureuse mais elle était bien loin de la vérité. En effet, ce n'était pas de Naruto qu'il était jaloux mais de Sakura d'être trop proche de son ami d'enfance.

La rose avait compris que Sasuke ne ressentait pas que de l'amitié pour Naruto mais pour rien au monde il ne l'avouerait à la personne précise. Sakura était un peu triste devant l'altitude immature du brun mais au fond, elle ne fera rien c'était le choix de son ami.

Naruto boudait, il en avait marre de perdre à chaque fois contre Sasuke que se soit en combat à l'épée en bois ou encore à la course mais sa bouderie se finit vite quand son rêve lui revint en mémoire. Il ne comprenait pas réellement ce que c'était que ces créatures. Le blond en avait parlé avec Iruka et c'est à ce moment que Naruto avait appris qu'il n'était pas son père. Il en avait bien sur parlé à Sasuke et ce dernier en apprenant la nouvelle à décider qu'ils iraient découvrir les mondes extérieurs pour plusieurs raisons. Le brun avait toujours voulu quitter leur île trop petite selon lui. D'un côté, Naruto ne pouvait que acquiescer car peut-être dans ce voyage il rencontrerait ses parents biologiques et aussi découvrir le monde où est née Sakura et aussi son monde natal.

Sasuke lui regardait discrètement Naruto perdu dans ses pensées. Le brun était le premier au courant de la situation de son ami et il en fut extrêmement touché mais il n'y dirait jamais. Sakura semblait aussi le savoir car il a quand entendu la conversation de ses deux amis avant d'intervenir. De temps en temps, il avait l'impression que Naruto allait partir avec la rose et le laissait pendant que les deux respireraient dans le bonheur. Sasuke savait qu'il devrait lui dire mais il n'en avait pas le courage

- Bon dobe tu t'occupes de finir le radeau moi je vais me reposer Sakura tu sais ce qui nous manque, dit Sasuke avant de partir vers l'arbre couché son endroit favori à lui et à Naruto, le couché de soleil était magnifique de cet arbre et les deux garçons ne s'en lasser jamais de le regarder.

Naruto dut partir à droite et à gauche pour récupérer des objets pour le radeau, croisant Kiba, Hinata et Shino des amis au trio. Le blond était fatigué il devait prendre des rondins de bois, une toile et une corde, fouillant dans toute l'île pour les emmener à Sakura.

La fin de la journée arriva vite, le crépuscule montrait le bout de son nez et les trois amis étaient à l'arbre couché. Sasuke était début et se servait du tronc pour se tenir. Sakura était assise sur l'arbre et Naruto était allongé dessus les bras derrière la tête.

- Dis Sasuke tu crois qu'on ira loin sur ce radeau? demanda le blond

- Je l'ignore mais si cela ne marche pas on trouvera autre chose, répondit Sasuke

- Et si tu arrives dans un autre monde, que feras-tu? Sourit Sakura

- Pour tout vous dire je ne le sais pas je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi sommes nous sur cette île? S'il a d'autre monde, pourquoi sommes-nous arriver ici? Et s'il a vraiment d'autre monde alors le notre n'est qu'une petite partie d'un tout gigantesque, on doit en avoir le cœur net après tout pourquoi rester ici cela ne sert à rien c'est toujours la même chose on connaît l'île par cœur et il y a en plus les cours, expliqua le brun, donc d'un côté je me dis qu'on aurait très bien pu se retrouver ailleurs

- Je n'en sais rien, soupira Naruto

- Moi non plus, c'est pour cela que je veux qu'on parte à l'exploration, dit Sasuke

- Tu as beaucoup réfléchit à tout sa pas vrai? demanda Sakura

- Grâce à ton arrivée Sakura, tu as confirmé mes doutes qu'il pouvait exister d'autre monde et maintenant je suis déterminé à les découvrir, fit le brun en se tournant vers ses deux amis

Le soleil vient de décliner. Il était l'heure de rentrer chez eux grâce aux barques. Sakura était partit devant, Naruto allait la suivre mais Sasuke l'interpela en lançant un fruit jaune en forme d'étoile au blond.

- T'en voulais un, n'est ce pas? Sourit Sasuke

- Un fruit paopu? S'étonna Naruto

- Si deux personnes en mange un leur union se fonde pour toute l'éternité, ils seront toujours près l'un de l'autre, expliqua le brun, allez ! Je sais que tu veux en goûter un

Le blond rougit, il connaissait la légende du fruit paopu mais il ne savait pas à qui il pouvait en partager un, de toute façon il était encore jeune donc cela pouvait bien attendre qu'il soit un peu plus vieux, il vient juste d'avoir ses 14 ans.

Il courut rejoindre Sasuke et Sakura qui était déjà dans leur barque après avoir jeter le fruit en forme d'étoile.

Le lendemain, ils devaient réunir les provisions pour le voyage, du poisson, de l'eau potable, des champignons, des noix de coco et un œuf. Naruto était partit en chercher et tomba sur Sasuke qui regardait l'horizon.

- Tiens Naruto ! J'étais entrain de pensée que notre radeau n'avait pas de nom, remarqua le brun

- Ah oui c'est vrai, sourit le blond

- Tu penses quoi de Sharingan, dit Sasuke

- J'aurai plutôt pensé à Rasengan, contra Naruto

- On fait la course pour se départager, conclut l'autre

- Encore vous allez faire une course, intervint la voix de Sakura, je fais l'arbitre le parcourt est habituel vous devez toucher l'étoile un peu plus loin et revenir ici le premier

- Euh... Si je gagne... Je suis le capitaine et si tu gagnes..., balbutia Naruto

- Je partage un fruit paopu avec quelqu'un, le coupa Sasuke, d'accord celui qui gagne devra choisir avec qui il partagera un fruit paopu

- Attends... s'écria le blond

- Ok vous êtes prêt? PARTEZ, s'exclama Sakura qui fit partir les garçons en trombe

Le chemin était relativement court. Ils devaient passer les passerelles en bois dont une risquer de s'effondrait à tout moment, courir jusqu'au jardin de palmier où ils devraient courir sur une petite montée et sauter sur un rocher et toucher une étoile tenue par une branche d'arbre planter dans le sol.

Sasuke lui avait décidé de monter une échelle comportant au sommet une tyrolienne pour le faire atterrir sur le sommet d'un palmier. Naruto courait pour ne pas se faire distancer par le brun car pour lui cela n'était qu'un défi comme tant d'autre, n'étant pas intéresser par le prix.

Sasuke sauta de palmier en palmier et atterrit au rocher de l'étoile avec un sourire narquois sur les lèvres et toucha l'étoile pour partir dans le sens opposé. Naruto venait juste de monter sur le rocher qu'il vit le brun repartir. Dans le sens contraire. Il toucha vite l'étoile et suivit son adversaire qui prenait le chemin qu'avait pris le blond ne pouvant plus refaire le passage avec la tyrolienne.

Naruto courait à en perdre haleine pour rattraper le brun qui n'était plus très loin de l'arriver. Le blond courut dans un sprint final mais sur une passerelle en bois, il marcha sur un morceau fragile qui se fracassa à ses pieds. Sasuke entendant le bruit du bois fit vite marche arrière et prit un sprint, la peur et l'angoisse l'avaient pris en voyant Naruto commençant à tomber mais par réflexe le blond tenait à une autre planche qui commençait à craqueler. Sakura avait abandonné son poste pour aller aider ses amis. Sasuke était arrivé et commença à remonter le blond qui eut une belle frayeur même si ce n'était pas particulièrement haut avec l'eau en dessous mais cela n'était pas moins dangereux avec les pieds de fondation et surtout la roche et que l'eau n'était pas particulièrement profonde.

- Merci, souffla Naruto

- Ne me fait pas peur comme ça usuratonkashi, dit Sasuke d'une voix qui pouvait montrer à quel point il avait eu peur pour son ami

- Naruto! Sasuke! Vous allez bien, s'écria Sakura en courant vers eux

- Non sa va, il a eu plus de peur que de mal, sourit le blond

- Pour éviter que ta jambe ne subisse un gros effort tu ne vas seulement chercher l'eau potable et un champignon dans la grotte à coter, dit le brun

- Mais... répliqua Naruto

- J'ai envie que tu sois en pleine forme pour notre départ de demain et je refuse que tu le loupes à cause d'une entorse à la cheville et pour le prix on oublie se sera pour une prochaine fois aujourd'hui il n'a pas de vainqueur, conclut Sasuke

Naruto se leva doucement et partit chercher les aliments que lui avait demandés Sasuke. Il prit l'eau à une petite cascade d'une source naturelle et pénétra dans une petite grotte qui se trouvait à coter de l'étendue d'eau potable. La grotte était plutôt sombre jusqu'au centre où une ouverture laissait passer la lumière et les racines d'arbre où à ses pieds se trouvaient des champignons comestibles. Devant lui se tenait une porte que personne n'a jamais réussit à ouvrir. Il cueillit les champignons et vit un dessin de deux personnes souriantes se regardant. Naruto se souvint qu'il avait fait ce dessin avec Sasuke avant l'arriver de Sakura, lui avait fait Sasuke et ce dernier l'avait dessiné

Le blond prit une pierre et laissa ses sentiments parlaient pour lui et compléta son dessin. Il avait ajouté un bras donnant à la personne un fruit en forme d'étoile, une larme roula sur ses joues.

Soudain, un courant d'air le stoppa et il se retourna pour voir un homme vêtu d'une cape marron dont on ne voyait rien d'autre

- Ce monde a été connecté, dit une voix grave

- Qui? Qui est là? demanda Naruto stressé

- Relier aux ténèbres il sera bientôt anéantit, ajouta la cape

- Mais de quoi est ce que vous parlez? s'écria le blond, mais d'où est ce que vous venez?

- Tu ignores se qu'il a derrière cette porte? Continua l'inconnu

- Alors vous venez d'un autre monde? S'étonna le jeune homme

- Il y a tellement à apprendre et toi tu ne comprends rien, dit la voix

- Ah ouai, vous allez voir je vais visiter le reste du monde, s'exclama Naruto

- Un effort inutile, celui qui ne sait rien ne peux rien comprendre, conclut l'homme encapuchonné

Le blond tourna la tête vers la porte pour ensuite se retourner vers l'inconnu qui avait disparut. Il avait beau chercher, Naruto se demandait comment l'homme avait pu arriver ici et disparaître d'un coup.

- Naruto t'as fini! s'écria la voix de Sakura

- Oui j'arrive, répondit le blond et il quitta la grotte en lançant un dernier regard à son dessin et il sourit.

La journée était finie Sasuke fatigué était déjà rentré pour se reposer de cette dure journée de travail et pour être en forme le lendemain.

Naruto et Sakura était assis sur le ponton où était accroché leur barque

- Tu sais je trouve que Sasuke a beaucoup changé, dit la rose

- Ah bon ? Je n'avais pas vraiment remarqué, répondit le blond

- Tu sais quoi Naruto et si on partait plutôt ce soir ? Rien que tous les deux, ria Sakura

- Quoi? s'exclama le jeune garçon

- Hihi je plaisante, sourit la fille

- Mais qu'est ce qui te prend ? C'est toi qui as changé Sakura, répliqua Naruto

- Oui sans doute... Naruto reste comme tu es, dit la rose, j'ai tellement hâte que l'on parte naviguer se sera génial

Naruto partit chez lui et s'installa dans son lit repensant à cette journée. Il savait qu'il ressentait quelque chose d'étrange pour Sasuke mais il ne savait pas ce que c'était et le simple fait que Sakura lui est demandée de partir rien que tous les deux, il a immédiatement pensé à Sasuke, au fond de lui, il aurait aimé que se soit lui qui le demande.

Le blond regarda par la fenêtre et vit une tempête en loin le faisant paniquer pour le radeau et il sortit par la fenêtre

- Naruto tu descends on va manger, dit une voix d'homme, Naruto?

Naruto embarqua dans sa barque et arriva au ponton où il vit les barques de Sasuke et Sakura. Le blond regarda autour de lui et soudain, sortit de l'ombre, des créatures aux yeux jaunes et aux antennes. Naruto écarquilla les yeux reconnaissant les bêtes de son rêve. Elles attaquèrent mais le jeune homme esquiva et vit Sasuke à l'arbre couché et il courut vers lui et il remarqua que son ami était seul

- Sasuke ! Où est Sakura? Je croyais qu'elle était avec toi, s'exclama Naruto

- La porte… Elle s'est ouverte, murmura le brun

- Mais de quoi tu parles? demanda le blond

- La porte s'est ouverte Naruto ! On peut aller dans le monde extérieur, s'écria Sasuke

- Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? On doit retrouver Sakura, s'exclama Naruto

- Sakura vient avec nous, répliqua le brun cette phrase eut l'effet de briser son cœur, quand on l'aura passé on ne pourra plus faire marche arrière, on ne pourra sans doute plus voir nos parents mais c'est une occasion inespéré la peur ne doit pas nous freiner je n'ai pas peur des ténèbres, viens avec moi, Naruto !

Sasuke tendit sa main vers le blond. Une flaque sombre apparut au pied du brun. Naruto voulut récupérer sa main mais une mare noir emprisonna ses jambes, leur main n'arrivait pas à se prendre

- SASUKE! Hurla le blond laissant des larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues et la masse les enveloppa.

Soudain, une lumière traversa les ténèbres ramenant Naruto à l'endroit où il avait vu Sasuke pour la dernière fois. Au creux de sa main se trouvait une épée en forme de clé

_**La Keyblade**_

Une créature sauta sur Naruto qui par réflexe la frappa de son épée et la bête partit dans un nuage de fumée. Son instinct lui disait de partir à la grotte où était la porte verrouillée. Il combattait ses ennemis rapidement et pénétra dans la grotte et il vit Sakura vers la porte

- Sakura, s'exclama Naruto

- Naruto, marmonna la rose

La porte derrière elle s'ouvrit en coup de vent poussant Sakura. Naruto voulut la rattraper mais en la touchant il ne ressentit rien comme un fantôme. Le vent se fit plus violent emportant le blond à l'extérieur de la grotte. Il atterrit sur une mer de sable l'eau avait disparut toute son île commençait à disparaître et au dessus de lui une boule gigantesque noir aspirant les résidus de l'île. Il se releva et vit le géant de son rêve se trônait fièrement, il semblait énerver. L'adversaire posa sa main sur le sol, il semblait qu'il prenait quelque chose et le blond vit une boule obscure et il frappa le sol avec créant une mare sombre amenant les créatures. Naruto les contra et vit la boule géante au dessus de sa tête lançait des petites bulles obscures, il les évita et vit qu'un toucher aurait pu être grave à cause de la petite crevasse qu'elle créait.

Naruto sentit quelque chose d'étrange le géant se faisait emporter par la boule gigantesque et il s'accrocha au reste du ponton incruster dans le sable mais la force d'attraction fut trop forte et il lâcha pour se faire aspirer par la boule qui détruit le reste de l'île.

Dans une ville drôlement éclairé, deux personnes regardèrent le ciel et vit une étoile qui s'éteint et ils pressèrent le pas.

* * *

**Lovelessnaru-chan: **Voilà le chapitre 2 est posté j'espère que vous avez aimé

**Sasuke: **Pourquoi je ne dis pas mes sentiments pour Naru?

**Lovelessnaru-chan: **Ceci mon cher n'est que le début, voyons...

**Sasuke: **Et je disparais!

**Lovelessnaru-chan:** Tu vas pas râler j'espère... Tiens j'entends Naru t'appeler je crois qu'il veut une bonne partie de jambe en l'air

**Sasuke:** J'arrive Naru-chan ( part dans une chambre)

**Lovelessnaru-chan: **Je crois qu'il avait oublié que Naru était parti s'acheter des capotes. Enfin bref, je sens que je vais me faire chidoriser par Sasu quand il le remarquera. Bon j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre de Kingdom Konoha, laissez des rewiews, sur ceux ciao! ;)


	3. Ville de traverse partie 1

**Hello! Désolé pour le retard de ce chapitre de Kingdom konoha je dois dire que pour celui là j'ignorais si je le coupais en deux parties ou pas donc... Bon je vous une bonne lecture**

* * *

_**Episode 3: La ville de Traverse partie 1**_

Naruto se sentit tomber dans le vide, le noir... Une léchouille l'immergea et il ouvrit les yeux pour voir un chien aux poils jaunes

- Quel drôle de rêve, marmonna le blond mais l'animal lui sauta dessus pour bien le réveiller, hein! Ce n'était pas un rêve

Naruto regarda autour de lui et il vit qu'il se trouvait dans une ville drôlement éclairer il remarqua qu'il était à côté de caisse de bois.

- Mais où je suis. Mon dieu Iruka va me disputer c'est bientôt l'heure de manger, murmura le blond, et toi tu sais où on est?

A cette question, le chien tendit l'oreille et partit. Naruto voulait le rattraper mais il l'avait perdu de vu. Il entra dans une brasserie où il vit un homme grand avec des cheveux blond relevant au dessus de sa tête, un bandana retenait ses cheveux, il avait un cure dent dans sa bouche, l'homme était vêtu d'un débardeur blanc et d'un tablier

- Bonjour... commença l'homme puis il vit Naruto, ah tu n'es qu'un gamin

- Hey le vieux je ne suis pas un gamin je suis Naruto, répliqua le blond

- Hey du calme que t'arrive-t-il petit? demanda le vieux

- Je suis à la recherche de mes amis Sakura et Sasuke, expliqua le plus jeune

- Houlà! Ne va pas trop vite en besogne gamin, raconte moi tout, dit le grand blond

Naruto lui raconta tout.

- Dîtes le vieux je suis où? demanda le jeune

- Hey! Ne m'appelle pas le vieux ici on m'appelle Cid et pour te répondre on n'est pas sur ton île ici on est à la ville de traverse c'est là que vont toute personne ayant perdu leur monde

- Peut-être que ici je trouverai Sakura et Sasuke, marmonna Naruto

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches mais bonne chance, dit Cid

Le blond sortit du magasin et partit à l'exploration de la ville de traverse. Le premier quartier était plutôt simple quelque maison pour recueillir les personnes ayant besoin d'aide d'un logis. Une grande porte en face de la boutique de Cid, une boîte aux lettres à côté d'un escalier menant à la place central. Naruto monta les escaliers à côté de lui pour arriver devant une porte qu'il ouvrit.

Il arriva dans le deuxième mais à peine arriver, il vit un homme tomber au sol. Son cœur vola de sa poitrine jusqu'à une créature ressemblant à un soldat avec un drôle d'emblème sur sa poitrine représentant un cœur barré et il disparut. Soudain, sortant de l'ombre les créatures noires de son île apparurent devant lui.

Naruto se mit en position d'attaque près à en découdre

« Ce sont les créatures de mon île » pensa le blond avant de charger à l'assaut des créatures noires qui disparurent l'une après l'autre dans un nuage de fumée noire. Il continua sa route mais il se fit de nouveau attaquer par des créatures différentes des autres, avec des drôles de symbole le même que celui qui a pris le cœur du monsieur. Naruto avait beau courir les monstres le suivaient l'attaquant, toujours plus nombreux, toujours plus agressifs. Le jeune garçon repartit dans le bar de Cid qui fit flamber ses poursuivants

- C'est trop dangereux dehors, gamin, soupira le grand blond

- Mais… essaya Naruto

- Il n'y a pas de mais, ils se multiplient comme attirer par quelque chose. C'est étrange d'habitude, ils ne viennent jamais au premier quartier, remarqua Cid

Le petit blond écarquilla les yeux se disant que c'était de sa faute si ces créatures étaient dans ce quartier. Il sortit sous les railleries du marchand et Naruto remarqua qu'il n'y avait plus personne et plus aucune bestiole

-Où que tu sois ils t'attaqueront, dit une voix dans la pénombre, et ils continueront à t'attaquer tant que tu manieras la Keyblade mais pourquoi a-t-elle choisi un gamin comme toi ?

- Hey ! Je ne te permets pas et qui tu es ? s'exclama Naruto

- Peu importe. Maintenant fais moi voir cette Keyblade, dit l'homme en sortant de l'ombre

- Quoi ? Il est hors de question que je te la donne, s'écria le blond

- Très bien… Tu l'auras voulu, répliqua l'autre en sortant une épée, ses cheveux étaient châtain foncé partant en pique derrière la tête, une immense cicatrice recouvrait son visage, des yeux gris clairs. Il portait une veste avec un loup imprimé dessus.

Il lança une boule de feu sur Naruto qui eut du mal à esquiver. Le châtain fonça sur le blond brandissant son épée contre le maître de la Keyblade. Ce dernier sortit son arme, prêt à en découdre avec son adversaire. Le châtain lançait des sorts de feu avec une précision déconcertante, Naruto avait de plus en plus de mal à les éviter. Soudain, une boule de feu arriva sur lui, le blond frappa la boule la frappa comme une balle de base-ball, la renvoyant sur son ennemi qui fut surpris de ce retournement de situation. Le blond en profita pour se cacher derrière la boîte aux lettres pour récupérer un maximum. Le châtain détruisit sa propre attaque et regarda autour de lui et il vit que l'adolescent avait disparu malgré tout un sourire se flétrit sur ses lèvres

-Inutile de te cacher, je sais que tu n'es pas loin, tu caches très mal ta présence, cria le châtain pour que tout le premier entend.

Naruto stressait son cœur battait vite il savait qu'il devait se battre mais cet homme avait beaucoup d'expérience avec son épée alors que lui… Il ne l'avait que depuis peu de temps. Soudain, le blond entendit quelqu'un descendre les escaliers avec une certaine lenteur.

Il réfléchissait le plus vite possible, mais aucune ne le vint. Naruto sortit de sa cachette glissant sur le sol frappa de ses pieds sa jambe au sol. L'adversaire perdit l'équilibre tombant sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Le blond haletait.

-Maintenant tu… Tu vas me dire… Qui… souffla Naruto avant de tomber dans l'inconscience

Le châtain se redressa et vit le blond au sol endormi, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Soudain, une voix perça le silence

-Tu te laisses allez Squall, ria la petite voix mielleuse derrière lui. C'était une fille aux cheveux brun coupé très court, ses yeux étaient noirs. Elle portait un bandana vert jaune. Un tee-shirt lui aussi vert jaune et un short jaune. La jeune femme portait des mitaines vertes en cuir.

- Je ne voulais pas trop forcer, répliqua le châtain, mais c'est encore pire que ce qu'on avait imaginé… Bien pire…

* * *

Rewiews?

**Naru-chan: **J'avais la classe dattebayo et pour casser mon délire je m'évanouie

**Lovelessnaru-chan: **Désolé naru c'est la dure loi du jeu de Kingdom hearts quand on bat Squall le héro principal s'évanouie... C'est mieux que de perdre et de finir quand même au sol XD

**Naru-chan: **J'espère juste que les personnes qui suivent cet fic ne t'en voudront pas d'y avoir mis autant de temps pour pondre une suite comme celle là où il n'a même pas mon pauvre sasu

**Lovelessnaru-chan: **C'est triste... Snif... Pour si vous voulez, laissez des rewiews ce sera très gentil et j'essaierai de vite faire la deuxième partie, ciaossu


	4. Ville de traverse partie 2

**Hello! J'ai écris la suite de Kingdom konoha, j'espère que vous aimerez.**

**Réponse au rewiew:**

**A.n'onyme: Merci pour ton rewiew. Pour les personnages c'est fait exprès qu'il ressemble au jeu c'est pour garder un certain lien avec l'un de mes jeux favoris. Ensuite, Orochimaru ne sera pas Maléfique car après dans le Kingdom hearts original, elle est "importante" et je vais aussi garder les méchants de Walt disney.**

**Marou83: Merci d'adorer et de suivre ma fic. Oui je pense faire le 2 mais aussi peut-être tout dépend le re-chain memories quand le personnage principal rentre dans le manoir oblivion. Mais oui le 2 je vais le faire après tout c'est la suite de cette fabuleuse histoire qui est Kingdom Hearts.**

**J'espère avoir bien répondu à vos questions si vous en avez d'autre n'hésitez surtout pas. Sur ceux bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

_**Episode 4: La ville de Traverse partie 2**_

Dans le deuxième quartier, deux personnes marchaient en râlant, l'un d'eux ressemblait à un canard avec des habits bleus et jaunes, l'autre à un chien avec une veste marron-noir, un pantalon orange et un bonnet aussi orange et des lunettes d'aviateur

-Mais où est cette clé, râla le canard

- Aya ! Déjà nous devons trouver Léon, s'exclama le chien

- Dingo je sais ce que je dois faire, s'énerva l'autre. Soudain, une main se posa sur l'épaule du volatile qui sauta sur son compagnon

- Excusez-moi… Est-ce le roi qui vous envoie ? demanda la voix d'une jeune demoiselle. Les deux amis se retournèrent et ils furent étonnés de voir une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains foncés, ses cheveux sont retenus par un joli ruban rouge carmin, ses yeux étaient d'un magnifique vert et elle leur souriait chaleureusement

Dans une chambre, Naruto entendait des voix

-Réveille-toi gros fainéant, s'exclama une voix

Le blond ouvrit les yeux et il vit Sakura.

-Sa va ? demanda son amie

- Euh… Oui je crois, répondit Naruto

- Ces créatures que tu as combattues… Elles sont à la recherche de la Keyblade mais en vérité c'est ton cœur qu'elles veulent car tu manipules la Keyblade, expliqua la rose

- Je suis si content que tu ailles bien Sakura, sourit Naruto

- Sakura ? Mais de qui tu parles ? Je suis le grand ninja Youffie, dit la fille, un flash passa devant les yeux du blond et il vit la brune, je crois que tu y allais un peu fort Squall…

- Je m'appelle Léon, répliqua le châtain

- La Keyblade ? demanda Naruto

- Oui on a dû utiliser un stratagème pour éloigner la Keyblade de toi car c'est grâce à cela que les sans cœur arrive à te pister, répondit Youffie

- C'était le seul moyen de protéger ton cœur, ajouta Squall-Léon en prenant la clé qui disparu dans un nuage de lumière pour arriver dans les mains du blond

- Mais il se passe quoi ? demanda le maître de la Keyblade

-Bien… vous savez qu'il existe plusieurs autres mondes hormis cette ville et votre château, dit la châtaine

- Oui mais ils sont censés rester secret, dit Dingo

- Et ils le sont restés car ils n'ont jamais été connecté jusqu'à maintenant quand les sans cœurs sont arrivés alors tout à changer… expliqua la jeune femme

-Les sans cœurs ? demanda Naruto

- Les créatures qui t'ont attaqué tu te souviens, dit Youffie en s'asseyant à côté du blond

- Ceux qui n'ont pas de cœur, ajouta Squall

- Dis tu as déjà entendu parler d'un certain Orochimaru ? demanda la Kunoichi

-Orochimaru ? S'étonna Dingo

- Oui il étudiait les sans cœurs, il a écrit toutes ses recherches dans un rapport très détaillé, expliqua la châtaine

- Vraiment ? Euh… Est-ce que on peut le voir, Aérith ? demanda le chien

- Les pages ont été éparpillées un peu de partout dans le monde, répondit la femme

- EPARPILLE ! s'exclama le canard

- Oh ! Peut-être que le roi est parti les chercher, répliqua Dingo

- C'est que je pense moi aussi, sourit Aérith

- Nous devons le retrouver et vite, s'exclama le plus grand des deux compagnons (Dingo)

- Attends ! D'abord nous devons retrouver la clé, s'écria le canard

- C'est exacte… La Keyblade, répondit la châtaine

-Alors… C'est ça la clé, dit Naruto en brandissant son arme

- C'est sa, répondit Youffie

- Les sans cœurs redoutent les pouvoirs de la Keyblade et de son possesseur. C'est pour cela qu'ils s'en prendront à toi ou que tu ailles quoi que tu fasses ils te traqueront jusqu'à ce qu'ils obtiennent ton cœur, expliqua Léon

- Mais je n'ai rien demandé moi, répliqua le blond

- La Keyblade choisit son maître et c'est toi qu'elle a choisi, sourit la brune

- Un choix discutable, ajouta le châtain

- Mais attendez… Vous dîtes qu'ils veulent mon cœur… Cela veut dire que je devrai me battre ! s'exclama Naruto, j'avais plutôt envie de savoir ce qui était arrivé à ma maison… Ce qui était arrivé à Sasuke et Sakura…

- Tu sais chacun ne choisit pas son destin. Tu devras te battre pour ta survie… Pour ton chez toi je l'ignore. Pour l'instant, c'est le destin de l'humanité qui est en jeu et tu ne dois pas te défiler il faut que tu sois prêt à combattre pour vivre, s'exclama Squall, Youffie va chercher les visiteurs qui sont avec Aérith

- Squall ! s'exclama la voix de la Kunoichi

Soudain, un soldat sans cœur apparut dans la pièce

-Youffie fonce ! s'écria Léon

La jeune fille sortit vite de la pièce ouvrant violement la porte écrasant le canard derrière la porte

-Aya ! Donald, il semblerait que tu sois aussi plat qu'une crêpe, ria Dingo

Dans l'autre pièce, le sans cœur prit la fuite en sautant par la fenêtre vite suivit de Squall et de Naruto.

-Ne perd pas ton temps avec eux, trouve leur mère… Je pense qu'il est dans le troisième quartier, moi je m'occupe du menu fretin, bonne chance Naruto, dit le châtain en attaquant les sans cœurs qui apparaissaient en trombe

Naruto en tua quelque uns laissant un cœur s'envolait. Il arriva dans le deuxième quartier où des sans cœurs l'entouraient prêt à combattre. Le blond se mit en position mais des shurikens fendirent l'air pour détruire les créatures.

-Par devant… Tu dois tuer leur mère, s'exclama la voix de Youffie

Naruto repartit alors que la Kunoichi le couvrit partant pour le troisième quartier. Il passa les portes en bois qui séparaient le quartier deux et trois arrivaient là bas. Le blond vit beaucoup de lumière, une petite maison abandonnée à sa gauche et des escaliers à droit et il prit les marches. Sa Keyblade était brandie prêt à découdre avec la « mère » des sans cœurs. Soudain, une explosion retentit et Naruto vit deux personnes arrivaient sur lui, il essaya de vite partir mais c'était trop tard et le blond servit de matelas à Donald et Dingo qui était un peu sonné… lorsque les deux fidèles compagnons reprirent leur esprit, la première chose qu'il vit était la Keyblade

-LA CLE ! s'exclama Donald et Dingo pendant que Naruto étouffé écrasait par deux gros poids sur lui.

Soudain, le sol se mit à trembler et une grosse armure apparut devant eux. Tous ses membres étaient séparés et flotter par une sorte gravité. Les pieds étaient deux grosses « bottes » noirs, les mains avaient de longues griffes acérées, l'armure centrale était violette avec le sigle des sans cœurs un cœur barrait en croix et elle avait un casque de fer qui n'était pas non plus relié.

Le sans cœur attaqua le trio mais elle ciblait surtout Naruto qui évita les coups de griffe avec difficulté

- Brasier, s'exclama la voix de Donald en agitant un bâton qui possédait un chapeau de magicien marron à son sommet. Dingo tournoya sur lui-même attaquant les pieds du « boss ». Il avait un bouclier avec trois sphères relié ensemble dont deux étaient plus petite que le cercle principal. Naruto vite son adversaire faiblir et se retourna pour ensuite faire une roulade et frapper violemment le pied droit du sans cœur géant qui partit dans un nuage de fumée. Le blond remarqua qu'il ne restait plus qu'un pied, deux mains et le corps principal.

Donald lança des sorts de feu sur le monstre, Dingo attaquait les membres et Naruto esquivait et frappait les parties du corps du sans cœur. Le deuxième pied disparut lui aussi. Le blond transpirait, il commençait à être fatigué et il pouvait le comprendre depuis qu'il n'était plus sur son île c'était sport sur sport pour sauver sa vie.

La créature frappait violemment le sol laissant des marques de griffe… Elle continua à poursuivre Naruto qui avait de plus en plus de mal à éviter les attaques… Le blond se retourna et il sauta sur la main gauche et il la frappa fortement tellement fort qu'elle partit aussi dans un nuage de fumée. Pendant que Dingo et Donald venaient de finir avec la main droite mais à peine eut-il fini que le corps principal se mit à tournoyer sur lui-même projetant Naruto contre le mur.

Le canard vit le blond dans les vapes et il prit de sa sacoche une fiole qu'il lança au maître de la Keyblade. Ce dernier se sentit soudain un peu mieux. Naruto n'eut pas le temps de se réjouir que le monstre alla l'attaquer, il l'évita en roulade passant en dessous le monstre pour arriver derrière lui. Le blond ne rata pas cette occasion et il frappa le dos de la créature qui s'éclaira d'un drôle de lumière.

Soudain, la tête tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd, le corps libéra un « cœur » et son enveloppe corporelle disparue. Naruto, Donald et Dingo se réunirent au centre de la place principal du troisième quartier

-Alors c'est moi que vous chercher ? demanda le blond dont les deux hochèrent positivement la tête

- Eux aussi sont à la recherche du maître de la Keyblade, intervint la voix de Squall

- Hey ! Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas avec nous on pourra visiter d'autres mondes avec notre vaisseau, s'exclama Dingo

- Je me demande si je reverrai un jour Sasuke et Sakura, marmonna Naruto

- Bien sur, répondit Donald qui fit réagir le blond

- C'est vrai cela ? Chuchota le chien discrètement au canard

- Je ne suis pas sur mais il doit nous accompagner pour nous aider à retrouver le roi, murmura son collègue

- Naruto… Pars avec eux… Surtout si tu veux retrouver tes amis, dit Squall

- Mouai… D'accord, marmonna le blond

- AAHH ! Mais si tu fais cette tête-là, tu ne viens pas avec nous, sans bouder, pas de visage triste, répliqua Donald

- Ouai… Il faut qu'il est l'air drôle comme nous, intervint Dingo

- Ce vaisseau fonctionne au visage au visage joyeux, expliqua le canard

- Joyeux ? répéta Naruto il baissa la tête et il la releva vite en criant « ouistiti » ses yeux regardaient le ciel, il avait ses dents toutes sorties dignes des pubs Colgate.

Ce visage avait fait bien rire les visiteurs d'un autre monde.

-Cela est un visage joyeux, ria Dingo

- Ok pourquoi pas je pars avec vous, sourit Naruto

- Je me nomme Donald

- Dingo

- Et moi Naruto, répondit le blond en posant sa main sur celle de ses nouveaux amis

- Un pour tous et tous pour un, s'exclama Dingo

Dans un endroit sinistre

-Ce petit morveux a réussi à vaincre le sans cœur qui l'aurait cru

- Telle est le pouvoir de la Keyblade la force de l'enfant n'entre pas en jeu

- Pourquoi ne pas le transformer en sans cœur ? Ahahah ! Au moins un problème de régler

- Et les compagnons du morveux sont les laquais du roi, ils sont lais comme les poux d'un rat de fond de cale

- Tu n'es pas non plus un prix de beauté. MOUAHAHAH !

- Tais-toi !

- Sa suffit, dit une femme avec une longue robe noir et deux cornes sur la tête, la Keyblade l'a désigné mais sera-t-il conquérir les ténèbres ou bien sera-t-il englouti par elle… En tout cas, il pourra nous être très utile

* * *

Rewiews?

**Naru-chan: **Sasu est je ne sais pas où et moi je dois sauver le monde

**Lovelessnaru-chan: **Cela ne change pas de d'habitude que tu partes à la recherche de Sasuke après tout vous vous courez toujours après dans la série

**Naru-chan:** Oui mais aurait pu nous laisser ensemble

**Lovelessnaru-chan:** La dure loi du jeu...

**Naru-chan: **Sinon c'est quoi cette fin de chapitre?

**Lovelessnaru-chan: **Un complot Machiavélique organisé par des méchants d'ailleurs il en a un que je trouve son rire pas très diabolique mais je ne dirai pas lequel... Tu veux bien faire la suite pour moi Naruto

**Naru-chan: **Si tu veux. Bon vu que l'auteur est un peu triste de ne pas trouver le tome 2 de Kingdom Hearts re-chain of memories je vais vous dire laissez des rewiews pour soutenir l'auteur. Bonne journée

PS: Et ne vous inquiètez pas elle le trouvera...


	5. Au pays des merveilles

**Hello! Désolé pour le petit retard sinon je veux bien répondre aux rewiews:**

**A.n'onyme: Merci pour ta rewiew. Pour commencer merci de m'avoir donné un indice pour trouver mon livre mais je n'habite pas vers Paris je suis surtout dans l'Est de la France. Ensuite ne t'inquiète pas je ne copierai pas trop des mangas j'aime trop le monde de Jack surtout le costume du personnage principal. Et si tu as vu la fin du jeu et la fin du livre moi j'ai été déçu... Donc je ne vais pas trop y copier ^^**

* * *

_**Episode 5 : Le pays des merveilles**_

Naruto, Donald et Dingo voyageaient à bord du vaisseau Gummi pour un autre monde. Le blond était surexcité de retrouver ses amis. Léon lui avait même fait apprendre un sort « Brasier », Aérith lui avait donné des potions pour le voyage qui allait être sans doute difficile pour tout le monde. Le châtain avait aussi donné une petite quête trouvé les 101 dalmatiens qui avaient disparu. Leur parent Pongo et Perdita en était malheureux et Naruto n'avait pas pu se résoudre à les laisser dans cette tristesse. Donald conduisait le vaisseau guidait par Dingo.

Les commandants de bord Tic et Tac nettoyer et réparer le Gummi tandis que le blond s'ennuyait à regarder l'espace. Soudain, le vaisseau s'arrêta brusquement faisant renverser Naruto

-Où vous avez votre brevet de pilote dans une pochette surprise, s'exclama le maître de la Keyblade qui avait une belle petite bosse sur le haut du crâne

- Je ne te permets d'insulter le grand Donald et on est arrivé, répliqua le canard

Le blond bouda avant de voir devant lui le monde qu'il devait sauver. Donald et Dingo ouvrirent la porte. Naruto était juste devant la porte quand soudain on le poussa violement dans le vide sa chute fut sans fin. Le blond vit Dingo allongé dans les airs pour dormir. Donald était aussi paniqué que le maître de la Keyblade devant la descente qui les conduirait peut-être en enfer.

Naruto et Donald atterrirent en douceur tandis que Dingo se prit le sol en plein sur le pif

-Je suis en retard ! En retard ! s'exclama un petit lapin blanc en regardant une montre

Le petit rongeur disparut…

-C'est moi ou ce lapin a vraiment parlé ? S'étonna Naruto, ce n'est vraiment pas commun allons-y !

- Naruto attend ! s'exclama Donald mais trop tard le blond était déjà parti

Ce dernier avait ouvert une porte puis une autre jusqu'à une plus petite où il passa avec un peu de difficulté. Il rentra dans une pièce rose une table et une chaise au centre de la pièce. Naruto vit le petit lapin passait par une porte jaune. Donald et Dingo l'eurent vite rejoins dans la pièce mystérieuse. Le maître de la Keyblade alla devant la petite porte, il mit à croupit ainsi que ses deux compagnons

-Comment il a fait pour passer la porte est bien petite, remarqua Naruto

- Non c'est vous qui êtes trop grand, répliqua le poignet de porte faisant sursauter Naruto qui tomba sur les fesses, WAAAAHHH (bâillement) vous devez être fière de vous m'avez réveillé

- Hey ! Attends comment on fait pour passer ? demanda Naruto

- Pourquoi ne pas essayer la bouteille qui est sur la table, bailla le poignet de porte, Zzzz…

Naruto vit une bouteille et il la boit. Le blond remarqua que tout était un peu plus grand que dans ses souvenirs. Le maître de la Keyblade comprit qu'il avait rapetissé…

-C'est quoi ça ? s'exclama fortement Naruto

- Aya ! Regardez ! Il y a un passage, dit Dingo en montrant un passage dans le mur

- Génial prenons le, s'écria le blond en pénétrant dans le passage

Au bout du tunnel ils virent un magnifique jardin. Il y a avait des buissons parfaitement taillé formant devant un cœur avec un trou au milieu laissant voir des personnes. Naruto remarqua des gardes en « carte ». Le blond n'en revenait pas, il y avait une fille blonde platine dont les cheveux arrivaient à mi- dos, un ruban noir dans ses cheveux en serre tête, une robe bleue avec un petit tablier blanc. Devant la jeune fille, Naruto crut crier de terreur la personne était affreuse des cheveux noirs gras attachés en chignon sur sa tête. Des yeux dont on pouvait voir les veines ressortirent, une petite couronne sur ses cheveux, la femme était énorme pire que bigbabuble chamallow.

-Cette fille est coupable ceci est irréfutable, dit la femme, et la preuve en est que le dit voilà tout

- Mais c'est complétement injuste, s'exclama la petite blonde

- Quel ingratitude as-tu des arguments à me soumettre, répliqua la brune

- Oui je n'ai rien fait… Vous avez beau être reine cela n'autorise pas à être aussi méchante, s'écria la demoiselle

- SILENCE ! hurla la reine, TU OSES ME DEFIER !

Naruto regardait la scène

-Vous ne pensez pas qu'on devrait l'aider, chuchota le blond

- On ne peut pas ce serai s'émincer dans les affaires des autres mondes, expliqua Dingo

- S'immiscer, rectifia Donald

- Aya ! Et c'est contraire au règlement, ajouta le chien

Le procès continua

-Je déclare cette fille coupable, dit la reine, coupable de vouloir voler mon cœur

Naruto fronça les sourcils en entendant la dernière phrase

-Qu'on lui coupe la tête ! hurla la brune

- Attendez ! Intervint le blond faisant sursauter ses deux compagnons

- Qui êtes-vous ? Comment osez-vous interférer avec la cour ! s'exclama la reine

- Désolé votre majesté mais on connaît les vrais coupables, expliqua Naruto

- Mais oui c'est les san… dit Dingo avant de se faire taire par Donald

- En tout cas, ce n'est pas elle qui faut accuser, s'écria le blond

- Quel insolence! As-tu au moins une preuve, répliqua la reine bouclant la bouche de Naruto, si vous n'avez pas de preuve pour l'innocence d'Alice…

- Nous en ramènerons, la coupa Naruto, laissez nous je vous prie un peu de temps et on vous ramènera les preuves de l'innocence d'Alice

- Le procès est reporté, conclut la brune

Naruto souffla un coup tandis que les cartes gardes emmenèrent Alice dans la cage à oiseau pour attendre la fin du procès. Le blond partit avec Donald et Dingo dans une pièce voisine. Le maître de la Keyblade voyait une grande forêt, des arbres, des noisettes dessus, des champignons, des fleurs de toute sorte. En regardant autour de lui, il avait l'impression d'être encore plus petit. Soudain, des sans-cœurs sortirent de l'ombre attaquant Naruto et ses amis. Seulement ces derniers terrassèrent facilement leur adversaire.

- Hihi ! Vous êtes plutôt bon, dit une voix dans la forêt

- Montrez-vous ! s'exclama le blond. Soudain, devant lui il vit un sourire

- Je suis juste là, ria ce dernier. Le sourire fut accompagné rapidement par deux yeux jaunes et pour finir un corps de chat avec des bandes roses et violettes, je me présente je suis le chat de Cheshire

- Euh… fit Naruto

- Si vous voulez des indices il faut me le demander, sourit le chat

- Vraiment vous pouvez nous aider pour les indices, s'extasia le maître de la Keyblade

- Quel indice ? demanda le félin

- Mais vous en avez parlé à l'instant, s'exclama le blond

- Parler de quoi ? dit bêtement Cheshire

- Des indices, s'énerva Naruto

- Quel indice ? Redit le chat faisant tourner en bourrique le pauvre garçon de l'île, si vous cherchez des preuves de l'innocence d'Alice c'est dans cette boite

Il leur tendit une boîte rose

-Mais c'est l'indice, fulmina Naruto

- Non ça c'est les preuves, rectifia le rose, vous savez dans ce monde les ombres avancent et tout le monde est fou

Le chat ria avant de disparaître

-Si je revois ce maudit chat j'en fais un paillasson avec sa drôle de fourrure, s'énerva le blond

- C'est très intéressant ton petit plan Naruto mais on a un procès à arrêter, intervint Donald en prenant la manche du blond pour le tirer dans le jardin royal.

Le trio arriva enfin dans le lieu du procès

-Majesté on a la preuve de l'innocence d'Alice, s'exclama Naruto en ouvrant la boite pour laisser sortir un sans-cœur soldat qui disparut

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda la reine

- La preuve qu'Alice est innocente, répondit le blond

- GRRRRR ! SILENCE JE REPRESENTE LA LOI ! cria la reine, article 29 quiconque défi la reine est coupable. EMPAREZ VOUS D'EUX !

Les soldats cartes se mirent en position tandis qu'un autre fit monter la cage aux oiseaux au sommet. Un combat épique se présenta. Naruto frappait contre le mécanisme de la cage à oiseau alors que Donald et Dingo le couvraient. Le blond détruisit les roues de l'appareil faisant descendre la cage. Naruto courut vers elle pour sauver Alice mais en arrivant. Il écarquilla les yeux la petite fille avait… disparu.

-Qu'on retrouve Alice immédiatement, hurla la reine

Naruto n'en revenait pas où était passé Alice il était sur qu'elle était encore dans la cage avant le combat avec les cartes.

-Naruto nous devons partir, dit Donald

Le blond suivit le canard jusque dans la forêt de lotus. Le maître de la Keyblade vit le chat de Cheshire sur une pierre près d'un lac

-Où est Alice ? demanda Naruto

- Alice n'est plus là elle est partie avec les ombres, sourit le félin

- Où sont les ombres ? s'exclama le blond mais le chat disparut

Devant eux le garçon de l'île remarqua une sortie de la forêt. En sortant ils virent une table très grande avec beaucoup de service à thé et une photo avec un homme avec un drôle de chapeau et un lièvre à côté de l'image, Donald vit une affiche « on vous souhaite un joyeux non anniversaire »

-C'est ton anniversaire Donald ? S'étonna le blond

- Aya ! Joyeux anniversaire Donald, ajouta Dingo

- Ce n'est pas mon anniversaire c'est écrit non anniversaire, s'exclama le canard

Le trio remarqua une petite maison juste à côté de la table. Après avoir frappé, ils entrèrent pour voir le chat de Cheshire sur une table

- Pour voir les ombres mieux vaut allumer les lumières, sourit l'animal avant de disparaître

Naruto grimpa sur la table pour voir une lanterne. Il lança un sort brasier sur la petite lampe et le chat réapparut sur une autre table avec une lanterne

-Il en a une autre, ria Cheshire

Le blond sauta sur la deuxième pour refaire un autre sort de brasier. Le trio sortit de la maison.

- Vous avez remarqué que la salle était familière, dit Naruto, je pense qu'on devrait aller dans la pièce où il y a la poignet de porte

Le trio partit pour la salle mystérieuse plus vite que l'éclair. Ils arrivèrent finalement pour voir encore le drôle de chat sur la grande table. Naruto, Donald et Dingo montèrent sur le grand meuble

-Les ombres arrivèrent prêt ou pas prêt c'est à vous de décider sinon tant pis pour vous, sourit le chat

Soudain, sortant des ténèbres de la pièce un énorme sans-cœur apparut devant Naruto et ses amis. Sa tête avait plusieurs étages ainsi que plusieurs yeux. Ses bras ressemblaient à du papier mais en noir. Il avait de longue jambe fine et des chaussures qui faisaient un peu talon. Le sans-cœur sortit son arme des massues qu'utilisent les jongleurs (Je ne sais plus comment cela s'appelle). L'adversaire partit à la cheminée mettre le feu à son arme dès qu'il eut fini. L'ennemi lança des tonnes de boule de feu sur le trio. Naruto partit se cacher derrière la chaise (Ne rigolait pas c'est là que je me cachais dans le jeu)

-C'est un fou furieux ce sans-cœur, souffla le blond tandis qu'il vit Donald et Dingo le derrière en feu, je dois les sauver mais comment…

Flash Back

-Naruto… Tu as en toi de la magie… Celle des éléments si tu arrives facilement à contrôler l'élément du feu comme le brasier tu peux contrôler son élément opposé la glace, dit Léon

Fin du flash back

-Mais oui la glace annule les sorts de feu et les sorts de feu annule ceux de la glace, sourit Naruto, déjà il faut se concentrer

- NARUTO ! Ce n'est pas le moment de dormir cacher derrière une chaise, se plaint Donald

- JE SUIS ENTRAIN DE ME CONCENTRER ! hurla le blond, bon je dois penser à quelque chose de froid…

En pensant à quelque chose de froid Naruto vit Sasuke… Le Sasuke, son ami d'enfance, son rival de toujours pourquoi pensait-il à lui ? A cause de ses airs froids et distants. Soudain, son cœur lui fit mal, pourquoi ? Un vent souffla dans la pièce. Un vent froid enveloppa la pièce qui se transforma vite en blizzard. Le sans-cœur se congela sur place tandis que Donald et Dingo n'étaient plus sur le point de finir rôti. Naruto sortit de derrière la chaise et frappa violement le sans-cœur qui disparut briser en morceau avec un cœur qui s'échappe

-Vous n'avez pas honte vous m'avez réveillé, se plaint le bouton de porte

Soudain, une lumière sortit de la bouche de la poignet de porte et Naruto vit une serrure. La Keyblade se mit à bouger automatiquement libérant une lumière qui entra dans la serrure. Le trio entendît quelque chose qu'on déverrouilla ou verrouilla. La porte laissa apparaître un drôle d'objet

-Un Gummi ? s'exclama Donald

- Mais ce n'est pas celui du roi, remarqua Dingo

- Hihi ! Bravo les ombres sont partis et Alice aussi, sourit le chat qui était derrière eux

- Non ! s'écria Naruto, on n'a pas pu la sauver

- Allons-nous en Naruto, dit le canard, on a fait ce qu'on a pu

Le trio partit pour le vaisseau Gummi pour un autre monde et une autre péripétie

* * *

Rewiews?

**Lovelessnaru-chan: **Et voilà le cinq est fini ^^

**Naru-chan: **Pas trop tôt

**Sasuke: **Je ne suis pas encore là

**Lovelessnaru-chan: **AAAAHHHH! Tu es là depuis quand?

**Sasuke: **J'étais parti voir ailleurs... Donc je suis où?

**Lovelessnaru-chan:** Euh... Dans les pensées de Naruto.

**Naru-chan: **C'est vrai je combats contre un sans coeur caché derrière une chaise

**Lovelessnaru-chan: **On ne se moque pas (boude) bon sur ceux je vous laisse, je vous une bonne anné et bonne santé et laissez des rewiews, ciaossu ^^


	6. Jungle profonde

**Hello! Désolé pour le retard de la suite mais le chapite est un peu long donc j'espère que cela compensera, bonne lecture**

* * *

_**Episode 6 : La jungle profond**_

Dans le vaisseau Gummi, Naruto s'énervait avec Donald devant un monde juste devant eux

-Je t'ai dis qu'on doit descendre il y a peut-être Sasuke et Sakura dans cette jungle, s'écria le blond

- Non on doit retrouver le roi et il n'est surement pas dans cette forêt tropicale, s'exclama le canard

- Alors j'y vais tout seul, s'énerva le porteur de la Keyblade

- Non tu restes ici !

Une bataille se déroula entre Naruto et Donald tandis que Dingo mangeait un sandwich regardant ses amis se battre ne voulant pas prendre le parti de l'un ou l'autre.

-Alors laisse-moi conduire pour une fois, marchanda le blond

- Non, non et non ! Arrête maintenant et partons, s'écria le magicien

- Tu m'énerves, hurla Naruto en tapant sur un bouton

- Ne touche pas à se bouton, cria Donald mais trop tard le vaisseau chuta dans la jungle

La porte du vaisseau s'ouvrit projetant Naruto à l'extérieur. Ce dernier tombait du ciel jusqu'à une maison en bois il se protégea en mettant ses avant-bras devant sa tête. Le blond atterrit durement sur le sol en bois, il se frotta la petite bosse formée sur l'arrière de son crâne.

Soudain, il entendit le bois craquer, le faisant sursauter

-Donald ? Dingo ? Paniqua Naruto

Mais ce fut un guépard qui lui sauta dessus. Le blond recula au dernier moment et il se prit une planche derrière le talon et il se retrouva de nouveau sur les fesses. Le fauve alla attaquer et Naruto plaça sa Keyblade comme pour se protéger. Soudain, un homme sortit de nulle part affronta la bête. Cette dernière s'enfuit par la fenêtre. Le blond put voir son sauveur, il était seulement vêtu d'une sorte de culotte. Les joues de Naruto prirent une légère teinte rouge. Ses cheveux était châtain foncé et ils formaient la chevelure de Bob Marley. Il avait des yeux vert-turquoise.

- Sabbort, danger, dit le sauveur

- Euh… Merci, répondit Naruto avec hésitation

- Merci, répéta le rasta

- Euh… D'accord dit, tu n'auras pas vu mes amis ? demanda le blond

-Amis ? dit le sauvage

- Oui c'est cela ils sont deux le râleur c'est Do… Naruto se stoppa se rendant compte de se qu'il allait dire, désolé je délire je suis à la recherche de mes amis Sasuke et Sakura

- Sasuke… Amis ?

Soudain, la pensée de Sasuke traversa l'esprit de Naruto le voyait-il vraiment que comme un ami. Il eut l'impression de voir ses deux amis dans la maison en bois mais son regard s'attarda sur celui du brun. Il se perdait dans le regard obscur de son rival…

-Euh… Oui, dit précipitamment Naruto se rendant compte qu'il n'avait pas répondu à la question du rasta

- /&%&, dit-il

- Hein ? S'étonna le blond

-/&%&… Amis… Ici, dit le châtain

- Vraiment ? s'exclama le porteur de la Keyblade

- Tarzan… Tarzan aller, se présenta le Bob Marley

- Et moi c'est Naruto, Tarzan aller Naruto aller aussi, sourit l'apprenti magicien en parlant comme son nouveau compagnon

Pendant ce temps, Donald et Dingo étaient assis sur un rocher. Le canard râla contre un blond

-Bon sang mais où sommes-nous ? J'espère que Naruto va bien… dit Dingo

- GGRRR ! On n'a pas besoin de lui on peut très bien retrouver le roi tout seul, s'énerva Donald

Soudain, un bruit sortit des branches de bambou. Les deux amis déglutirent quand ils virent un homme grand habiller en explorateur jaune pâle. Il était presque chauve quelque cheveux étaient sur le côté de sa tête tandis qu'il avait une moustache fines.

Naruto et Tarzan sortirent de la maison en bois pour sauter dans les arbres et atterrir sur une branche plutôt grosse.

Le blond trouvait que cela ressembler énormément au skateboard. Tarzan coupa les branches fines qui leur barraient le chemin. Ils sortirent enfin de cette forêt pour arriver dans un campement remplit de babiole en tout genre. Naruto savait à peu près la moitié des produits qu'il y avait par exemple un service à thé, des trucs de chimie, des livres de tout part, des boîtes en carton, des assiettes, des valises, une horloge, un tableau… En bref, il était étonné de voir des objets de la vie quotidienne dans une jungle. Le porteur de la Keyblade et Tarzan pénétrèrent dans la tente principale, dedans Naruto vit une femme au fond de lui il espérait qu'elle ne ressemblait pas à l'homme de la jungle.

- Tarzan, s'exclama la jeune femme, Oh et qui c'est ?

Naruto put mieux la voir elle semblait normale, ses cheveux châtains et des yeux bleus foncés. La demoiselle portait un débardeur blanc et un tissu qui devait sans doute être une jupe couleur rouge marron.

-Euh… Bonjour je m'appelle Naruto, répondit le blond

- Oh vous parlez notre langue, je me présente je suis Jane la compagne de Tarzan, se présent la châtaine

- Enchanté

- Moi de même Naruto et donc tu es venu à bord d'un navire jusqu'à ce coin de l'Afrique pour étudier les gorilles, sourit Jane

Le blond écarquilla les yeux « l'Afrique » c'était où ?

-Et il ne semble pas seul, intervint une voix derrière eux et Naruto se retourna et il vit Donald et Dingo, heureux le porteur de la Keyblade s'élança sur ses amis mais arriver devant le canard Naruto se rendit compte de sa bêtise et bouda, Hn… Ce ne sont que des imbéciles d'aucune utilité pour la chasse au gorille

- Mr Clayton nous sommes là pour les étudier et non pour les chasser, s'écria Jane, eh bien faite comme chez vous

Le chasseur sortit de la tente

- Dîtes moi Jane

- Tu peux me tutoyer Naruto je t'en prie qui a-t-il ? demanda la jeune femme

- Eh bien ! Dans la cabane dans l'arbre Tarzan avait dit une chose que je n'avais pas comprise, expliqua le blond

- C'est normal, vois-tu Tarzan a été élevé par des gorilles et il essaye d'apprendre notre langue

- D'autre tout à l'heure il a parlé dans la langue des gorilles ?

- C'est exact mais tu as dis que tu cherchais tes amis, remarqua Jane

- Oui Sasuke et Sakura tu ne les aurais pas vus ? demanda Naruto, Tarzan m'a dit qu'il était sans doute ici

- Je vois dans ce cas utilisons les diapositifs peut-être qu'il pourra nous aider, sourit la jeune femme

Jane mit les diapositifs dans l'appareil et des images défilaient sur la toile de tente. Soudain, une image s'arrêta sur celle d'un château

-Hein ? Intervint Naruto

- Qui a-t-il Naruto ? demanda Dingo

- Euh… Rien… « C'est bizarre j'ai l'impression de connaître cet endroit »

Les images continuaient de défiler jusqu'à ce que cela furent finis

-Alors Tarzan ? Demanda Jane

- Où sont mes amis Sasuke et Sakura, ajouta Naruto

Le rasta secoua la tête de droite à gauche enlevant les derniers espoirs du blond

-Il ne reste plus qu'un endroit, intervint Clayton, jeune homme nous explorons cette jungle depuis un moment mais jamais nous n'avons rencontré tes compagnons… Je parie qu'il doit être avec les gorilles mais Tarzan refuse de nous emmener à eux

- Je vous y emmènerai, intervint l'homme-gorille

- Tarzan… Tu es sur, paniqua Jane

- Tarzan va voir Kerchak, dit le Bob Marley

- Ce doit être leur chef parfait je vais les accompagner après tout la jungle est un endroit dangereux, sourit Clayton

Naruto est ses amis traversèrent la jungle sur des lianes

- Je devais être ninja dans une autre vie vous avez vu comment je m'en sors dans les arbres, s'exclama le blond

- Moi j'aurai dit un singe mais chacun son point de vue, marmonna Donald

- On est bientôt arrivé, intervint Tarzan

En effet, le trio voyait deux gorilles sur une branche. L'homme de la jungle « communiqua » avec ses congénères

- Vous comprenez ce qu'ils disent ? demanda Dingo

- Naruto doit savoir lui, répliqua Donald

- Pourquoi ? S'étonna le blond

Les deux gorilles partirent laissant le quatuor seul…

« Attendez « quatuor » mais il y a Clayton avec nous » remarqua Naruto

-Dîtes-vous savez où est Clayton ? demanda-t-il

- Tarzan repéré prêt de rencontre Naruto, dit le rasta

- Allons-y j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, confia le porteur de la Keyblade

Le quatuor courut jusque dans la cabane dans l'arbre et les craintes de Naruto furent fondés le chasseur pointait son arme à feu sur un gorille qui jouait avec une mappemonde. Donald le stoppa en l'effrayant d'un côté le blond aussi eut peur en entendant le cri de canard énervé de son compagnon. Les deux maîtres gorilles revinrent vers les humains et une autre conversation eut lieu entre Kerchak et Tarzan avant que le chef des gorilles ne parte

-Vous ne comprenez pas… J'essayais seulement… Oui un serpent rampait par la j'ai sauvé la vie de ce pauvre gorille, se justifia Clayton

Tout le monde retourna dans la tente où était Jane. Cette dernière était furieuse contre le chasseur. Elle ordonna à Clayton de ne plus jamais s'approcher des vampires et il sortit furibonde.

Soudain, un coup de feu retentit faisant sursauter tous les habitants de la tente. Naruto sortit en courant et il vit des sans cœurs sauf que cette fois ils avaient la forme de singe. Le blond les vainquit facilement malgré leur glissade au sol.

Il courait dans la forêt de bambou où ils virent une pipe sur un rocher

-Vous pensez quel est à qui cette pipe ? demanda Naruto (En toute logique ils n'ont jamais vu la pipe de Clayton)

Soudain, le léopard que Naruto avait rencontré lorsqu'il était arrivé dans ce monde. Le fauve attaqua de ses griffes acérées mais le trio les évita avec agilité avant de donner le coup de grâce à la bête qui s'étala sur le sol.

Naruto commençait à stresser comment allait-il devoir réussir à vaincre cette fois cette menace sans cœur…

Ils partirent jusque dans la tente et ils virent que Jane avait disparut.

- Nous devons aller les sauver, s'exclama le blond

- Oui allons-y, dit Donald

- Tarzan vous accompagnez, dit l'homme de la jungle

Et le quatuor courut vers le chemin de rose noire. Arriver là-bas, les sans cœur attaquaient de toute part. Un gros fruit poussait sur l'arbre.

- Naruto ce fruit retient Jane prisonnière, s'exclama Donald

Le blond frappa le fruit pourri de toutes ses forces jusqu'à ce qu'il rend son jus et libère Jane ainsi qu'un petit singe…

-C'est Clayton qui m'a enlevé, il est parti s'occuper des gorilles jusque dans la falaise… Allez les aider, supplia la jeune femme

Tarzan conduit rapidement le trio vers les falaises. Ils arrivèrent à temps. Des sans cœurs entourèrent Clayton avant de disparaître laissant un truc invisible détruire le mur de la falaise. Le chasseur monta dessus comme pour un rodéo.

Tout le monde se mit contre la chose invisible tandis que Clayton tirait des balles. A force de le ruer de coup, le monstre apparut il ressemblait à un énorme caméléon vert avec des yeux jaunes fluo.

Le blond vit la créature se redresser les yeux devinrent lumineux. Naruto vit un arbre assez fin et il grimpa dessus pour se positionner sur une plate-forme.

-Ouf c'est plutôt pas mal comme endroit, sourit Naruto, avec des murs et autre cela pourrait devenir une magnifique maison

Soudain, Clayton sauta sur cet endroit et il se fit virer d'un bon coup de Keyblade au derrière

-Désolé propriété privé, ria le blond

- Naruto descend au lieu de t'amuser, s'écria Donald

- Mais et ma future maison… pleura le porteur de la Keyblade, bon ce n'est pas grave. BANZAI !

Naruto frappa violemment le sans cœur qui tomba lourdement sur Clayton. Ce dernier mourut et le sans cœur disparut laissant un cœur sortir de la créature. Kerchak arriva vers le blond pour le prendre par le col pour le balancer dans le ciel

- ET NARUTO S'ENVOLE VERS D'AUTRE CIEUX ! cria le garçon de l'île avant d'atterrir lourdement sur le sol devant une grotte près d'une cascade ainsi que Donald et Dingo. Tarzan les rejoint puis les gorilles partirent

Ils allèrent vers la grotte et il vit des centaines de papillon à l'intérieur qui laissait place à une serrure

-Tarzan maison, dit le rasta

- C'est ta maison ? S'étonna Naruto

- /&%&, ami, répondit Tarzan

- J'ai compris /&%& veut dire cœur « ami dans nos cœur », intervint Jane en arrivant vers eux

- Je suis désolé Donald tu as raison je n'ai pas le permis et je ne devrais pas conduire un vaisseau, s'excusa le blond

- Je peux bien te laisser un petit moment conduire… Et te laisser chercher tes amis car ils sont important pour toi, répliqua le canard

- Aya ! Un pour tous et tous pour un ! s'exclama Dingo

La Keyblade s'activa fermant la serrure

* * *

-Pourquoi les sans-cœurs ont-ils atteint ce monde, demanda un homme avec une tenue du désert

- Le chasseur les a conduits là-bas… Sa soif de pouvoir les a amené jusqu'à lui et finalement c'est lui qui est devenu la proie, dit Maléfique

- Mais le garçon pose un problème, il a découvert une autre serrure, dit le désert

- Ne t'inquiète pas il mettra des années avant de découvrir les autres de plus il n'est pas au courant de notre second plan…

* * *

Rewiews?

**Lovelessnaru-chan: **YATTA! Je l'ai fini

**Naru-chan: **Après un moment tu as réussis et tu me fais passer pour un imbécile de première vouloir habiter dans la jungle

**Lovelessnaru-chan: **Désolé ceci était un délire contre le stresse du boss caméléon... Et je dois dire que c'était plutôt vraiment un antidépresseur et ne t'énerve pas tu vois Sasuke donc je suis innocente. Allez j'espère que vous laisserez des rewiews avant que Sasuke ne revienne et ne lise le scénario pour me tuer ^^ ciaossu


	7. Le colisée de l'Olympe

**Hello! Voilà la suite je dis elle m'a pris du temps mais j'ai réussi ^^**

**Réponse aux rewiews:**

**Marou83: **Merci pour ta rewiew c'était vraiment gentil j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira

**A.n'onyme: **Merci pour m'avoir fait remarqué ce détail je suis vraiment tête en l'air surtout que pendant que je l'écrivai je me regardais Being human désolé. Sinon merci pour ton rewiew je suis vraiment touchée cela m'a fait plaisirs j'espère que tu continueras à y suivre ceci c'était un peu pour te remercier. J'espère que tu aimeras

**Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

_**Episode 7 : Le colisée de l'Olympe**_

Le trio débarqua dans un énorme colisée. Naruto s'extasia devant tout ce qu'il voyait allant des flambeaux aux panneaux d'affichage. Ils ouvrirent une porte. Naruto, Donald et Dingo furent surpris de voir quelqu'un dans le hall mais seulement il était plutôt petit et grassouillet. Naruto écarquilla les yeux devant cette personne

« Mon dieu ! C'est une chèvre ! » Pensa le blond

-Euh… dit Naruto

- Ah tu tombes bien tu peux me déplacer la pierre là-bas ? Demanda le nain

Le porteur de la Keyblade regarda la pièce. Une goutte se forma derrière la tête du blond

« Comment vais-je réussir à pousser un machin pareil » paniqua Naruto

Il alla devant la dite pierre et il poussa de toutes ses forces mais rien la pierre refusait de bouger. Naruto énervé frappa le bloc avec son pied mais il se blessa.

-Putain cela fait mal, marmonna le blond se tenant le pied, mais vous êtes sur qu'on peut la pousser cette pierre de mer***

- Quoi ? Mais depuis quand tu es devenu une lavette ? demanda la « chèvre » puis il vit ses homologues, mais qui êtes-vous ? Je vous ai pris pour quelqu'un d'autre

- Vous voulez que je me suis cassé sans doute l'os du pied pour rien

- Naruto calme toi, essaya Donald, _Soin_

Le blond ne sentit plus aucune douleur à son pied

-Merci au moins je ne finis pas le pied dans le plâtre, souffla Naruto

- Non mais quelle mauviette. Hey ! Gamin ici tu es dans le célèbre colisée. Un endroit où sont réunis tous les meilleurs supers héros pour participer aux jeux olympiques, expliqua le petit, mon nom est Phil et je suis un satyre entraîneur d'héro

- C'est vrai un endroit où se réunit les supers héros cela veut dire qu'il y a sans doute Superman, Batman, Iron man ou encore cat woman, s'extasia Naruto

- Qui ? demanda Donald

- Cat woman c'est une super héroïne qui se déguise en chat et qui se trimballe avec un fouet sur elle, répondit le blond

- Arrête de rêver gamin, intervint Phil

- On va participer aux jeux olympiques même si tout ce qui concerne le javelot, le lancer de poids et encore le tir à l'arc je dois avouer je ne suis pas doué et ne parle pas du saut en hauteur je suis trop petit pour sauter haut, bouda Naruto

- Mais de quoi tu parles gamin ? demanda l'entraîneur, ici ce n'est que des combats ce n'est pas les trucs dont tu blablates

- Ah ce n'est que du combat tant mieux, sourit le blond

- Mais vous ne participez pas, répliqua Phil

- Hein mais pourquoi ? s'exclama le porteur de la Keyblade

- En deux mots… Vous n'êtes pas des héros, répondit le satyre

- Euh… Cela fait plus de deux mots là cela fait 6 mots, souffla Naruto

- Mais je vous autorise à être mes apprentis à condition que vous me faîtes voir de quoi vous êtes capable, conclut la créature magique

Le trio se retrouva dans l'arène devant il y avait des centaines de tonneau. Leur but est d'en détruire le plus possible. Le record de Naruto est de 254 tonneaux en 10 minutes.

-Vous êtes plus fort que je le pensais seulement vous n'êtes pas assez pour participer aux jeux, répliqua Phil

- Quoi ? Attends j'ai sué pour détruire ces maudis tonneaux je suis sur d'avoir une crampe au poignet tellement j'ai fait des moulinets avec ma grosse clé, râla Naruto, surtout que ma Keyblade n'est pas branché sur la destruction des tonneaux… Mais plutôt détruire les sans-cœurs. Allez les gars, on s'en va !

- Mais Naruto… tenta Donald mais trop tard le blond était déjà sortit en claquant la porte violemment

Les deux compagnons suivirent le porteur de la clé qui boudait.

-Ce vieux bouc est aussi têtu qu'une mule tu ne trouves pas ? fit une voix dans son dos. Naruto se retourna et il vit un homme tout bleu avec une flamme bleue

« Un stroumph enflammé ! » paniqua le blond

-Laisse-moi deviner tu veux participer aux jeux, sourit le grand bleu, dans ce cas prend ceci

Un billet apparut dans ses mains

-Mon dieu tu es un stroumph magicien ! s'exclama Naruto

- Je parie sur toi mon petit bonhomme, dit-il en partant

- Naruto tu sais ce que tu as dans les mains ? demanda Donald

- Oui le cadeau d'un stroumph ! Sourit le blond

- Mais non c'est une entrée pour les jeux olympiques. On pourra s'inscrire au tournoi, expliqua Donald

- Mais je suis nul au saut en hauteur, pleura Naruto

Donald et Dingo se demandèrent si le cerveau de leur ami était en bonne état de fonctionnement ou bien c'est la chaleur du colisée qui lui grillait le peu de neurone qui lui restait

Ils retournèrent voir Phil qui fut surpris de voir un billet dans les mains du gamin qui l'avait rejeté i peine quelque minute. Le trio apprit que d'abord il devait passer les éliminatoires pour continuer jusqu'au championnat.

Les jeux commencèrent et les rounds s'enchainaient. Naruto était surpris de voir que tous ses adversaires étaient des sans-cœurs. Phil les félicita de leur grand exploit. Soudain, un garçon blond aux cheveux blond en épi comme Naruto et des yeux bleus. Il avait une cape rouge déchirait au bout, des gants avec des griffes au bout

-Naruto… C'est ton cousin ? demanda Donald

- Pourquoi ? S'étonna le blond

- Je trouve qu'il te ressemble, répondit le canard, la même coupe de cheveux bizarre avec la couleur qui va avec, des yeux bleus et une tenue aussi bizarre que la tienne

- Tu délires nos vêtements sont trop la classe… Et je trouve que ses vêtements déchires (Je le pense vraiment), rétorqua Naruto

- De toute façon vous aurez à l'affronter durant ce tournois, intervint Phil, c'est même votre prochain adversaire si je lis bien.

Naruto prit le carnet du satyre et des rougeurs apparurent sur ses joues

-La honte… Je ne sais pas lire ! Pleura le blond et Donald prit à son tour la feuille des matchs

- C'est normal. La langue… C'est du grec, expliqua le canard

- Aya pauvre Naruto, le plaint Dingo

Le round suivant arriva et l'adversaire était Cloud (comme par hasard). Le combat était difficile le blond plus âgé enchainer les coups avec son épée sur les pauvres habitants d'autre monde. Naruto s'effondra au sol tellement il était fatigué lorsque Cloud alla lui porter un coup. Le porteur de Keyblade roula sur le côté et il fit un croche-pied à la jambe droite faisant tomber Cloud.

Soudain, un gros chien de cinq mètres de hauteur avec trois têtes et un corps entièrement noir et des yeux rouges sangs. Une patte de la bête écrasa Cloud. Alors qu'elle allait continuer à faire des ravages un homme aux cheveux roux oranger, très musclé, une armure marron avec une cape bleue

-Phil fais-les sortir d'ici, s'exclama le sauveur

Le satyre prit la main de Naruto pour qu'ils retournent dans le hall se mettre en sécurité arriver dedans la chèvre se sentit soulager

-On a eu de la chance que Hercule soit là, dit Phil, on était à deux doigts de se faire tuer par cerbère le chien des enfers

Naruto regardait la porte qui menait le colisée. Son envie d'aller au combat était intense il n'avait envie que d'une chose affronter ce chien.

-Je vais y aller, dit-il

- Quoi ! Mais Naruto tu es malade tu as vu la taille du chien ! s'exclama Donald

- Oui mais un chien reste un chien et ce n'est pas parce qu'il est énorme et qu'il a la nationalité des enfers que je ne peux pas le battre. Au moins, je vous prouverai que je peux être un vrai super héro, s'écria le blond avant de courir dans l'arène

- Quel imbécile, soupira Donald avant de suivre l'endroit où est parti Naruto

Ce dernier était en position d'attaque vite suivit de Donald et Dingo.

-Hercule ! s'exclama Phil

Le héro emporta Cloud qui était assommé sur son épaule jusque dans le hall

-Gamin j'ai deux mots à te dire… A l'attaque ! Cria le satyre

Le gros chien grognait effrayant Dingo. Naruto était déterminé à affronter ce cerbère.

Le combat commença, la bête cracha des boules de feu dans les airs qui atterrissent lourdement sur le sol. Naruto courait évitant les projectiles avec difficulté. Soudain, il remarqua que les boules de feu n'allaient pas sous le ventre du cerbère. Le blond courut dessous (C'est une technique). Les attaques stoppèrent, le chien mordit devant lui. Naruto attaqua la tête à droite, la ruant de coup évitant les morsures de la bête. Cette dernière arrêta et cracha une énorme flaque noire sur le sol créant des minis vagues sombres sur le sol.

Naruto roula pour les éviter les une après les autres. L'adrénaline était à son comble, le blond se dit qu'un faux pas et il pouvait y rester mais il n'abandonnera pas il se devait de prouver qu'il pouvait réussir quelque chose, qu'il était enfin capable de protéger ce qu'il lui tenait à cœur. La créature des enfers recommença à attaquer directement. Naruto revint à la charge et frappa le chien avec sa Keyblade. Soudain, la bête tomba dans les pommes

Le porteur de la Keyblade écarquilla les yeux devant un tel retournement de situation et il courut dans le hall

-J'AI REUSSI ! s'exclama le blond hyper heureux

- Naruto contient ta joie, soupira Donald

Quelques minutes plus tard, Phil revint avec une feuille de papier

-Ainsi je vous déclare apprenti héro, compte tenu des droits accordés vous avez le droit de participer aux jeux ainsi que toutes les activités liées, énonça Phil

- Quoi comment ça apprenti héro, s'énerva Donald

- Vous n'avez pas encore prouvé que vous étiez des vrais héros, expliqua le satyre

- Ah bon et on fait comment ? demanda Dingo

- C'est une chose que vous devez apprendre par vous-même… Exactement comme je l'ai fait, intervint Hercule

- Ce n'est pas grave on pourra montrer ce qu'on peut faire pendant les jeux, sourit Naruto

- Il n'y aura pas de jeux avant longtemps le temps que je répare la pagaille du dernier combat, soupira Phil

- On reviendra, conclut le blond en sortant de la pièce avec ses deux compagnons

Phil et Hercule se retrouvèrent seuls dans le hall

-Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que ce gamin est réussi à vaincre le cerbère, souffla Phil

- Entre nous Phil j'avais déjà épuisé le cerbère avant que le gamin n'arrive sur les lieux, chuchota Hercule

- Motus et bouche cousu, conclut l'entraîneur

A l'extérieur, Naruto vit Cloud assis sur les marches. Le petit blond alla le voir

-Euh… Sa va ? demanda le porteur de la Keyblade, mais dis moi pourquoi t'es-tu associé à lui ?

- Je cherche quelqu'un Hadès m'a promis de le retrouver, dit Cloud

- Hadès… Tu veux parler du stroumph avec une flamme sur la tête c'est vrai que maintenant tu le dis il est trop grand pour être un stroumph, remarqua Naruto, et je ne crois pas qu'ils vivent dans un champignon

- Naruto… Arrête les bêtises, tenta Donald

- Vous êtes bizarre, sourit Cloud, je comprends que maintenant je suis trop plongé dans les ténèbres tellement que je ne voyais plus la lumière…

- Ne t'inquiète pas tu l'as trouveras… Moi aussi je la cherche, sourit Naruto

- Ta lumière ? S'étonna Cloud

- Oui, répondit-il

- Ne la perd pas de vue, dit le grand blond en tendant quelque chose à Naruto qu'il prit

- Un jour, on se fera une revanche et sans les pouvoirs des ténèbres, d'accord ! s'exclama le petit blond

- Ce sera avec plaisirs surtout que tu es fort, sourit Cloud avant de partir

Naruto était heureux. Oui, il était certain que cette expérience était fluctuante

-Je dois parler avec Léon, il y a énormément de question sans réponse, dit Naruto, retournons à la ville de traverse

Le trio partit dans le vaisseau Gummi

La nuit était tombée sur le colisée. Hadès était furibond

-Je déteste ce gamin ! Me traiter de stroumph non mais il ne sait pas vu le nain et Hercule qui m'énerve. Ils vont me rendre cingler, hurla le grand bleu virant dangereusement au rouge, et mais attend pourquoi je m'énerve toutes les pièces sont en place du calme… Personne ne vous a invité c'est mon spectacle

Derrière lui, il y avait Maléfique

-Comme tu voudras bats-toi de tout ton cœur, dit-elle en s'éclipsant

* * *

Rewiews?

**Naru-chan: **J'ai l'air d'un imbécile au début du chapitre à dire que Hadès est un stroumph

**Lovelessnaru-chan: **Avoue que tu te serais facilement trompé vu comme Hadès est bleu

**Sasu-chan: **Je n'apparais pas qu'est ce que cela veut dire

**Lovelessnaru-chan (se cache derrière Naruto): **Ce n'est pas de ma faute le jeu est fait comme cela

**Naru-chan:** Quand même j'ai la classe dans le combat contre le cerbère je l'ai vite assommé hihi je suis le plus fort aussi fort que catwoman

**Sasu-chan:** D'ailleurs pourquoi tu parles de catwoman

**Lovelessnaru-chan: **Il n'y a pas que les garçons qui peuvent devenir des supers-héros. Bon je crois que le chapitre est fini j'espère qu'il vous a plus le prochain sera génial, d'ici là laissez des rewiews, ciaossu


	8. Retour à la ville de traverse

**Hello! Désolé du petit retard mais je dois dire que j'étais prêt de finir il y a une semaine seulement mon ordi avait planté effaçant tout ceux que j'avais écrit... Snif... Sinon le voilà et merci pour les personnes qui ont laissé des rewiews cela fait toujours plaisirs, bonne lecture**

* * *

_**Episode 8 : Retour à la ville de traverse**_

Naruto, Donald et Dingo arrivèrent enfin à la ville de traverse

- Bon on fait quoi maintenant? demanda le blond

- Je propose qu'on trouve Léon, dit Donald

- J'ai comme une impression de déjà vu, dit Dingo

- Ah bon pourquoi? S'étonna le porteur de la Keyblade

- Car vois-tu Naruto...

Flash back (Château Disney)

Donald marchait dans l'immense château pour arriver devant une immense porte violette qui faisait cinq fois sa taille. Il la frappa pour ouvrir une petite porte et il entra dans un immense hall pour seulement un trône à l'autre bout de la pièce

- Bonjour votre majesté! s'exclama Donald pour être entendu de l'habitant de la pièce, quel joie de vous voir ce mat...

Mais il ne vit personne. Soudain, derrière le trône Plutôt apparut. Il lut la lettre attentivement avant de hurler dans les couloirs pour rejoindre le jardin royal où dormait Dingo

- Réveille-toi Dingo! C'est dramatique! Cria le canard

Mais l'endormi ne se réveillait toujours pas il lança un sort de "foudre" qui réveilla aussitôt le chien

- Oh c'est toi Donald... Bonjour, dit Dingo d'une voix endormie

- On a un problème Dingo mais surtout n'en parle à personne, chuchota le canard

- Et à la reine Minnie?

- Non pas même à la reine

- Ni à Daisy? S'étonna Dingo

- Non c'est ultrasecret, râla Donald

- Oh bonjour mesdames! s'exclama le chien

- Quoi?

Le magicien vit les deux femmes de la cour

Dans le bureau du roi, tout le monde avait lu la lettre

_Donald,_

_Je suis navré de partir sans dire au revoir. J'ignore, pourquoi mes centaines d'étoile disparaissent. Un grand danger nous menace. Toi et Dingo vous devez vous rendre à la ville de traverse pour retrouver Léon et un garçon qui possède une clé... La clé de notre survie... Vous devez rester avec lui _

_PS: Peux-tu transmettre mes excuses à Minnie, merci mon ami_

_Le roi_

Minnie faisait confiance au roi et elle décida de laisser Donald et Dingo partir dans les autres avec une troisième personne Jiminy criquet qui fera un rapport complet de leur aventure à la reine. Ils descendirent les escaliers jusqu'au hangar pour récupérer le vaisseau Gummi

- ça alors ton monde aussi a disparu Jiminy, s'exclama Dingo

- C'était terrible nous avons été dispersés et que je le sache je suis le seul à avoir réussit à rejoindre ce château, expliqua Jiminy

- Dingo, intervint Donald

- Aya! C'est vrai quand on sera dans un autre monde on ne devra surtout pas dire d'où on vient, sourit le chien, nous devons protéger le désordre des mondes

- L'ordre, rectifia le canard

- Dit Donald tu ne trouves pas que nos vêtements sont un peu trop voyants? Demanda Dingo

- On les changera, rétorque le magicien en entrant dans la pièce il alla vers un interphone, heho là haut Donald à la salle des machines c'est quand vous voulez

Ils montèrent dans le vaisseau ainsi que Pluto. La porte en forme de souris s'ouvrit. Les réacteurs s'allumèrent et Donald pointa son doigt devant criant "Décollage" et ils tombèrent sous une trappe en dessous du vaisseau et ils partirent pour la ville de traverse

Fin du Flash back

Naruto rigolait devant le récit de ses amis

- Vous auriez du dire vautrage au lieu de décollage, ria le blond

- Ce n'est pas drôle, râla Donald

- Bon aller nous devrons partir, sourit le porteur de la Keyblade commençant à partir devant. Soudain, il avait une drôle d'impression comme si quelqu'un le regarder. Naruto regarda autour de lui mais rien... Personne. Donald s'approcha du blond

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? demanda-t-il

- Ah... Euh rien allons voir Cid peut-être qu'il sait où est Léon...

Le trio partit pour la boutique de Cid. Ils ne remarquèrent pas que dans l'ombre une personne fixait un blond

- Je t'ai retrouvé... Naruto

Le porteur de la Keyblade bouda non mais il n'était pas un livreur… Donner un livre à il ne savait qui… Derrière une porte avec une flamme imprimée.

- Génial est-ce que quelqu'un sait... OU EST CETTE FICHU PORTE! s'exclama Naruto

Donald frappa l'arrière tête du blond

- Non mais ça ne va pas bien de crier dans les rues! s'écria le canard

- Je te rappelle que toi aussi tu criais! répliqua le porteur de la Keyblade, donc on ne donne pas de conseil alors que tu fais la même chose

- Calmez-vous... Je vous rappelle qu'il fait nuit donc tout le monde dors dans cette ville, essaya Dingo

- Mais il fait nuit tout le temps dans la ville de traverse... Le jour où tu vois un soleil ici sera le jour où tu verras mon ami Sasuke danser la macarena en tutu rose et un string léopard, dit Naruto

- Ton ami est travesti? S'étonna le chien

- C'est une image Dingo, soupira Donald

- Bon on commence à chercher où ? demanda Naruto

- Par le troisième quartier, dit Dingo, c'est le seul endroit qu'on n'a pas cherché à cause de l'armure gardienne

Naruto se souvint de ce combat mais l'élément qui se rappelle parfaitement était son dos… Il avait beaucoup souffert de l'atterrissage raté de ses deux compagnons… Naruto fit un petit hommage à ses vertèbres qui sont mortes prématurément.

Ils traversèrent le deuxième quartier en combattant des sans-cœur par-ci par-là. Pour enfin arriver au troisième quartier, à droite de la grande zone de combat. Ils trouvèrent la porte convoité. Donald essaya de l'ouvrir mais sans succès. Naruto se mit en pose "je réfléchis" en regardant le symbole de la porte

"Une flamme... Une flamme... Feu mais oui bien sur du feu" pensa Naruto. Il sortit sa Keyblade et il lança un sort "brasier" sur la porte. Soudain, il se reçut un coup de la part de Donald

- Non mais ça ne va pas bien tu as failli me cramer les plumes, s'exclama le canard

- Pourquoi tu râles je sais très bien utiliser mes sorts... Enfin... Celui de la foudre que j'ai appris au colisée c'est une autre affaire, ria Naruto

- Aya! La porte est ouverte, intervint Dingo

Le trio rentra à l'intérieur pour voir une petite maison sur une rive voisine. Le blond se sentit mal... Pour y accéder il devait passer des pierres qui flottaient sur l'eau et elle ne semblait pas très stable... Naruto pleura...

"Pourquoi en partant de l'île je n'ai pas pris de maillot de bain" pensa tristement le porteur de la Keyblade

Après plusieurs chute dans l'eau, Naruto, Donald et Dingo arrivèrent tremper de la tête au pied

- Rappelez-moi la prochaine de prendre un maillot de bain quand je pars on ne sait où, trembla le blond de froid, AAATTTCCCHHHOOOUUUMMM!

L'éternuant résonna dans toute la grotte et ils entrèrent dans la demeure. Naruto était surpris de voir qu'il n'y avait rien même pas un meuble...

- Cela fait tout drôle d'être ici, dit une voix qui fit écarquiller les yeux de Naruto. Ce dernier tourna la tête et il vit Sakura, elle me rappelle notre cachette secrète là où on dessinait sur les murs avec Sasuke... Tu t'en souviens?

Naruto tendit sa main vers son amie

- Sakura? dit-il

- Naruto? S'étonna la voix de Dingo derrière lui Naruto regarda Dingo pour ensuite regarder Sakura... Mais elle avait disparu

Soudain, un vieil homme rentra dans la petite demeure. Il avait une longue barbe blanche, des yeux cachés par des lunettes de vue, un gros bonnet bleu et une longue robe bleue.

- Oh je vois que vous êtes arrivé plus tôt que prévu, s'exclama l'arrivant

" Plus tôt avec notre mésaventure avec ses pierres" pensa Naruto

- Enchanté à vous, je me nomme Merlin, s'exclama le vieil homme, je suis un sorcier et j'ai obtenu une mission du roi... Celle d'entrainer ce jeune homme à la pratique de la magie

Merlin regarda Naruto en disant cela. Ce dernier ne comprenait pas le roi en personne voulait que ce vieil homme qui peut faire penser à son ancien professeur Kakashi-sensei qui arrive tout le temps en retard veut lui apprendre la magie... C'est étrange

- On n'était pas vraiment là pour cela Merlin, intervint Dingo, on vous rapporte un livre de la part de Cid

- Oh oh je vois attendez! Je déballe mes affaires, sourit le sorcier et en deux trois mouvements la pièce vide fut remplie par des meubles, des livres, un lit, au centre une table, une chaise et un service à thé.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux se demandant s'il apprenait la magie peut-être que lui aussi sera faire cela. Un sourire se peint sur ses lèvres

"Plus besoin de se faire crier par Iruka pour ranger sa chambre" s'extasia le blond

- Voilà qui est mieux, souffla Merlin, donc Dingo tu as un livre pour moi?

- Oui enfin c'est Naruto qui l'a, répondit le chien

Le blond tendit l'ouvrage au sorcier qui y regarda

- Comme toujours Cid fait un travail extraordinaire, dit Merlin, ceci est un livre que j'ai trouvé par hasard dans mon sac. Il était en très mauvais état et j'ai demandé à Cid de le restaurer malheureusement il reste des pages encore disparu... Elles doivent être éparpillées dans plusieurs mondes

"Encore des choses à trouver d'abord c'est les enfants de Pongo et Perdita, ensuite les pages de Ansem et maintenant des pages d'un bouquin que je ne pourrai pas lire car je n'aime pas... La lecture c'est plus le domaine de Sasuke..." se dit Naruto

- Je pense que vous devriez voir marraine la bonne fée, dit Merlin

Soudain, une vieille femme habillée tout en bleu apparu

- Je suis là Merlin... Dit la femme, enchanté je suis la marraine la bonne fée

Naruto écarquilla les yeux "Une fée". Il avait toujours rêvé d'en voir une mais Sasuke lui disait qu'elles n'existaient pas.

- Tu dois être le maître de la Keyblade, jeune homme, sourit la fée

- Euh... Oui madame la fée... Je suis Naruto, se présenta le blond

- Enchanté de faire ta connaissance mon petit, ria la femme, je vois que tu as l'esprit bien ouvert à beaucoup de chose... Pour cela je vais t'offrir un cadeau pour une magie encore plus puissante... "L'invocation"... Grâce à ceux pouvoir tu pourras invoquer une personne, un animal ou autre pour te venir en aider si tu es en danger. Il y n'a pas longtemps j'en ai trouvé un j'espère qu'il te protégera.

Soudain, une lumière rentra en Naruto et l'objet qu'il avait dans sa poche s'illumina

- Oh je vois que toi aussi tu as un orbe d'invocation, s'exclama la marraine

- Un orbe d'invocation? S'étonna Naruto

- Oui c'est la cristallisation de l'esprit d'un être fort qui a perdu son monde seulement sa volonté était tellement forte qu'il s'est transformé en orbe... Je peux te le transmettre aussi en toi pour qu'il puisse continuer à vivre et à combattre contre les forces des ténèbres. Bibidi bobidi bou, énonça la fée

L'orbe rentra en Naruto

- Naruto! s'exclama Donald, on devrait y aller

- OH NON PAS LES PIERRES! Pleura le blond

Après de nouvelle difficulté avec les pierres, le trio sortit de la demeure de Merlin. Ils pénétrèrent dans le troisième quartier. Soudain, un sans cœur alla attaquer Naruto quand tout d'un coup, il disparut dans un nuage sombre laissant apparaître un garçon à la peau blanche comme la lune. Des cheveux noirs au reflet bleuté, des yeux tellement noirs qu'on pouvait se jeter dedans. Naruto écarquilla les yeux reconnaissant son meilleur ami, rival... Sasuke

- Tiens Naruto alors sa va? demanda le brun

- SASUKE! Pleura le blond en se jetant sur son ami pour lui prendre ses joues et les tirer, ESPECE DE TEME, TU N'AS PAS HONTE DE FAIRE PEUR A TOUT LE MONDE. A CAUSE DE TOI ET DE TES ENVIES BIZARRES JE ME SUIS RETROUVE A COMBATTRE DES CREATURES AFFREUSES APPELER SANS COEUR ENSUITE J'AI RENCONTRE UN CANARD ET UN CHIEN QUI M'ONT BOUZILLE LE DOS. J'AI DU STOPPER UN PROCES! VAINCRE UN SANS COEUR FOU FURIEUX QUI S'AMUSAIT A VOULOIR QUE J'AI LE FEU AU CUL. ENSUITE, ON A DU SE PERDRE DANS UNE JUNGLE. J'AI FAILLI ME FAIRE TUER PAR UN GUEPARD. J'AI RENCONTRE UN CHASSEUR TIMBRER QUI VOULAIT TUER DES PAUVRES GORILLES. ON EST ALLE DANS UN COLISEE OU JE N'AVAIS MEME PAS LE DROIT DE PARTICIPER ET J'AI RENCONTRE UN STROUMPH. SANS DOUTE AUSSI UN COUSIN! JE ME SUIS AUSSI CASSE LE CUL POUR ALLER VOIR UN MERLIN QUI N'EST MEME PAS FICHU D'ETRE A L'HEURE, ALORS NE DEMANDE PAS SI SA VA! hurla Naruto en secouant son meilleur ami d'avant en arrière

Soudain, il se reçut un coup sur la tête

- Il fait nuit Usuratonkashi et on ne doit pas crier après 22 heures, dit Sasuke après avoir frappé le blond

- Et alors... Il fait tout le temps nuit ici, bouda Naruto, au faite... Sakura n'est pas avec toi?

Naruto vit Sasuke écarquillait les yeux... Pourquoi le blond avait l'impression de voir une lueur de tristesse dans ses yeux

- Je croyais qu'elle était avec toi... Au pire, de toute façon, je parie qu'elle a réussit à quitter l'île, sourit narquoisement le brun, on est enfin libre et je t'ai retrouvé

Le porteur de la Keyblade ne comprenait plus rien

- Il ne manque plus que Sakura... Ne t'inquiète pas tu n'as qu'à me laisser faire...

Soudain, un bruit de coup retenti dans la nuit et Sasuke vit Naruto brandir une grosse clé. Le brun écarquilla les yeux voyant son ami...

- Que je laisse faire qui? Pourquoi à chaque fois tu veux que je te laisse faire... Je sais me défendre tout seul, s'exclama le blond

- Oui c'est vrai Naruto est le maître de la Keyblade, intervint la voix de Donald qui en avait marre d'être ignoré

- Alors ceci est une Keyblade? S'étonna le brun

Naruto vit que son meilleur ami lui avait volé sa clé et il allait la récupérer malheureusement il se vautra par terre

- Tiens je te la rends, dit Sasuke en lançant la clé à son ami

- Alors tu viens avec nous? Sourit Naruto en désignant Donald et Dingo

- Qui sont-ils Naruto? demanda Sasuke avec une voix froide

- Hem... Hem je m'appelle...

- Peu importe qu'ils sont maintenant on est enfin réunit. Je t'ai cherché avec eux dans plusieurs mondes dont je t'ai fait un rapide topo de tous les événements pendant que j'étais énervé contre toi. Sasuke vient avec nous on pourra explorer plusieurs autre monde avec le vaisseau Gummi il faut que tu vois cela

- Non, intervint la voix de Donald

- Quoi? Mais Donald... C'est mon meilleur ami, supplia Naruto

- J'ai dit NON, s'exclama le magicien

- Oh il est parti! dit Dingo

- Sasuke? Paniqua le blond, bien joué... Bon au moins il va bien malgré que je croie qu'il aura une petite envie d'aller vomir

- On ne se demande pas pourquoi, marmonna Donald

- Oui je dois dire qu'après avoir vu ta tête...

- Naruto! s'exclama une voix venant du haut des escaliers et il vit Léon, monte nous devons parler

- On arrive!

Le trio monta rejoindre Léon pour ensuite aller dans une petite maison abandonnée dans le troisième quartier. Le châtain leur apprend des tas de choses comme quoi chaque monde possède une serrure. Cette dernière est le cœur du monde et que seul la Keyblade avait le pouvoir de les verrouiller en empêchant les sans-cœurs de rentrer dans la serrure et cela protégé ainsi le monde atteint. Naruto n'en revenait pas... Il avait vraiment au rôle important... Il tomba sur le sol dépité il n'arrivait pas à croire que des centaines de monde comptait sur lui et ne demande qu'une chose être sauvé des ténèbres.

- Naruto... Je sais que cela fait beaucoup à encaisser c'est pour cela que ne t'avons pas parlé de cette histoire avant... Sur toi tu portes un gros fardeau, dit Aérith

- Pourtant ça aurait bien de tout dire d'un coup, répliqua le blond, de toute façon ce n'est le moment de déprimer! Je dois m'occuper de sauver les mondes et vaincre les sans-cœurs tel est ma tâche et je me l'appliquerai peu importe le danger

- Bien dit Naruto! s'exclama Donald

A l'extérieur, Maléfique était accompagnée de Sasuke

- Tu vois c'est exactement comme je te l'avais dit... Pendant que tu peinais à retrouver ton ami, lui il t'a déjà remplacé par ces clowns, dit la sorcière

- Naruto...

- Tu l'as observé toute la journée et tu as bien vu ce que cela à donner il semble t'avoir oublié tu es bien mieux sans ce misérable...

Un poing fendit l'air juste dans la joue de Maléfique

- Je vous interdis de dire que Naruto est un être misérable ou quelque chose ressemblant à ce mot. Vous avez compris! S'énerva Sasuke, un jour ou l'autre il me reviendra et quand cela arrivera je me débarrasserai de vous une bonne fois pour toute mais pour l'instant je dois retrouver Sakura pour le bien de Naruto... Je sais qu'il est amoureux d'elle et non de moi... Je suis sur que si je retrouve Sakura il viendra vers moi...

- Dans ce cas, faisons un marché... Je t'aide à retrouver Sakura pour attirer ton ami et toi tu m'aides à atteindre mon but, sourit Maléfique

- Le marché semble équitable, conclut Sasuke puis il regarda Naruto rire avec les deux idiots, un jour Naruto, tu me reviendras...

Naruto, Donald et Dingo étaient devant la cloche du deuxième quartier

- Bon je dois tirer sur cette corde trois fois, résuma le blond, pour ensuite activer un phénomène qui pourra nous aider. Bon cela n'a pas l'air difficile surtout que dans mon île je m'amusais quand j'étais petit à sonner les cloches de l'église

Le blond prit le bout ficelle et il tira dessus. Le gong de la cloche retentit dans la ville de traverse. Soudain, l'image de la fontaine tourna. Naruto tira une deuxième fois sur la cloche et le décor de la fontaine changea encore. Il tira une troisième fois et des jets d'eau puissant s'activa et l'image changea la suivante se transforma en la serrure du monde...

- C'est la serrure! s'exclama Naruto, vite nous devons la refermer avant que des sans-cœurs ne rentre dedans et détruisent ce monde où tout le monde se retrouve quand ils ont perdu leur monde

Ils coururent vers la serrure mais soudain, un gros sans-cœur leur barra la route... Naruto le reconnut étant l'armure-gardienne

- Pousse-toi de là sale boite de conserve! s'exclama le blond frappant le torse de l'armure qui s'effondra sur le sol, voilà un problème de régler

- Naruto! Attention! cria Donald

Le blond ne vit pas la main de l'armure le frappa l'envoyant contre le mur violemment. Il tomba lourdement au sol... Sa vue se brouillait petit à petit. Il prit sa Keyblade pour la pointer vers le ciel en utilisant le sort de "Soin". Naruto retrouva rapidement toutes ses forces et il vit une chose bizarre. L'armure-gardienne était debout mais ses membres étaient inversés. Les mains servaient de pied et les pieds servaient de main. La visière était baissée laissant des yeux jaunes sous un fond noir. Il commença à attaquer Donald et Dingo avec ses membres désarticulés.

Naruto s'interposa entre le sans-cœur et ses compagnons. Il frappa la main droite, éclatant le membre. Donald soigna Dingo épuisé, le blond restait en position d'attaque. L'armure-gardienne attaqua Naruto toute griffe dehors. Le porteur de Keyblade roula sur la droite évitant l'attaque, le stresse commençait à le prendre.

Cacher dans la pénombre, Sasuke regardait le combat

- Naruto...

Le blond roula sous l'armure-gardienne et il frappa l'autre main qui se détruit... Naruto sourit et un autre membre en moins la situation n'est pas exaspéré. Soudain, l'armure inversée rejoignit ses pieds contre son corps et une boule violette se forma dans le trou et il lança comme un boulet de canon sur Naruto. Une lumière orange l'engloba et un animal sortit de son corps... C'était un renard et il avait neuf queues, dont l'un d'elle envoya la boule loin du blond

-_ C'est toi qui m'as invoqué?_ demanda le renard

- Euh...

- _Mon nom est Kyubi, je serai ton gardien,_ dit le neuf queue

"Mon gardien... Est-ce le truc d'invocation de la fée" pensa Naruto

- _Exactement gamin! Nous allons vaincre ce sans-cœur, _répliqua Kyubi en s'élançant sur l'armure gardienne

Naruto brandit sa Keyblade prêt à combattre le sans-cœur géant. Le combat se finit rapidement grâce à Kyubi. Ce dernier se transforma en petite boule de lumière avant de rentrer en Naruto.

Ce dernier sortit sa Keyblade pour ensuite verrouiller la serrure.

- Waouh c'était plutôt bien ta petite invocation, dit Donald

- Merci et je dois dire que marraine la bonne fée avait raison Kyubi est une invocation qui me va plutôt bien, sourit Naruto, bon je crois qu'on ferait mieux de partir... J'espère vraiment que Sasuke va bien

Le trio partit dans le vaisseau Gummi. Naruto pleurait contre la vitre

- Je suis sur que Sasuke me déteste...

"Naruto parle tout seul" s'étonna Donald

- Sasuke... pleura Naruto

* * *

Rewiews?

**Lovelessnaru-chan: Ouf chapitre fini**

**Naru-chan: Tu as fais un bon boulot surtout que c'est marrant j'ai pris Sasuke pour un prunier**

**Sasu-chan: Tu aurais évité de dire que j'allais vomir après**

**Naru-chan: C'est pas de ma faute si Donald donne envie de vomir**

**Lovelessnaru-chan; Sasu-chan: -_-;**

**Naru-chan: Bah quoi? Sinon je suis content Sasuke apparaît dans ce chapitre^^**

**Lovelessnaru-chan: Allez merci d'y avoir lu et laissez des rewiews^^**


	9. Agrabah

**Hello! Voilà la suite que certain on attendut, je vous dis ce monde a été mon préféré dans le 1 donc je me suis défoulée sur ce chapitre et je dois que je pense que j'ai mis un peu trop de bêtise... Pauvre Naruto là-dedans on peut le prendre pour un imbécile, bonne lecture**

* * *

_**Episode 9: Agrabah**_

Dans une ville perdue dans le désert, la population avait disparu. Seulement deux personnes marchaient dans les rues désertiques. L'une des personnes était Maléfique, elle marchait en compagnie d'un homme vêtu d'une longue cape rouge, un couvre-chef sur sa tête noir et rouge parsemé d'une plume longue rouge. Soudain, un perroquet aux plumes rouges se posa sur l'épaule de l'homme

- Jafar... J'ai cherché la princesse Jasmine de partout mais aucune trace d'elle, dit le perroquet

- Hn... Cette fille cause plus de tracas qu'elle ne le mérite tout comme votre morveux à la clé, râla l'homme

- Tu m'avais pourtant assuré que tout était sous contrôle, dit Maléfique

- Agrabah regorge de cachette où se dissimulait mais grâce au sans-cœur, nous la trouverons rapidement, répliqua Jafar confiant, mais pourquoi la princesse est-elle si importe à vos yeux

- Tout simplement car nous devons récupérer les sept princesses de cœur pour pouvoir ouvrir la porte, répondit la sorcière

- Si la princesse Jasmine est si importe alors nous la trouverons...

Cacher dans une échoppe abandonnée une fille brune aux cheveux attachés en queue de cheval entrecoupé d'élastique bleu. Elle portait un débardeur bleu assez petit ainsi qu'un pantalon bouffant bleu. Elle avait un serre-tête bleu avec une pierre précieuse bleu

Naruto, Donald et Dingo arrivèrent dans la ville d'Agrabah et la première réaction du blond

- IL FAIT TROP CHAUD! hurla le porteur de la Keyblade

- Naruto reste calme, tenta Dingo

- Je suis habitué à la saison tropicale et marine et non à un désert aride où l'eau est rare... De l'eau sur mon île, il y en avait partout bon c'était de l'eau de mer mais cela rester tout de même de l'eau et ici rien, nada, je vais mourir, pleura Naruto

- Ne t'inquiète pas Donald... C'est le mal du pays qui prend Naruto, expliqua le chien

- Je ne comprends pas! Sasuke... Qu'ai-je fais qui a pu te contrarier...

- Et bien pour un mal du pays je dirai plutôt un mal de Sasuke. Ce sale gamin a embrouillé l'esprit de Naruto en allant le voir, râla Donald

- Allons Donald je te trouve plutôt méchant avec ce Sasuke, dit Dingo

- C'est normal à peine fut-il vu par Naruto qu'il nous avait oublié, répliqua le canard, et surtout qu'il a l'air d'un gros prétentieux c'est sur on ne le verra jamais dans la macarena dans un tutu rose avec un string léopard. Non mais tu l'as bien vu Dingo comme il était ce Sasuke et Naruto qui a dit des conneries en quoi je donne envie de faire vomir quelqu'un... Ce n'est pas moi qui ai secoué mon meilleur ami comme un prunier jusqu'à ce qu'il ait envie de cracher ses tripes

Naruto recroquevillé dans son coin n'écoutant plus ses deux compagnons. Le blond jouait avec le sable

- Sasuke... soupira le porteur de la Keyblade

Soudain, des sans-cœurs les coupèrent dans leur confidence. Naruto énervé les battu en deux trois mouvements et il vit une femme cachée un peu plus loin. Le trio courut jusqu'à elle. Cette dernière était cachée derrière les tonneaux exposés dans une vieille remise

- Merci d'avoir vaincu ces affreuses créatures, je suis Jasmine la fille du sultan, se présenta la fille brune recouvert en bleu

- Cela fait de toi alors une princesse, s'exclama Dingo

- Oui seulement Jafar a renversé le pouvoir de mon père avec les créatures qu'il nomme sans-cœur, expliqua la princesse

- Il est du côté des sans-cœurs, dit Naruto dans sa pose "je réfléchis", il faut qu'on le trouve et qu'on lui pose quelque question pour ensuite prendre sa déposition et chercher si besoin des témoins, des menottes pour son arrestation

- Euh... Naruto tu fais quoi? demanda Donald

- C'est la chaleur Donald... Naruto se prend pour un garde ou un truc du genre, dit Dingo

- Non je suis un flic... Sur mon île, il y avait plein de film policier et il semble que c'était le moment... Je sais je vais imiter Shun Spencer de la série Psych (série que je recommande tellement c'est marrant), s'exclama Naruto, bien alors Jasmine je vais lire avec les ondes de votre âme...

Mais il se prit un coup de Donald

- Bien maintenant que cet imbécile qui ne supporte pas vraiment les fortes chaleurs s'est calmé, parlons de chose sérieuse, dit le canard

- J'ai réussi à m'échapper à Jafar grâce à l'aide d'un garçon des rues, reprit Jasmine, son nom est Aladdin

- Aladdin, intervint une voix et devant il y avait Jafar, où est-ce que je peux trouver ce vaurien?

- C'est lui Jafar! s'exclama la brune

Naruto sortit une carte de sa poche

- FSE! Jafar vous êtes en état d'arrestation! cria le blond tendant sa carte à l'homme

Dingo regarda la carte

- Aya c'est écrit foyer sociaux éducatif, ria le chien

Naruto rougit

- Dingo c'est censé être top secret, je suis un flic avec une carte de mon collège alors chut, murmura le porteur de la Keyblade, quoi qu'il en soit Jafar je vous arrête pour avoir troublé l'ordre public avec les sans-cœurs, d'avoir une canne non réglementé à la société des personnes âgées, de porter des vêtements affreux et de m'avoir fait peur. Vous êtes dans de beau drap mon vieux 4 infractions en seulement une minute cela fait beaucoup, s'exclama Naruto, je vous emmène au poste de police pour avoir votre déposition et si possible les faits de votre égarement à l'avis de la société de Agrabah

Naruto sortit sa Keyblade

- Ah le garçon avec la clé, sourit Jafar

- Jasmine va-t'en on s'occupe de cet homme, s'exclama le blond

Elle partit mais suivit par des sans-cœurs. Soudain, des sans-cœurs entourèrent Naruto, Donald et Dingo. Le porteur de la Keyblade vit le vizir partir

- Cinquième infraction il est partit sans aucune classe, nota Naruto sur un calepin

- Ce n'est pas le moment Naruto, s'écria Donald

- Tu crois qu'il sera normal plus net quand on sera parti de ce monde? Demanda Dingo

- J'espère pour lui, dit le canard

Le trio vainquit rapidement les sans-cœurs

- Bien maintenant nous devons aller chercher le témoin son nom Aladdin, énonça Naruto, il doit être quelque part et c'est sur il n'est pas ici

- Non tu le crois, ironisa Donald

- Donald laissons Naruto. Le pauvre... La chaleur a embrouillé le peu de neurone qu'il a mais c'est mieux qu'il fasse cela que de pleurer à cause du syndrome Sasuke...

- Allons-y lieutenant Donald, lieutenant Dingo, s'exclama Naruto

Soudain, un tapis leur bloqua la route tirant sur le tee-shirt de Naruto

- Du calme citoyen, dîtes-nous votre problème, dit le blond en sortant son calepin, Hm... Hm hm... Je vois c'est très compréhensible

- Il t'a dit quoi? demanda Dingo

- Je ne sais pas je n'ai pas appris la langue du tapis, répondit Naruto

Le tapis tira de nouveau le tee-shirt du blond lui montrant son dos

- Tout le monde à bord! s'écria le porteur de la Keyblade

- Dingo lorsqu'on aura retrouvé le roi rappelle-moi d'acheter un cerveau à Naruto, chuchota Donald

Le trio monta sur le tapis et ils partirent en direction du désert. Naruto souriait le vent frais fouetté son visage avec une telle grâce qu'il se sentit bien. La nuit tomba, le blond remarqua une tête de tigre entouré de roche. Le trio descendit du tapis pour voir des sables mouvants commençant un engloutir un homme. Ses cheveux étaient noirs arrivant à hauteur des épaules. Il portait un petit chapeau rouge

-Allez lieutenant nous allons le sortir de là, s'exclama Naruto

Soudain, des sans-cœurs apparurent les encerclant

-Changement de programme je le sors de là et vous vous occupez des sans-cœurs, dit le blond en sortant sa clé pour aider le jeune à revenir

Dès qu'il fut sorti il prit une lampe pour la frotter

- Génie débarrasse-nous d'eux! S'exclama-t-il

Un homme bleu apparut dans un nuage

- Et un premier vœu, sourit l'homme

Les sans-cœurs disparurent dans un nuage de fumée. Ils partirent pour le désert

- Je me nomme Aladdin, dit le brun, je vois que vous avez fait la connaissance du tapis volant. Je reviens de la caverne aux merveilles où j'ai trouvé ce tapis ainsi que cette lampe

Il sortit la dite lampe et elle était de couleur jaune sable avec des symboles dessinés dessus

- Je vois, dit Naruto en notant sur son calepin, et sinon monsieur le stroumph génie avez-vous quelque chose à dire?

- Eh bien pour dire je ne suis pas un stroumph. Je suis le grand génie de la lampe. J'exauce trois vœux et mon maître est celui qui possède la lampe. Aladdin a déjà fait un vœu, il ne lui en reste plus que deux, répondit le génie

- Merci d'avoir été coopératif. Tiens j'avais noté un truc, remarqua Naruto, MERDE! On doit retourner à Agrabah la princesse Jasmine est poursuivie par un homme dangereux mal habillé et qui possède une canne serpent au lieu d'une canne normal. Il est recherché par mes soins pour plusieurs méfaits

Ils montèrent sur le tapis volant pour partir direction Agrabah.

- Mais dîtes-moi Donald... Il est tout le temps comme ça votre ami? demanda Aladdin

- Naruto... Dingo pense que c'est la chaleur... Il se peut il soit atteint également du syndrome de Sasuke

- Le syndrome de Sasuke... Qu'est-ce?

- C'est une maladie que seul Naruto peut contracter c'est une sorte de dépression qui se dégrade, répondit Donald, et cela atteint son cerveau

- Et c'est mortel? Paniqua Aladdin

- Non je ne crois pas

Naruto faisait pendant ce temps la discussion avec le génie en notant certaines de ses paroles

- Merci on en aura besoin pendant l'enquête en cours, sourit le blond

- Aya! Tu as chopé des bons trucs Naruto. Pour libérer le génie il faut que son maître fasse le vœu de le libérer, lit Dingo

- Sérieux Naruto tu as chopé un truc comme cela? S'étonna Donald

- Génie si tu veux je peux utiliser mon dernier vœu pour te libérer, proposa Aladdin, après qu'on est libéré Jasmine. Je te le promets

Ils partirent en direction d'Agrabah pour arriver devant la porte du palais où ils virent Jafar avec Jasmine

- On dirait que tu t'es affronté à plus fort que toi, n'est ce pas Aladdin, ria le vizir, retourne d'où tu viens vaurien je t'interdis de t'approcher de la princesse

- Jasmine! S'exclama Aladdin

Cette dernière lança un regard désolé au brun. Aladdin frotta sa lampe faisant le vœu de libérer Jasmine

- Il te reste un vœu tu me facilites vraiment la tache, sourit le génie alors que Jafar faisait une tête de surprise que Naruto prit en photo avec son téléphone portable

- Parfait je la garde comme souvenir avant qu'il aille en prison, expliqua le blond

Sur la photo, on voyait Jafar, la bouche grande ouverte prête à gober des mouches et des yeux qui sortaient presque de leur orbite.

- Ceci est un culte dans l'histoire des têtes de comique, ria Naruto

- Désolé mon garçon mais je crois que tu auras un autre culte des têtes comique, intervint Jafar alors que la lampe venait vers lui par le biais de son perroquet

Aladdin sursauta remarquant que la lampe n'était plus dans sa main. La lampe arriva dans la main de Jafar. Le génie disparut et la princesse dans un pot rouge

- Bien maintenant je vous souhaite bon vent... Attaquez-les, dit Jafar avant de disparaître.

Soudain, un sans-cœur éclata les pots derrière eux. Ils étaient en deux morceaux la tête et la queue. La tête était bleue foncée avec le symbole des sans-cœurs sur le front. Il avait deux petites antennes sur la tête. Alors que la queue avait deux piquants violets. Naruto sortit sa Keyblade prêt à combattre

- Laissez-moi voir ce que le FSE est capable de faire, dit le blond en se lançant contre le sans-cœur

Le porteur de la Keyblade frappa la tête tandis que le sans-cœur se raccrochait à des pots rouges. Un coup de la part de Naruto fit détacher les pots de la tête et de la queue.

La tête attaquait en électrisant ses antennes. Naruto y évita tant bien que mal alors que le sans-cœur tournoyait sur lui même frappant le blond. Ce dernier utilisa un sort de soin pour reprendre des forces.

Il se releva et le sans-cœur était partit ailleurs

- Hey! Reviens le scarabée! Cria Naruto pour partir à sa poursuite suivit de Donald, Dingo et Aladdin

Le blond stoppa le sans-cœur qui se reformait des pots rouges qu'il trouve. Naruto frappa de nouveau la tête jusqu'à ce qu'elle se détache des pots. Ces derniers attaquèrent Donald et Dingo se créant des jambes. Le blond frappa la tête violemment alors qu'elle tournait comme une toupie sur elle-même. Un éclair bleu entoura la bête tandis qu'elle disparaissait.

Naruto se retrouva à genoux au sol haletant tellement il était épuisé.

-Sa va Naruto ? demanda Dingo

- Euh… Oui ça peut aller seulement je suis épuisé ce scarabée était vraiment coriace comme adversaire, souffla le blond

- Nous devons partir ! s'exclama Aladdin, Jafar a emmené Jasmine à la caverne aux merveilles

- Nous devons nous dépêcher, ajouta Donald

- Oui nous devons en finir avec ce criminel, conclut Naruto en se relevant, je ne laisserai pas ce type s'en tirer aussi facilement

Le quatuor remonta sur le tapis volant en direction de la caverne aux merveilles. En arrivant, des éclairs leur tombaient dessus et ils remarquèrent que la tête de tigre était possédée par les ténèbres. Soudain, une lumière enveloppa Naruto

-_INVOCATION Kyubi !_ S'exclama le porteur de la Keyblade

Un renard à neuf queues sortit du corps de Naruto prêt à en découdre. L'animal attaqua le tigre et il trouva son point faible dans les yeux de la créature. Le renard fit monter Naruto sur son dos tandis que les autres attaquaient les sans-cœurs que la tête envoyait sur eux. Kyubi et Naruto frappait les deux yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils redeviennent jaune. Le renard retourna dans le corps de Naruto et le quatuor pénétra dans la caverne

-Suivez-moi je sais où est partit Jafar, dit Aladdin

Les trois compagnons suivaient le brun à travers la caverne jusqu'à trouver une pièce remplit de trésor en tout genre et ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce suivante.

* * *

Maléfique était au côté de Jafar devant la serrure

-Encore ce garçon ! S'exclama la sorcière

- Il est plus coriace qu'on l'aurait pensé. Il s'est débarrassé de la tête de tigre avec efficacité tellement que je suis surpris, expliqua Jafar, mais pourquoi ne pas expliquer la situation a ce Sasuke ?

- Car c'est simple. Il veut le garçon avec la clé, il n'est avec nous que pour lui et uniquement pour lui, répondit Maléfique

- Mais pendant qu'il est avec nous on peut en profiter pour…

Mais il fut coupé par l'arriver de Naruto et de ses amis. Le blond écarquilla les yeux en voyant la femme aux côtés de Jafar

-Attendez c'est vous la super méchante ? demanda le porteur de la Keyblade mais cette dernière disparut, elle est partie sans aucune classe la vilaine je le note

Naruto sortit son calepin et il écrit

-Jafar relâche Jasmine ! cria Aladdin

- Pas question, vois-tu c'est une princesse l'un des sept capable d'ouvrir la porte, sourit le vizir

- Ouvrir la porte ? S'étonnèrent Dingo et Donald

- Génie voici mon second vœu écrase-les ! s'exclama le méchant

- Je suis désolé les amis celui qui tient la lampe détient les ficelles je n'ai pas le choix…

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous on sera géré, dit Naruto rangeant son carnet et en sortant la Keyblade

Jafar bloqua les sorties avec sa canne serpent avant de commencer à attaquer (attention lecteur ceci est mon combat préféré et j'ai même donné un surnom à Jafar donc ne vous moquez pas). L'ennemi colora ses mains en bleu avant de créer un torrent de glace. Le génie s'excusa avant de frapper les malchanceux sur son chemin. Naruto courait pour aller sur une des stèles qui ornaient la salle pour y grimper. De son endroit, il voyait sous ce qu'il se passait. Soudain, une flamme apparut dans les mains de Jafar et il flamba sa canne au sommet créant une sorte de torche

-C'est l'homme à la torche ! S'exclama Naruto (je sais surnom débile mais que peut-on faire quand on n'est pas sérieux dans un combat)

Le dit homme à la torche vola vers Naruto armant sa canne pour le frapper mais le blond roula sur le côté

-Je ne comprends pas il y a une torche recouvert de feu et il attaque comme les vieux avec le manche de sa canne, remarqua Naruto mais Jafar continua d'essayer de le frapper avec le manche

La flamme s'éteint et le vizir fut entouré d'une lueur violette avant de sortir un rayon laser de sa canne. Naruto l'évita en descendant de sa stèle

-Hey ! On ne joue pas à Star Wars donc range le sabre laser, s'exclama Naruto

Jafar descendit de la stèle et Naruto le frappa violemment à l'abdomen faisant flancher le vizir qui sortit de nouveau

-Génie voici mon dernier vœu. Transforme-moi en génie tout puissant ! cria Jafar

Le grand bleu ferma les yeux avant de lancer une lumière sur le vizir qui ouvrit un grand trou dans le sol. Naruto courut vers Jasmine regarder l'ampleur des dégâts avant de constater qu'elle était seulement évanouie et qu'il pouvait s'occuper de Jafar. Le quatuor sauta dans le trou.

Autour d'eux il n'y avait que de la lave et des plates-formes les laisser à l'abri du feu. Soudain, un grand rouge apparut devant eux et le perroquet passa juste à côté de Naruto avec une lampe noire. Le blond le regarda avant de donner un coup discret à l'oiseau pour récupérer l'objet

-Personne ne peut me battre ! Ria Jafar-génie

- Ah oui ? Jafar vous êtes en état d'arrestation. Moi Naruto Uzumaki je te fous dans une magnifique prison qui s'appelle une lampe ! cria le blond en tendant la lampe vers Jafar, tu te dois d'écouter le possesseur de la lampe !

Soudain, un torrent entoura Jafar pour l'aspirer dans la lampe

-Comment trouves-tu les prisons modernes, sourit Naruto

- Bien joué Naruto ! S'exclama Dingo

- Bien trouvé ! Ria Donald

- Nous devons d'abord nous occuper de la serrure avant que j'ai un coup de soleil, dit le blond

En montant, Jasmine avait disparu stressant Aladdin. Naruto tendit sa clé droite vers la serrure et une lumière sortit de la Keyblade qui entra dans la serrure. La caverne commença à s'écrouler, le blond prit Aladdin qui se débattait pou retrouver la princesse.

Une fois sortit de la caverne, Naruto souffla en allant dans la maison de Aladdin. Ce dernier déprimait devant la disparition de Jasmine

-Hey ! Al ! Hey ho ! Il te reste encore un vœu demande-moi de retrouver Jasmine pour toi ! s'exclama le génie

- Je souhaite que tu sois libre génie, dit Aladdin

Le génie fit un drôle de tête auquel Naruto prit une photo avec son tel.

-Et voilà une autre pièce à conviction, sourit le blond, ne t'inquiète pas Aladdin on retrouvera Jasmine

- Je vous fais confiance les amis, sourit Aladdin, mais génie est-ce que tu peux les accompagner

- Désolé Al je ne reçois plus d'ordre de personne… Mais un service c'est totalement différent je crois que je vais bien essayer, répliqua le grand bleu

- Nous devons partir pour une autre enquête, intervint Naruto, à la prochaine

* * *

Chez les méchants

Hadès était avec Maléfique

-Ce vizir mielleux à tout fait rater, ragea le dieu des enfers, mais cela aurait été bien si quelqu'un était là pour lui donner un coup de main

- Et j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait j'ai ramené la princesse, intervint Sasuke

- On ne pouvait rien faire pour Jafar il était dévoré par sa propre haine et sa soif de pouvoir, ce sont des sentiments que l'on doit savoir maîtriser, dit Maléfique, d'ailleurs j'ai eu un petit tête à tête avec ton ami…

- Naruto ! s'exclama le brun, il a dû vous donner du fil à retordre

- Je dois te prévenir qu'il a trouvé une autre serrure et qu'il était prêt à faire rater mes plans… Mais ne t'inquiète pas tout ira bien… Nous avons une surprise pour toi. La moitié de notre contrat, dit la sorcière

Soudain, l'image de Sakura se forma sur la table

-Va la retrouver ton vaisseau t'attend, dit Maléfique

- Pourquoi faîtes-vous ça ? demanda Sasuke

- Mais voyons… Tu es comme un fils pour moi, je ne veux seulement ton bonheur, sourit la femme en caressant une des mèches du brun qui frappa la main

- Cela m'étonnerai, cracha-t-il

- Crois ce que tu veux mais n'oublie pas que j'ai remplis une partie de notre marché…

Sasuke partit prendre le vaisseau

* * *

Rewiews?

**Lovelessnaru-chan: **Voilà un autre chapitre de finit^^

**Naru-chan: **Génial je suis un super enquêteur et on peut voir que je suis intelligent grâce à mon calepin d'ailleurs c'est quoi le syndrome de Sasuke

**Sasu-chan: **C'est que tu es fou de moi

**Lovelessnaru-chan: **Non c'est une dépression à cause d'un garçon qui s'appelle Sasuke.

**Sasu-chan: **Je ne le fais pas déprimer après tout je lui fais du bien deux fois par jour, je le suce, le caresse...

**Lovelessnaru-chan: **On a compris Sasuke mais on ne veut pas les détails... Enfin si on veut bien au contraire

**Naru-chan: **Sasu-chan encore un mot de ce qu'on fait dans le lit et je te promets que je te mettrai en état d'arrestation

**Sasu-chan: **Alors tu me passeras les menottes...

**Lovelessnaru-chan: (Imaginant la scène) *bave***

**Naru-chan: **Bon vu que l'auteur est en délire total je m'en occupe. Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre et laissez des rewiews et le prochain chapitre sera Monstro ^^, à la prochaine


	10. Monstro

**Hello! Tout le monde voilà la suite que vous attendiez^^. Pour vous remercier de laisser des rewiews pour cette fic j'ai mis à la fin du chapitre un petit bonus enfin ce sera toujours en lien avec Kingdom konoha ne vous inquiéter pas^^, bonne lecture**

* * *

_**Episode 10 : Monstro**_

Dans le vaisseau Gummi, Naruto regardait à l'extérieur. L'espace, un univers inconnu qui garde ses mystères. Le blond repensait à Sasuke d'une manière un peu triste. Il avait marre... Pourquoi le brun ne l'aimait pas? Le porteur de la Keyblade se souvient quand il était jeune avec Sasuke avant de connaître Sakura...

Flash back

Sur l'île du destin, deux garçons marchaient dans les cabanes en bois se tenant la main

- Si je t'assure. Il y a vraiment un monstre! s'exclama l'un des enfants

- Mais c'est impossible et s'il y avait vraiment un monstre on ne devrait pas appeler quelqu'un? demanda l'autre

- Ne t'inquiète pas Naruto je te protégerai. Chut! Ecoute on peut entendre son grognement, dit le premier devant un mur de feuille près de la cascade, on doit être prudent. Naruto vient derrière moi et garde ta main dans la mienne

Le petit blond tremblait de ses membres tandis qu'il écoutait les ordres de son ami. Il resta derrière Sasuke gardant sa main dans celle du brun.

Ils arrivèrent dans une immense grotte... Mais aucun monstre

- C'est nul, soupira Sasuke

Naruto regarda autour de lui et il vit une porte

- Sas'ke! C'est quoi c'te porte? demanda le petit blond restant derrière le brun

- Je l'ignore mais reste prêt de moi

Naruto hocha la tête suivant le brun. Ce dernier examina la porte

- C'est nul! Il n'y a pas de poignet pour l'ouvrir! Râla Sasuke

- Cet endroit n'est pas hanté par un monstre... Ou un fantôme? dit le blond

- Non... Soupira le brun, c'est vraiment dommage mais ne t'inquiète pas Naruto... Un jour quand on sera grand, on vivra tous les deux une grande aventure et non un jeu pour les enfants!

- Sasu...

- Et je te protégerai! S'exclama Sasuke

Naruto prit son ami dans ses bras qui valut une petite teinte rouge sur les joues du petit brun

- Merci Sasu, sourit le blond, on y va! Il paraît qu'il y a une jeune fille dans la maison du maire. Elle est arrivée hier soir pendant la pluie de météorite...

Fin du flash back

Soudain, quelqu'un secoua le pauvre blond perdu dans ses pensées.

- Naruto! Cria un canard en plein dans les oreilles du porteur de la Keyblade

Ce dernier était totalement sonné puis il vit Donald

- J'espère que tu as une bonne raison pour me tirer d'un magnifique souvenir Donald! s'exclama Naruto

- Regarde! s'écria le canard

Le blond se leva pour aller derrière le siège de Donald. Devant eux une forme bleue ressemblant au loin à un chapeau.

- Qu'est ce que c'est? demanda Naruto

- Je n'en sais rien mais c'est gros, souffla le canard

Soudain, la forme se mit à bouger dévoilant aux passagers du vaisseau Gummi une énorme baleine.

- C'est un monstre ce truc! s'exclama le blond

- En effet, c'est Monstro le roi des baleines. Il est très agressif, intervint Jiminy

- Tu connais cette chose. Donald évite le, s'écria Naruto

- Je ne peux pas, on a des problèmes de commande! Cria le canard

La baleine arriva vers eux ouvrant grand sa bouche, le porteur de la Keyblade ne voulait qu'une chose que Sasuke soit là... Et il s'évanouie

- Sa suffit! cria Donald réveillant Naruto

Ce dernier se leva pour aller voir ses amis et il vit Donald impatient taper du pied ainsi que Dingo qui se protégeait avec son bouclier. Ce dernier remarqua Naruto

- Naruto est-ce que sa va? demanda le chien

- Oui cela peut aller... Vous faîtes quoi ça à l'air amusant, ria le blond

- Je crois que cette baleine de Monstro nous a avalé, répondit Dingo

Naruto paniqua

- Oh non! S'il vous plaît! Je veux sortir d'ici! Je ne veux pas mourir avec deux idiots sans avoir pu revoir Sasuke! Avant d'avoir eu une brillante carrière comme écrivant pour écrire ma fabuleuse aventure en temps que ninja! Pas avant de mettre marier et peut-être accessoirement avoir des enfants! Sortez-moi de là! cria le blond

Les deux vieux amis voyaient le drôle d'état de leur ami le laissant dans sa petite folie passagère après tout Donald avait l'habitude des drôles d'humeur du blond

- Je crois que je vais faire la météo. Aujourd'hui dans la "magnifique" bouche de Monstro on signale des averses, sourit Dingo

Soudain, quelque chose lui tomba sur son bouclier

- Oh pardon de violente averse, se corrigea le chien

Naruto regarda le dit "averse" et il vit une petite boîte bleue au sol. C'était un élixir. Il releva la tête pour voir un garçon fouillé dans un coffre sur une plate-forme

- Qui est là haut! cria Donald

- C'est moi, sourit un petit garçon en bois avec un bonnet rouge sur la tête. Des cheveux noirs, des yeux bleus clairs et une salopette rouge

- Ah ce n'est que Pinocchio, soupira de soulagement le canard avant d'écarquiller les yeux, Pinocchio! (Cher lecteur revenons un peu avant pour comprendre comment ils le connaissent)

Flash back (Ville de traverse)

Naruto, Donald et Dingo rentrèrent dans la tanière de Cid et au sol. Ils virent un petit garçon en bois. Soudain, Jiminy sortit de la capuche de Naruto pour voir le jeune homme

- Pinocchio! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là! S'étonna le criquet

- Bonjour Jiminy! Sourit le pantin

- Tu le connais Jiminy? demanda Naruto

- Bien sur! Je suis la conscience de Pinocchio c'est moi qui lui dit ce qui est bien et ce qui est mal pour le guider dans le droit chemin, expliqua Jiminy

- Je ne savais pas que tu avais une double vie Jiminy, souffla Donald

- Oh! En prenant Jiminy avec nous on a enlevé la conscience de Pinocchio, dit Dingo

- Ne vous en faîtes pas les amis, sourit le criquet, et Pinocchio soit un garçon bien sage

- Promis Jiminy, s'exclama le pantin

Fin du Flash back

- Pinocchio! Mais où vas-tu? demanda la conscience pendant que son ami partit, allez les amis! Rattrapons-le vite!

- Attends tu veux qu'on patauge dans la salive de Monstro, s'exclama Naruto, mais c'est dégoutant

- On n'a pas le choix, souffla Donald

- Paix à mon âme... soupira le blond

Quelque minute plus tard, ils arrivèrent sur un bateau

- Voilà père! Le moyen de quitter cet endroit! s'exclama Pinocchio

- Vraiment grâce à ce gros bloc? S'étonna le vieil homme

- Il a raison, intervint Naruto, dîtes? Vous n'avez pas une salle pour enlever de la bave de baleine sur moi car j'ai l'impression de sentir le poisson avarié...

- Euh oui bien sur au fond à droite, sourit le père de Pinocchio tandis que le blond courait dans la salle de bain, je me présente je me nomme Geppetto, je suis le père de Pinocchio. C'est moi qui l'aie fabriqué en espérant qu'il deviendra un vrai petit garçon

- Me revoilà! s'exclama Naruto, merci pour la douche

- Oh mais de rien mon bon jeune homme, sourit Geppetto, quelle aventure être avalé par Monstro... Mais une chance j'ai Pinocchio avec moi, pas vrai Pinocchio?

Ce dernier avait disparu

- Monsieur pour vous remerciez de la douche. On va aller le chercher, sourit Naruto

- Merci beaucoup, dit le père de Pinocchio

Le trio descendit du bateau pour rentrer dans le ventre 1 et ils virent le pantin de bois vers une autre sortie

- Pinocchio revient! s'exclama Naruto

- Geppetto se fait du souci pour toi, ajouta Dingo

- On n'a pas le temps de jouer, dit le blond en commençant à partir

- Hey Naruto! Je croyais que tu aimais les jeux! Intervint une voix qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille

Le blond se retourna et il vit son meilleur ami Sasuke

- Maintenant ces enfantillages ne t'intéressent plus maintenant que tu as la Keyblade, sourit le brun

- Sasuke... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? demanda Naruto

- Je joue avec Pinocchio, répondit son ami

- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi et Sakura... Tu l'as retrouvé?

- Possible... Attrape-moi et peut-être que je te le dirai, sourit Sasuke avant de partir avec le pantin

- ATTENDS! cria le blond

Naruto s'effondra sur le sol, frappant ce dernier. Des larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues

- POURQUOI TU ME DETESTES SASUKE! hurla le blond

Le brun entendit les paroles de son ami

- Que t'arrive-t-il? demanda Pinocchio

- Je ne te déteste pas je veux juste que tu sois prêt de moi, souffla Sasuke se pinçant les lèvres, son corps tremblait et il partit avec le pantin

Donald était outré encore une fois Naruto allait être en pleine dépression à cause de ce brun

- Allons-y, dit le blond, on va retrouver Sasuke

Quelque temps plus tard, Sasuke marchait Maléfique derrière lui

- Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes encore pour ce garçon, s'exclama la sorcière

- Je vous ai déjà dit de ne pas vous mêlez de mes affaires. C'est une histoire entre Naruto et moi, répliqua le brun

- Fais attention, si tu te laisses avoir par ta part de ténèbres les sans-cœurs dévoreront ton cœur

- Mêlez-vous de vos affaires! s'exclama Sasuke tandis que Maléfique disparut

Naruto courut et il vit Sasuke avec Pinocchio. Ce dernier partit à un autre endroit

- Sasuke pourquoi tu fais ça? Attends tu ne sais pas comme c'est un vrai labyrinthe cette baleine. On passe de ventre 1 à ventre 3, de ventre 3 à ventre 2, de ventre 2 à ventre 5, de ventre 5 à ventre 4 et de ventre 4 à ici (Je crois que c'est ça..), râla-t-il, donc maintenant tu vas arrêter de me faire courir de partout et il faut qu'on parle sérieusement

- Cela n'a jamais été notre fort Naruto de parler et tu le sais mieux que personne, souffla Sasuke

Des larmes roulèrent sur les joues du porteur de la Keyblade

- Pourquoi tu fais cela... Sasuke, pleura-t-il, j'en ai marre... Pourquoi j'ai le cœur qui me fait mal... ESPECE D'IDIOT!

Soudain, un cri de détresse retentit et Naruto reconnut celle de Pinocchio. Ils pénétrèrent dans l'intestin et le blond vit le pantin prisonnier d'un sans-cœur géant qui ressemblait fortement à une plante. Sasuke était à côté de Naruto

- Reste là je m'en occupe, dit le brun

- Tu peux toujours rêver Teme, cracha le blond se mettant en position d'attaque, j'en ai marre d'être celui que tu protégeais avant j'ai changé Sasuke

Naruto fonça sur le sans-cœur brandissant sa Keyblade. Tout d'un coup, un bras de la créature frappa le blond l'envoyant vers le mur mais Sasuke le rattrapa au vol. Donald et Dingo se firent bloquer par le sans-cœur. Le porteur de la Keyblade ouvrit légèrement les yeux

- Pourquoi... Sasuke... Pourquoi tu essaies toujours de me protéger... souffla Naruto

Le brun embrassa le front du blond pour ensuite repartir à l'assaut du monstre. Sasuke regarda Naruto qui essayait de se relever. Un petit sourire flétrit sur ses lèvres.

Soudain, le sans-cœur s'accrocha au "plafond" et il libéra Pinocchio le balançant dans un trou. Sasuke sauta à sa suite. Donald lança "soin" sur Naruto qui récupéra vite et il sauta dans le trou

Ils arrivèrent sur le bateau de Geppetto. Ce dernier regardait son fils se faire enlever par Sasuke

- Rendez-moi mon garçon, pleura le père du pantin

- Une marionnette avec un cœur... Je me demande s'il peut aider quelqu'un qui a perdu le sien, dit le brun

- Attends Sasuke tu parles de Sakura? demanda Naruto

- Elle t'intéresse maintenant? Sourit Sasuke en partant ailleurs avec la marionnette

Naruto ne comprenait plus qu'est ce qui se passe avec Sasuke?

- Je vous en prie... Sauvez mon garçon, supplia le vieil homme

- Oui ne vous inquiétez pas on le ramènera, sourit Naruto

- Tenez cela vous sera surement utile, dit Geppetto

Il lança une poudre sur le trio et Naruto sauta. Il remarqua qu'il sautait plus haut que d'ordinaire. Le trio partit à la poursuite de Sasuke. Ce dernier se trouvait dans l'estomac de la baleine

- Sasuke! s'écria Naruto

Ce dernier se retourna et il souriait en voyant le blond

- Tiens te voilà Naruto. Je t'attendais, dit Sasuke

- Sasuke arrête tes bêtises et viens avec nous, s'exclama Naruto

- Naruto... C'est notre seul chance de sauver Sakura

- Je refuse de tuer quelqu'un pour une amie même si elle m'est chère...

- Mais Naruto pourquoi aider une marionnette qui n'a pas de cœur? demanda Sasuke

- Je m'en fiche qu'elle est un cœur ou non car il lui reste une conscience... Une petite voix en nous ou un Jiminy criquet qui nous guide et nous fait savoir ce qui est bien ou mal. Tu ne peux peut-être plus entendre la tienne mais la mienne je l'entends parfaitement et elle me dit que tu es dans le mauvais camp, s'écria le blond

- Notre petit Naruto a tellement grandis qu'il sort des phrases philosophiques, pleura Dingo

- Il est peut-être encore un peu victime du syndrome Sasuke? Chuchota Donald

- Dans ce cas Naruto, on n'a plus à se dire tous les deux, dit le brun

Soudain, le sans-cœur de tout à l'heure apparut bloquant Naruto qui voulait voir Sasuke. Ce dernier disparut dans un portail dimensionnel.

Le blond brandit sa Keyblade prêt à découdre avec le sans-cœur tandis que Jiminy emmenait Pinocchio en sécurité. Naruto vit du liquide vert autour d'eux et la chose plante à dent. Le blond remarqua un truc sombre dans la gorge du sans-cœur. Ce dernier ouvrit grand la bouche crachant le liquide vert sur eux

- Bon sang du suc gastrique sur nous mais tu es dégoutant j'ai pris ma douche il n'y a pas longtemps. Je n'y crois pas ce monde est vraiment répugnant! s'exclama Naruto sortant sa Keyblade frappant le sans-cœur avec force jusqu'à ce le truc sombre s'éclate.

Donald et Dingo écarquillèrent les yeux en voyant que Naruto avait vaincu le sans-cœur sans eux. Ce dernier commençait à exploser dans l'estomac. Le blond regarda de partout appelant son "ami" Sasuke mais rien.

Donald et Dingo tirèrent le porteur de la Keyblade jusqu'au vaisseau Gummi pour quitter cet enfer

Dans un bateau, Sasuke en compagnie de Maléfique regardait Sakura dormir sur le sofa

- Alors le cœur de Sakura et...

- Perdu à jamais, finit la sorcière, ou emporter par les sans-cœurs dans le monde des ténèbres

- Comment puis-je ramener son cœur?

- Il existe 7 princesses au cœur pur, nous les appelons les princesses de cœur. Elles ont un pouvoir immense défiant l'imagination, ensemble elles ouvriront la porte vers le cœur de tous les mondes là où il y a une sagesse inouïe. Tu trouveras sans doute le moyen de sauver le cœur de Sakura et de récupérer ton ami

Sasuke regarda la rose dormir

- Ne t'inquiète pas Sakura... Naruto nous reviendra... Bientôt

* * *

**Moment bonus pour les lecteurs^^**

Ventre 2

- SASUKE TU ES OU! cria Naruto

- Naruto n'hurle pas, s'exclama Donald

- C'est marrant mon tonneau il bouge, remarqua le blond

Tout d'un coup, le tonneau se créa des jambes

- C'est quoi ce trucs? s'écria Naruto

- Ayo... On dirait un sans-cœur, dit Dingo

Naruto sauta avant de tomber

- Arrête de dire des bêtises! Les sans-cœurs ne sont pas des objets, contredit le blond

- Pourtant dans Agrabah les pots avaient bien des jambes aussi, remarqua Donald

-Débat du jour... Est-ce que les pots et les tonneaux sont des sans-cœurs? Surtout que si on regarde bien ils n'ont pas le symbole des sans-cœurs, dit Naruto

- Naruto! On a finit allons à l'autre ventre! s'exclama Donald, d'ailleurs pourquoi cette baleine à plusieurs ventres

- On ne le sera jamais, dirent Naruto et Dingo

* * *

Rewiews?

**Naru-chan: **Je m'occupe exeptionnellement du petit dialogue car Lovelessnaru-chan me l'a autorisé^^ et que je dois vous faire passer un message important pour aider l'auteur qui ne sait plus quoi faire... Voilà alors déjà elle est heureuse que vous laissiez des rewiews et pour vous remerciez en plus du petit bonus elle vous laisse choisir notre prochaine destination entre la ville d'halloween et Atlantica^^. Ce serait bien gentil de choisir car elle adore ces deux monde^^. Donc merci de bien vouloir lui répondre par rewiews et de choisir entre ces deux mondes:

La ville d'halloween et Atlantica

Au revoir^^


	11. Atlantica

**Naru-chan: **Hello! Tout le monde. Aujourd'hui je fais la petite introduction du chapitre à la place de l'auteur^^. Donc voilà déjà merci pour les personnes qui ont voté pour notre prochaine expédition qui est Atlantica bien sur juste après nous irons à la ville d'Halloween car l'auteur m'a trouvé un super costume pour cet événement et elle veut en profiter... Sinon elle pense faire à la ville d'Halloween un petit bonus à la fin du chapitre voir même le monde d'après ^^ donc si vous avez des petites idées utilisez-les^^

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

_**Episode 11: Atlantica**_

Naruto s'ennuyait dans le vaisseau Gummi comme toujours Donald refusait qu'il conduise ce vaisseau. Le blond regardait l'espace, repensant à Sasuke... Pourquoi tout était devenu aussi étrange entre eux? Depuis qu'il avait quitté leur île tout était bizarre entre la disparition de Sakura, le comportement de Sasuke vis à vis de Naruto... Ce dernier ne savait plus par où commencer avec son ami d'enfance.

Soudain, le vaisseau Gummi s'arrêta faisant presque tomber Naruto de son siège. Le blond regarda à l'extérieur et il vit un monde plein d'eau

- Euh... Donald? S'étonna le porteur de la Keyblade

- On est arrivé, sourit le canard

- Quoi? Attends Donald je sais que tu es un canard et que les canards ont besoin d'eau pour vivre mais moi je ne tiens que 21 secondes sous l'eau et pas plus, paniqua Naruto

- Ne sous-estime pas le grand pouvoir du grand Donald, s'exclama-t-il

Dans l'eau, une lumière y sortit trois silhouettes. L'une d'elle est Naruto, il était torse nu avec une queue de poisson orange. Donald avait des tentacules de poulpe et Dingo était une tortue

Naruto essaya de nager mais il avait quelque difficulté à nager avec sa nageoire.

Il vit soudain une fille aux cheveux rouges, avec des yeux bleus comme les cieux et une queue verte ainsi que deux coquillages violets qui cachaient sa poitrine. Il y avait un petit poisson jaune à rayure bleu ainsi que un crabe rouge

- Polochon regarde! s'exclama la jeune femme, dit on cherche un de nos amis il s'appelle Choupinet (En hommage à Kingdom hearts abrégé)

Naruto réfléchit avant de rougir de honte

Flash back quelque jour avant la tempête sur l'île

- Naruto tu peux aller me chercher poisson pour le radeau? demanda Sakura

Le blond arriva vers l'eau

- Par ici casse-croute, sourit Naruto

Fin du flash back

Naruto ria de gêne

- Non je ne crois pas, dit le blond

- Vous venez d'où? C'est la première fois que je vous vois ici d'où venez-vous?

- Nous venons d'un océan très lointain, répliqua le porteur de la Keyblade

- Je les trouve bizarre, intervint le poisson

- C'est juste qu'on n'est pas habitué à ses eaux, ria doucement Naruto se frottant le derrière de la tête

- Dans ce cas, on peut peut-être vous apprendre comment on nage par ici, sourit la rousse, mon nom est Ariel

Soudain, Naruto eut l'impression de voir une autre femme que cette Ariel... Elle avait de longs cheveux rouges flamboyant, des yeux turquoise. Elle le regardait avec un regard plein de tendresse

- _Naruto..._ dit-elle en tendant sa main vers le blond

- Naruto, intervint la voix de Donald

Le blond perdit l'image de la femme pour revenir à Ariel.

- Vous êtes prêt? Sourit la rousse

Après quelque minute, le trio arrivait à nager comme des experts sous les félicitations de Sébastien le crabe. Soudain, des sans-cœurs apparurent. Ils ressemblaient à des poissons ou des méduses. Je sortis ma Keyblade ordonnant à Ariel et à ses amis poissons d'aller se cacher.

Le combat démarra, Naruto réussit à en tuer de même pour Donald et Ding

- C'est bon on s'en sort malgré notre toute nouvelle condition, sourit le blond

- Bien joué, vous les avez vaincu! s'exclama la voix de Ariel, dîtes... Cela ne vous dérangerez pas de m'escorter jusqu'au palais de mon père?

- Bien sur que non, dit le maître de la Keyblade

La rousse sourit avant de leur demander de la suivre. Sur le chemin, ils durent affronter des sans-cœurs qui en sortaient par dizaines.

- Ce n'est pas vrai je suis épuisé, soupira Naruto

- Si t'as soif... Boit de l'eau, dit Donald

Dingo se mit à rire à la vanne pourri du canard-poulpe. Ils arrivèrent enfin au palais d'Ariel.

- Oyez! Oyez! Vous nagez devant le grand roi Triton, roi d'Atlantica et des océans, présenta Sébastien

Naruto regarda l'homme, il était bien vieux avec sa longue barbe blanche, sa couronne jaune. Le roi avait dans sa main une énorme fourchette

- Père! s'exclama la rousse

- Ariel! Tu m'as encore désobéi! Je t'avais ordonné de ne pas quitter le palais! s'écria le roi

- Dîtes on ne devrait pas l'aider, chuchota Naruto

- Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé quand tu as voulu interférer, dit Donald

Naruto réfléchit pour ensuite se rappeler dans le monde d'Alice... Qu'ils ont du chercher des preuves et qu'ils avaient fait la rencontre avec un chat qui deviendra son futur tapis ou carpette.

- Oui mais si un poisson m'embête... C'est dans mon estomac qu'il finit, sourit Naruto

- Qui sont-ils? demanda le roi

Naruto se retourna et il remarqua qu'ils étaient sans savoir comment rentrer dans la conversation

- Nous sommes venus d'un océan très lointain comme dans Star Wars sauf qu'eux c'était une galaxie lointaine, très lointaine, dit rapidement Naruto

Donald se frappa le front

- Naruto je ne crois pas qu'il connaisse ton truc Star Wars, souffla le canard

- Pourtant c'est génial j'ai même eu une rediffusion gratuite avec l'homme à la torche, sourit le blond

- Ce que cherche à dire notre ami c'est qu'on cherche la serrure, intervint Dingo

- La quoi? s'exclama Triton

- Je crois que je préférai le truc bizarre de Naruto, soupira Donald

- Hourra!

- Cela ne peut exister ici pas dans mon royaume, s'écria le roi, Ariel! Je t'interdis formellement de quitter le palais! Est ce que tu m'as compris?

- Mais père je...

- Ariel! Pas un mot de plus!

La sirène partit suivit du trio. Ils arrivèrent dans une grotte cachée par un rocher

- C'est ma cachette secrète où je range tous mes objets trouvés, dit la rousse

Naruto regarda de partout et il remarqua que tous ses objets trouvés appartenaient aux humains sauf une chose un truc bleu avec une forme de fourchette

- Dîtes... Si on allait chercher ce que vous êtes venus faire ici, sourit Ariel, il faut aller dans l'épave c'est là-bas qu'on peut trouver des choses intéressantes

Naruto hocha la tête pour ensuite la suivre. Ils arrivèrent à la mer d'Atlantica

- Il y a un courant fort par ici pour y parvenir il faut s'accrocher à un dauphin, expliqua la rousse

Le quatuor vit un dauphin arrivait vers eux. Ils s'installèrent près des rochers et dès que le mammifère fut à leur hauteur Naruto lui prit l'aileron, Donald une nageoire, Ariel l'autre nageoire et Dingo tenait la queue de poisson de Naruto et ils partirent s'accrochant au dauphin

- On dirait du rodéo, s'esclaffa le blond

Ils arrivèrent à l'épave

- Il faut rentrer dedans, s'exclama Ariel

Et ils y pénétrèrent à l'intérieur. Naruto remarqua alors vers une fenêtre un petit coffre

- Je viens d'avoir un sens logique, dit le blond

- De quoi Naruto? demanda Donald

- Nous sommes dans une épave et souvent dans les documentaires animaliers que je me regarde quand je suis malade ils disent souvent que des requins traînent particulièrement près des épaves, expliqua Naruto

Soudain, la vitre du bateau se brisa et un requin apparut voulant les mordre mais l'énorme poisson resta bloquer avant de partir

- Naruto... La prochaine fois fait en sorte que l'instant eurêka arrive plus tôt! s'exclama Donald

Le blond rougit en se grattant l'arrière de la tête

- Cela va être dur de sortir avec ce requin, dit Ariel

- D'abord regardons se qu'il y a dans ce coffre, dit Naruto en l'ouvrant et il vit un cristal bleu argenté en forme de fourchette, ce n'est pas vrai par ici il n'y a que des fourchettes! C'est quoi la nouvelle mode... Bientôt je vais devoir me "coiffer" avec une fourchette si ça continue

Naruto y prit et ils sortirent de l'épave. Ils nagèrent vite vers le haut et le requin ne semblait nullement les remarquer.

- Euh Naruto... La sortie est plus bas, dit Ariel

- QUOI! cria le blond

Soudain, le requin les vit et il se mit à la hauteur du quatuor

- Naruto, la prochaine fois! Ferme-là! s'écria Donald

- Si on se fait bouffer il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois, s'exclama Naruto

Tout d'un coup, le requin leur fonça dessus les séparant. Naruto se mit un peu en retrait mais le carnivore y vit et il se mit à poursuivre le blond qui se mit à nager le plus vite possible évitant de finir dans l'estomac du requin

- Lâche-moi espèce de requin si tu es gentil je vais te donner un nom! Kisame cela te va! s'exclama Naruto, après tout, j'ai entendu dans un cours du frère de Sasuke, Itachi que Kisame est un requin, le requin est un poisson donc Kisame est un poisson (Petit dialogue lié au cours que donne Deidara à Itachi)

- Nage au lieu de faire un cours! Cria Donald, _Foudre!_

Un éclair jaillit du bâton du canard-poulpe qui s'abattit sur le requin qui s'enfuit

- Au revoir Kisame! s'exclama Naruto

- Vite allons-nous en avant qu'il ne revienne pour cette fois te dévorer, dit Ariel

Le quatuor repartit pour la cachette d'Ariel et Naruto posa le cristal dans la fente

- Ariel... Je t'avais formellement interdit de sortir du palais, dit Triton avant de se mettre dans une grande colère. Il brandit soudain, sa longue fourchette et il détruit le cristal

- Papa! Pourquoi tu as fait! Je te déteste! cria Ariel avant de partir

- Toi là tu n'es pas une créature des mers! s'écria le roi

Naruto écarquilla les yeux

- Tu es peut-être aussi mignon qu'une sirène mais cela se voit que tu n'as rien d'une créature des océans c'est évident... Je dois présumer que tu es le maître de la Keyblade, dit Triton, tu as enfreint le premier ordre. En tant que maître de la Keyblade, tu n'as en aucun cas le droit d'interférer dans les affaires des autres mondes...

- Je le sais mais...

- Tu as enfreint ce principe. Ta présence peut nuire à celle des autres mondes et entraîner le chaos... Je remercie d'avoir sauvé ma fille mais je veux que tu saches qu'il n'y a pas de place pour toi et pour ta clé dans mon océan, énonça le roi

Naruto regarda sa Keyblade avant d'entendre un rire à l'extérieur. Le blond sortit en vitesse de la cachette et il vit Ariel avec une femme violette et des cheveux blancs, elle était vraiment grosse

- Je parie qu'elle a gagné le prix de miss mocheté ambulante et qu'elle fasse partie du classement de Sasuke dans les "femmes" les plus moches de notre île

- Elles se dirigent vers le palais, dit Dingo

- Suivons-les, chuchota Naruto

Ils arrivèrent dans le palais et ils virent la femme affreuse avec le trident avant qu'elle ne parte dans un nuage de fumée. Ariel nagea jusqu'à leur rencontre

- Nous devons arrêter Ursula, paniqua la rousse

- Ursula? S'étonna Naruto, c'est miss face de poulpe

- Euh... Oui dépêchons-nous! Mon père a été blessé par ma faute, dit Ariel

- D'accord allons-y, s'exclama le blond

Le quatuor nageait à travers le courant grâce à une capacité obtenue "Super nage" pour arriver dans une grotte où ils pénétrèrent pour arriver dans un endroit vide de végétation. Ursula arriva pour ensuite utiliser le trident. De la fumée sombre les enveloppèrent tandis qu'ils voyaient Ursula grossir comme un ballon (Oui je sais dans le jeu il y a un autre combat mais je préfère celui-là). Elle captura ses adversaires de ses grands tentacules

- Donald fais quelque chose! s'exclama Naruto

- Je veux bien mais quoi? dit le canard

- Cherche t'es un poulpe toi aussi! cria le blond

Ariel mordit le tentacule pour se libérer et elle libéra également ses trois autres amis.

Soudain, Ursula essaya d'aspirer se qui avait autour d'elle. Naruto nagea dans le sens inverse du courant et la femme poulpe arrêta son aspiration

- Beurk pas fameux, dit Ursula

- Bah vous savez l'eau de mer n'est pas très recommandé à boire, dit Naruto

Ce dernier passa derrière la nuque d'Ursula pour la frapper.

Soudain, Ursula gigota dans tous les sens rétrécissant avant de disparaître

- Vous voyez l'eau de mer n'est pas recommandé, sourit Naruto avant de récupérer le trident, direction le palais

Dans le palais, le roi triton récupéra sa fourchette

- Je vous remercie pour votre aide, dit le roi, pour cela je vais vous laisser fermer la serrure

- Mais où est-elle? demanda Ariel

- Dans ta cachette voyons, dit Triton

- Dans ce cas allons-y maintenant, dit Naruto

Ils arrivèrent dans la cachette d'Ariel et le trident s'activa automatiquement faisant apparaître la serrure que Naruto ferma

- Dis Naruto... Le monde d'où tu viens il ressemble à quoi? demanda la rousse

- A ce propos désolé de t'avoir menti, dit Naruto

- Ce n'est rien, répondit-elle, j'espère juste un jour pouvoir moi aussi partir

- Naruto regarde! s'exclama Donald en lui tendant des feuilles, c'est une page déchirée et le rapport

Le blond sourit avant de voir Ariel

- On doit partir mais j'espère qu'un jour on se reverra, sourit Naruto

- Je serais heureuse de vous revoir

Soudain, Ariel redevint la femme que Naruto vit lors de sa première rencontre avec la rousse. Elle affichait un sourire rayonnant

- _Bien joué Naruto..._

* * *

**Bonus lecteur (A partir de maintenant et pour ceux qu'ils veulent je fais un bonus à la fin de chaque chapitre)**

Dans le château de la forteresse oubliée,

- Ils ont atterrit sur le territoire de Ursula, dit Maléfique, elle nous a envoyé des images d'eux

Sur la table une vidéo de Naruto en sirène. Sasuke y vit et un mince filé de sang coula sous son nez

- Waouh! Je savais que Naruto était légèrement musclé mais là je dois dire que j'ai envie de le dévorer, dit le brun

- Pourquoi? Parce que c'est un poisson? demanda Maléfique

* * *

Rewiews?

**Sasuke: **Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu es fais un bonus sur ma réaction envers Naruto

**Lovelessnaru-chan: **Hihi! C'est la vie mon pauvre Sasu avoue que tu aurais aimé le croquer

**Sasuke:** Le requin a failli le faire à ma place

**Naruto: **Vous parlez de Kisame mon requin apprivoiser?

**Kisame: **J'APPARAIS DANS LA FIC!

**Lovelessnaru-chan: **Oui mais en mode requin je veux dévorer les fesses de Naru-chan

**Sasuke (préparant son chidori):** Tu vas mourir sale requin

**Lovelessnaru-chan: **Vu que Sasuke semble survolter on va s'arrêter ici et je vous dis à la prochaine


	12. La ville d'Halloween

**Hello tout le monde! Je suis contente j'ai réussi à y finir. Mais je préviens ce chapitre n'est peut-être pas aussi drôle que les autres à part peut-être pour la lubie de Naruto mais vous comprendrez de quoi je parle**

**Réponse aux rewiews:**

**A.n'onyme: **Et oui Maléfique est un peu naïve dans le chapitre précédent mais au moins cela donne un bon moment de rire

**Tsuna: **En effet, les bonus sont des plus sur Sasuke dans l'endroit où il se cache^^. Non ne t'inquiète c'était seulement dans le précédent car après tout il entre dans un monde où il n'y a que de l'eau donc la téléportation c'est seulement dans ce monde^^. Non Sora ne voit pas Aqua. Naruto voit bien sa mère mais cela viens de mon imagination et non du jeux vidéo... Sinon Sora (qui est un de mes perso favori) ne voit personne sauf Kairi mais pour lui expliquer quelque chose^^...

**Soln96: **J'espère que t'as plus mal aux joues^^. Sinon oui j'ai mis Kisame pour rester un peu dans le monde de Naruto également et qui mieux qu'un requin pour représenter Kisame^^

**La vieille Tsunade: **Merci pour ta rewiew. Je t'adore ma vieille et tu me dis si celui tu l'as bien aimé^^

**Bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

_**Episode 12: La ville d'Halloween**_

Dans le vaisseau Gummi, Naruto éternua se disant que la prochaine fois qu'il irait à Atlantica il prendra un truc supplémentaire.

Donald regardait la route tandis que Dingo ronflait épuiser de son voyage

Soudain, le vaisseau s'arrêta et le trio descendit du vaisseau pour le nouveau monde

Les trois arrivèrent dans le monde. Naruto écarquilla les yeux en voyant Donald et Dingo. Le canard ressemblait à un rouleau papier toilette ambulant. Le chien lui avait une citrouille sur son nez, des yeux vairons l'un rouge et l'autre dont la pupille fait penser à un aveugle.

Naruto vit une flaque et il vit sa tenue. Il avait des oreilles de renard sur ses cheveux blonds, un masque orange faisant une grimace. Le blond vit son œil droite cacher par un pansement. Son teint n'était pas halé comme toujours mais un peu plus pâle. Il avait un collier à ras le cou avec sa feuille dessus. Il voyait derrière lui des ailes de démons. Un tee-shirt noir avec des ficelles rouges qui attachées une manche... Des mitaines noires. Un pantalon noir déchiré par endroit et il avait des chaussures en croix et des banderoles qui attachaient ses chaussures à son pantalon. Naruto vit soudain, une queue de renard

- Hey! Je suis plutôt pas mal, sourit le blond, au moins je ne suis pas un canard toilette. Je vais essayer de voler

Naruto sauta et il essaya d'utiliser ses ailes dans le dos mais il tomba

- Ce n'est pas juste j'ai des ailes mais je ne vole pas, bouda le blond

- Naruto ce n'est qu'un déguisement, soupira Donald

- Ayo! C'est vrai qu'il est plutôt pas mal, intervint Dingo, mais vous avez vous le monde où on est atterrit

Le blond se retourna et il vit qu'il était dans un monde plutôt lugubre. Les rues étaient faiblement éclairées par des lampadaires. Des feuilles orange, rouge et jaune montrant l'automne présent. Un puits avec de l'eau vert s'écoulait de la gueule d'une gargouille. Le ciel violacé, le blond s'étonna à voir des sans-cœurs n'attaquant nullement.

Ils virent un homme avec un immense chapeau sur la tête et un immense sourire dévoilant toutes ses dents.

- Et maintenant, voici le maître de l'horreur Jack Skellinton, dit l'homme

Soudain, sortant de la fontaine, un squelette humain avec un costume en queue de pie. Les fantômes sans-cœurs bougeaient en rythme.

- Stop! s'exclama le squelette, nous devons les rendre encore plus effrayant monsieur le maire.

Il fit une pose totalement stupide

- Je crois que je vais consulter le docteur, dit-il

Dans leur coin, Naruto ne put qu'acquiescer

- C'est qu'il a la peau sur les os et qu'il semble un peu fêlé, sourit le blond

Le trio le suivit et ils pénétrèrent dans un le laboratoire d'un savant fou. Le corps d'un sans-cœur sur une table d'opération. Il avait un homme en fauteuil roulant. Il était vêtu d'une blouse blanche sale, il ressemblait au docteur Frankenstein. Il souleva le couvercle de sa tête dévoilant son cerveau.

- Bien Jack, tu veux que les sans-cœurs soient la vedette de ton spectacle d'Halloween et si on donnait au sans-cœur un cœur, sourit le docteur

- Cela peut-être une excellente idée docteur après tout c'est vous le docteur, dit Jack

Le médecin apporta un cœur fermé d'un cadenas ainsi que des ingrédients.

- Mélangez tous ces éléments et on obtient un cœur, dit le docteur, mais pour cela il nous faut la clé

Naruto sourit en entendant cela et il sortit sa Keyblade

- Je vais les aider, dit le blond

- Non Naruto je te rappelle que tu ne dois pas interférer, répliqua Donald

- Allez! J'ai envie de voir les sans-cœurs dansaient pour une fois qu'ils peuvent servir à quelque chose autant y voir tu n'as pas envie de les voir danser? demanda Naruto

- Je n'ai pas ce genre d'idée, dit le canard

Naruto bouda et il brandit sa clé qui ouvrit le cadenas. Jack alla vers lui

- C'était fantastique euh?

- Naruto, sourit le blond

- Et bien Naruto je te remercie de ton aide, dit le squelette

- Dîtes monsieur sac d'os c'est vrai que ce sans-cœur va danser? demanda Naruto excité

- Mais bien sur petit renard démoniaque, sourit Jack, les sans-cœurs seront l'apothéose de mon grand spectacle pour Halloween

- Génial! Maintenant que j'ai une super tenue je vais avoir des bonbons! Hourra! s'exclama le blond

- Des bonbons?

- Oui c'est une tradition chez moi à chaque Halloween on va dans les rues faisant du porte à porte demandant des bonbons, expliqua le porteur de la Keyblade

- Veux-tu m'accompagner je dois aller chercher d'autre ingrédient? demanda Jack

Naruto hocha la tête et il suivit le squelette. Ils allèrent dans la place centrale allant voir le maire qui leur donna un ingrédient pour ensuite aller dans le cimetière.

Dans le cimetière, Naruto et ses amis virent un chien fantôme avec un nez orange qui s'illumine

- Je suis sur que ce chien est mort à cause de la grippe, sourit le blond

Donald soupira devant la stupidité de son compagnon. Dingo ria de la petite blague pourrie de Naruto. Jack ordonna à son chien d'aller chercher une certaine Sally.

Naruto repensait en voyant le chien à Kiba son ami sur l'île... Lui aussi avait un chien du nom de Akamaru. Le blond sourit à cette pensée... Ses amis lui manquaient énormément plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensée

Son cœur se serra en pensant à Sasuke et à son drôle de caractère.

Soudain, sortant de derrière une tombe, une femme cousue de partout apparut. Elle avait long cheveux orange et une guenille en guise de vêtement

- Sally as-tu la mémoire qu'il nous faut? demanda Jack

- Mémoire? Tu veux parler de ça? dit-elle en lui tendant des feuilles

Le squelette y prit tandis que la jeune femme essaya de le prévenir d'un danger

- Sally ne t'inquiète pas je ferai le plus fabuleux des halloweens que la ville n'est jamais vu lorsque nous aurons offert un cœur au sans-cœur ils danseront comme nous le voudrons, s'exclama Jack avant de partir

Naruto ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait un très mauvais pressentiment et cela ne s'atténuer pas.

Ils repartirent pour la demeure du docteur. Ce dernier prépara le cœur les ingrédients étaient fin prêt. Naruto les regardait faire.

Soudain, une explosion survint anéantissant l'expérience tandis que trois petits garnements prirent le cœur artificiel pour l'emporter ailleurs.

- Ce n'est pas vrai c'est Am Stram et Gram, dit Jack

- Pique et pique et collé rat Bo rebot et rat tâta, ajouta Naruto, PITCH c'est toi la momie Donald

- C'est quoi ce truc stupide, soupira le canard

- J'ai l'impression d'être le seul à m'amuser, râla le blond

- Non tu as Dingo

Les deux regardèrent le chien. Ce dernier était entrain de dormir la table d'opération

- On peut l'ouvrir? demanda Naruto

- Non mais cela ne va pas bien on doit récupérer un cœur crétin, dit Donald, je n'ai pas envie de finir devant la reine de cœur parce que j'ai ouvert le corps endormi de mon ami

- Euh... On ne va pas retourner dans ce monde auquel la reine ressemble à une baleine et qui est totalement démodée sur la façon de tuer quelqu'un... Il faut utiliser la tronçonneuse cela marche mieux. Je tiens cela d'un film d'horreur que Sasuke et moi avions regardé, c'était "massacre à la tronçonneuse" j'en ai fait des cauchemars pendant 4 jours, dit Naruto

- Des fois ta culture est quand même bizarre et je le confirme ici même, dit Donald

Le blond sourit

- Venez les amis! s'exclama Jack

Le duo laissa Dingo au "bon soin" du docteur.

Le maire hurla l'aide de Jack. Les sans-cœurs sont devenus incontrôlable. Naruto se sentait de plus en plus mal son cœur se contractait dans sa poitrine douloureusement.

- On doit y aller, souffla le blond

Jack frappa sa cuisse et son chien arriva immédiatement

- Zéro conduit-nous jusqu'au trois polissons, dit le squelette

Le chien les conduisit un peu plus loin. Des sans-cœurs attaquèrent sur leur chemin, déstabilisant le trio.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant une grande maison. Naruto pensait que cela ressemblait drôlement à une décharge publique avec tous les bizarres qui avait dessus

- J'aurai du me douter que Oogie Boogie était derrière tout ça, s'exclama Jack

Naruto ne comprenait nullement la situation et il suivit le squelette jusque dans un grenier. Les trois enfants envoyaient quelque chose par un conduit et le blond vit le cœur que le docteur avait créé.

Les trois enfants essayèrent de lancer des farces sur Naruto, Jack et Donald mais ils y évitèrent facilement. Naruto assomma les trois enfants avec sa Keyblade

- Bien maintenant, vous allez nous dire où se trouve Oogie Boogie, dit Jack

- On ne dira rien, dit la fille qui ressemblait à une sorcière

- On ne parlera pas la porte verte, répliqua un autre qui ressemblait à un zombie

- Tais-toi Gram, s'exclama le diable

- Une porte verte? S'étonna le blond

- Je sais où elle est, dit Jack, suivez-moi!

Naruto et Donald suivirent le squelette dehors

- Elle est en contrebas, dit Jack

Le blond déglutit en voyant la hauteur.

Soudain, Jack poussa Naruto qui tomba. Le porteur de la Keyblade ferma ses yeux et il fut surpris de voir qu'il n'avait pas sentit le choc et il comprit en voyant ses petites ailes de démons bougeaient dans son dos.

- Ouf moi qui pensais que ce n'était qu'un costume... Je l'adore, sourit Naruto

Ils pénétrèrent dans la porte verte et il vit une immense salle de jeu et un énorme sac devant eux

- Oogie Boogie rend-nous le cœur que tu as volé! s'exclama Jack

- C'est lui Oogie Boogie? S'étonna Naruto, on dirait un vieux sac de farine qu'on a oublié dans une remise

- Naruto soit un peu plus respectueux, souffla Donald

Soudain, le sac prit le cœur pour le manger.

- Génial! On va ouvrir un corps! s'exclama Naruto

- Naruto comment peux-tu penser à ouvrir un sac de farine? demanda le canard

- C'est simple... On prend des ciseaux et on coupe, dit le blond, ou encore un scalpel pour faire une incision

- Tu tiens ça d'où? S'étonna Donald

- D'une super série avec Dr Maison, expliqua Naruto, ou encore Grey's anatomy ou si on veut être bien précis la chaîne Arte pour plus d'information sur les chirurgies

- Naruto on ne va pas éventrer un sac voyons...

- Ah bon? Alors comment on récupère le cœur qu'il a ingurgité?

- HEY! LES DEUX IMBECILES! SACHEZ QUE JE VOUS VOIS ET QUE JE VOUS ENTENDS! cria Oogie Boogie

- Donald? Ils sont où ses yeux? Chuchota Naruto

Soudain, une explosion retentit près d'eux les faisant tomber dans le terrain de jeu

- Que la partie commence! S'exclama le sac

Ce dernier envoya des dés que Naruto envoya à Oogie Boogie. Des barreaux apparurent et le blond monta sur la plate forme pour frapper Oogie Boogie violemment mais ce le méchant sauta créant une explosion qui toucha Naruto et le fit projeter en arrière.

- Vous ne pouvez pas me battre, ria leur adversaire

Il lança de nouveau des dés qui affichèrent le chiffre 1. Une scie se détacha du poteau au centre du terrain de jeu. Naruto roulait évitant d'être coupé en deux. Oogie Boogie jeta de nouveau ses dés qui affichèrent désormais le numéro 4. Des faux descendirent du plafond et ils tournèrent dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre.

- C'est comme la corde à sauter, ria Naruto

- Oui mais une erreur et tu es foutu, s'exclama Donald

Oogie Boogie lança ses dés qui inscrivirent le numéro 6. Des barreaux entourèrent la case de Naruto et il bougea jusqu'à des cow boys. Le blond courut à droit des jouets. Ces derniers tirèrent dans le vent. Naruto soupira avant de lancer un regard noir

- Bon maintenant sa suffit, j'en ai marre je manque de me faire scier en deux, de me faire faucher et maintenant de me faire plumer comme un canard, râla Naruto

- Hey, s'offensa Donald

- Je te rappelle que tu es une momie, s'écria le blond

- Ah oui c'est vrai, dit la momie-canard

Naruto tendit sa Keyblade droit vers Oogie Boogie

- _BRASIER! _cria le porteur de la Keyblade

Une énorme boule de feu sortit de la Keyblade frappa le sac. Des centaines d'insecte grouillaient des trous causés par les brûlures du sort de feu

- J'ai l'impression que mon feu était plus puissant, remarqua Naruto

- Tu as augmenté ton niveau de magie, expliqua Donald, tu as acquiert de l'expérience magique

Naruto sourit

- Bien joué les amis vous avez vaincu Oogie Boogie... Mais maintenant je me rends compte que cette histoire de cœur pour les sans-cœurs étaient une mauvaise idée, allons-y, dit Jack

Le trio sortit quand soudain, un tremblement de terre survint. Une épaisse fumée apparait les aveuglant. Naruto écarquilla les yeux en voyant devant eux Oogie Boogie en géant avec les morceaux de sa demeure sur lui.

Le blond remarqua sur le sac-maison des boules violettes

- Je les reconnais ces trucs violets un sans-cœur en avant dans sa gueule, s'écria Naruto, nous devons les éclater ou les disséquer

- Je ne sais pas si c'est ce monde mais Naruto je trouve que tu parles beaucoup d'ouvrir des choses, remarqua Donald

- Il faut simplement se mettre dans l'esprit de Halloween, sourit le blond, allez! On va détruire ce sac de farine-insecte

Naruto s'élança contre les différentes boules violettes qui recouvraient le "corps" d'Oogie Boogie.

Dès que la dernière fut éclatée, la maison et Oogie Boogie partirent en miette. Une serrure géante apparut

- Comment la serrure a-t-elle pu se trouver dans un endroit pareil... Imagine qu'on n'est pas détruit la maison dépotoir... On aurait pu se gratter pour la trouver cette serrure, râla Naruto

- Au lieu de parler ferme cette serrure, soupira Donald

Naruto sourit avant de lancer un rayon de lumière sur la Lune qui lança des fins morceaux de lumière qui arrivèrent sur la serrure l'éclairant avant de disparaître

- Et voilà! On récupère Dingo et on part, dit Naruto, dommage je commençais à aimer ce costume

Donald et Naruto récupérèrent Dingo et ils partirent au vaisseau Gummi

- J'ai loupé toute l'aventure, pleura le chien bruyamment

- Donald... Je t'avais dit qu'on aurait du l'éventrer sur la table d'opération, chuchota Naruto

Et voilà le dernier bonus chapitre

Dans le château, Sasuke s'ennuyait il aurait aimé revoir Naruto. Maléfique rentra dans la pièce toute souriante

- Mon cher Sasuke, j'ai une nouvelle pour toi

- Naruto est venu me rejoindre? demanda le brun

- Non j'ai trouvé un sac poubelle pour ta chambre, sourit Maléfique

La jeune femme lui donna les restes d'Oogie Boogie

- Il semble que ton ami s'est amusé avec lui, sourit-elle en voyant les traces de brûlure

- Hn... C'est tout Naruto... Je m'en vais sur le champ sur le bateau du pirate, s'exclama Sasuke avant de quitter sa chambre

* * *

Rewiews?

**Naru-chan: C'est moi où j'ai l'impression d'avoir des envies de sérial Killer dans ce chapitre**

**Lovelessnaru-chan: Voici halloween... Voici halloween, les citrouilles vont mourire de trouille c'est ça halloween tout le monde à mauvaise mine...**

**Naru-chan: Génial... Elle a chopé la musique dans la tête**

**Lovelessnaru-chan: C'est ça halloween rouge et noire gélatine... Quel horreur... C'est un enfer par le feu par la glace il faut jouer à pile ou face et s'envoler à tombeau ouvert**

**Naru-chan: LOVELESSNARU-CHAN!**

**Lovelessnaru-chan: Hn?**

**Naru-chan: Ne chante pas devant tout ce monde o**

**Lovelessnaru-chan: Pourquoi je suis sur qu'eux aussi on eut la musique dans la tête et estime-toi heureux je n'ai pas chanté "sous l'océan"... Je pourrai le faire pour le deux**

**Naru-chan: Ne vous inquiétez pas cher lecteur tout va bien c'est juste son trop plein d'adrénaline qui remonte... Je vous jure elle est contente d'avoir pu voir le 3eme épisode de Karneval... Et elle a rit des hallucination de Gareki**

**Lovelessnaru-chan: C'est sur c'était drôle^^ Sinon Naruto tu n'as des choses à faire avec Sasuke... **

**Naru-chan: A si j'y vais de suite O/O**

**Lovelessnaru-chan: Il y a des enfants beaucoup trop sage on préfère ce qui la rage. A la prochaine^^**


	13. Pays imaginaire

**Hello tout le monde! Désolé pour le retard sur cette fic^^. J'espère que vous aimerez la suite**

**Réponses aux rewiews:**

**Soln96: **C'était fait exprès pour le caractère serial killer après tout ils sont dans le monde d'halloween

**La vieille Tsunade:** Merci pour ton "pavé" ma petite vieille j'espère que tu aimeras autant celui là

**A.n'onyme: **Je le sais qu'il a un gros trou dans le ventre mais je trouvais cela amusant un Donald en papier WC

**Bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

_**Episode 13: Pays imaginaire**_

Dans le vaisseau Gummi, Naruto réfléchissait ce qui étonna grandement Donald

- Que t'arrive-t-il? demanda le canard

- Je réfléchissais, répondit le blond

- Je l'avais remarqué mais tu pensais à quoi? Soupira le sorcier

- Et bien, j'avais remarqué qu'on s'est fait chavirer deux fois, dit Naruto

- Ah oui maintenant que tu le dis. La première fois, c'était à cause que tu as appuyé sur un bouton et la deuxième fois on s'est fait mangé par Monstro, remarqua Donald

- Oui et je m'étais dit il n'y a jamais deux sans trois, sourit le blond

Soudain, un bateau arriva vers eux.

- Et voilà la troisième, soupira le maître de la Keyblade tandis que le bateau abordait le vaisseau Gummi

Naruto, Donald et Dingo se retrouvèrent séparer. Le blond était sur le pont supérieur regardant la mer qui s'étendait au loin.

- Je suis vraiment dans un bateau pirate... souffla-t-il en regardant autour de lui

- Te voilà enfin... Naruto, dit une voix dans son dos qui fit tressaillir le blond

Ce dernier se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec son meilleur ami Sasuke. Naruto écarquilla les yeux en le voyant

- Sasuke? S'étonna le maître de la Keyblade, tu es devenu un pirate?

- Toujours aussi idiot Naruto... Rien ne change finalement, sourit faiblement le brun

- Dis où sont Donald et Dingo? demanda Naruto

- Pourtant te soucies-tu d'eux Naruto? N'étions-nous pas heureux ensemble? Sont-ils plus important pour toi que tes anciens amis? s'exclama Sasuke

- Attends Sasuke! De quoi tu parles? Vous êtes toujours important pour moi! s'écria le blond, pourquoi dis-tu ça?

- Car tu t'intéresses plus à eux qu'à nous, répondit Sasuke se décalant pour laisser Naruto voir son amie... Sakura

Le maître de la Keyblade écarquilla les yeux en le voyant

- Et oui! Pendant que tu jouais au héro dans d'autre monde. Je l'ai retrouvé, sourit Sasuke

- Sasuke! s'exclama Naruto tandis que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive à force je ne te reconnais plus... Tu t'engages dans une voie où il est difficile pour moi de te suivre... Tu as toujours été important pour moi ainsi que Sakura... Mais j'ai l'impression que tu me demandes de choisir entre vous et la paix... SASUKE!

Naruto alla rejoindre son ami mais un crochet lui stoppa la route

- Hey! Ho! Gamin, je refuse d'avoir ce genre de désagrément à bord de mon navire, s'exclama un homme au chapeau rouge avec une plume violette accrochée. Il avait le visage ovale avec une moustache et une barbe noir. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient ondulés. Il portait une longue tunique rouge et à son poignet gauche se trouvait un crochet en argent

Naruto regarda autour de lui et il remarqua qu'il était encerclé par les sans-cœurs

- C'est donc ça ta voie... Sasuke... Tu préfères t'associer aux ténèbres... ET APRES TU ME TRAITES D'EGOISTE! TU NE SAIS PAS QU'UN JOUR OU L'AUTRE ILS PRENDRONT TON COEUR! C'EST EUX QUI ONT ANEANTIS NOTRE ILE! s'écria Naruto

- Les sans-cœurs, dobe, ne me feront rien mon cœur est trop fort eux, sourit Sasuke, je vois aussi que tu as choisi ton camps

Naruto regarda son ami

- Je n'arrive pas y croire qu'on soit ennemi, souffla le blond

- C'est toi qui l'as décidé... Je t'avais laissé une chance de me rejoindre, dit Sasuke

- Sasuke, marmonna le maître de la Keyblade alors que ses larmes revenaient, dans ce cas, si tu choisis cette voie... Je dois t'arrêter! Même si je dois mettre mon amitié de côté!

- Tu vas perdre comme toujours dobe. Regarde ce petit tour que j'ai appris, sourit le brun en tendant sa main vers son ancien ami

L'ombre de Naruto se matérialisa devant lui.

- Va rejoindre tes vrais amis, cracha Sasuke

Une trappe se déroba sous le blond qu'il tomba dans une chute libre.

- Sasuke... murmura Naruto alors que des larmes s'échappaient des yeux du maître de la Keyblade. Il se laissa tomber lorsque tout d'un il atterrit sur des personnes

- Sa va Naruto? demanda une voix qu'il reconnut comme celle de Dingo

- Levez-vous vous me faîtes mal! s'exclama la voix de Donald

Naruto et Dingo virent un canard écraser sous eux. Le blond rigola et le chien passa son doigt sur la joue halé de son compagnon

- Tu as pleuré? S'étonna Dingo

Le blond baissa la tête avant de prendre le chef de la garde dans ses bras

- J'ai mal... Pourquoi faut-il que Sasuke et moi soyons ennemis? Pleura Naruto contre Dingo. Ce dernier passa sa main dans le dos de son compagnon pour essayer de le réconforter

- Naruto... souffla Donald mais le blond ne l'entendit pas, NARUTO!

Le maître de la Keyblade regarda le magicien qui lui souriait

- Oublie-le! On est avec toi! Sourit le canard, je te rappelle qu'il faut sourire

Naruto regarda ses compagnons qui souriaient et il essaya mais cela ne fit qu'une grimace

- Comment sourire alors que j'ai l'impression d'avoir mon cœur brisé en mille morceaux? demanda le blond

Donald regarda tristement son ami

- Il semblerait que tu sois amoureux de cette personne, s'exclama une voix derrière les tonneaux de la pièce

Un jeune garçon avec un chapeau vert sur ses cheveux. Naruto écarquilla les yeux en voyant le garçon entièrement vêtu de vert et un couteau attaché à sa ceinture

- Amoureux? S'étonna Naruto

- Bah oui? Tu dis que tu as le cœur brisé. C'est un des symptômes des peines de cœur, sourit le roux

- C'est de mon meilleur ami que je parlais... Je ne peux pas être amoureux d'un mec, répliqua le blond laissant un grand blanc dans la pièce

Le petit rire nerveux du roux dissipa ce grand silence

- Ce n'est rien... Dîtes? Vous ne préférerez pas plutôt sortir de cette cave, sourit le roux

- Oui mais comment toi aussi tu es prisonnier, répliqua Naruto

- Désolé mon gars mais contrairement à vous j'attends quelqu'un, rétorqua l'homme en vert

Soudain, une lueur dorée rentra dans la pièce et le blond écarquilla les yeux en voyant une petite fille aux cheveux blonds dorés et une petite robe verte. Elle avait des petites ailes dans le dos

- C'est une fée! s'exclama Naruto allant voir la demoiselle, je n'arrive pas y croire j'ai raison. Les fées existent vraiment! C'est Sasuke qui sera...

Naruto ne put finir sa phrase se rappelant que désormais Sasuke ne sera plus vraiment son ami...

"Comment a-t-on pu en arriver là" se demanda le blond

- Clochette, fais-nous sortir d'ici, ordonna le roux, d'ailleurs, on ne s'est pas présenté. Je me nomme Peter pan et je suis à la recherche de Wendy

- Moi je suis Naruto et voici mes compagnons de voyage Donald et Dingo

- Enchanté mais je vous préviens. Je trouve Wendy et notre collaboration se finit là, s'exclama Peter

La porte s'ouvrit et le quatuor sortit. Naruto fut surpris de voir son nouvel ami voler.

- Clochette m'a dit qu'il y avait une autre fille avec Wendy, dit le roux

- Cela doit être Sakura, s'exclama le blond, mais dis-moi Peter. Comment tu fais pour voler?

- Tout le monde peut voler ici, sourit Peter, ce n'est pas compliqué il faut seulement un peu de poussière de fée

L'homme leur déversa de la poudre dorée et Donald essaya de voler mais il se retrouva vite le sol. Clochette ria ainsi que Naruto

- Désolé de te dire cela Donald mais tu es la honte des canards après tout ils apprennent à voler depuis des années, s'esclaffa Naruto

Le canard bougonna sur le sol.

- Peter? Peter pan? S'étonna une voix

Naruto regarda dans la direction de la voix et il vit une fille en nuisette bleu et ses cheveux châtains attachés à l'anglaise. Un grillage les sépara de la jeune demoiselle

- Wendy! s'exclama Peter, je te retrouve tout va bien

- Oui ne t'inquiète pas, sourit la jeune fille

- Euh... Wendy? demanda Naruto, a-t-il une autre fille avec toi?

- Ma foi... Oui mais je crois qu'elle dort elle n'a rien dit depuis qu'elle est ici, expliqua Wendy

Le blond écarquilla les yeux en allant vers le grillage

- Sakura! s'exclama Naruto en sa main vers son amie qui ne bougeait pas

Soudain, les doigts de la rose se mirent à gesticuler faisant sourire le blond

Tout d'un coup, un cri retentit dans la chambre des filles. Le quatuor courut vers l'échelle et ils arrivèrent dans la chambre... Cette dernière était vide. Une petite trappe était ouverte et une échelle était accrochée au plafond

- Il faut faire la courte échelle, dit Naruto

Dingo se mit en position et le blond monta sur ses épaules vite suivit de Donald. Le canard décrocha l'échelle et ils montèrent.

Arrivé dans la cabine du capitaine, Naruto écarquilla les yeux en voyant Sasuke avec Sakura dans ses bras

- Sasuke attend... Je, s'exclama le blond mais l'ombre noir de Naruto lui bloqua le passage laissant Sasuke partir.

L'ombre du blond attaqua l'original. Le blond énervé frappa l'ombre qui partit en fumée

- Sasuke ramène tes fesses immédiatement avant que je m'énerve! s'exclama Naruto éreinté mais rien, si un jour, je le revois je vous jure que je le donne à manger pour Kyubi

- C'est une invocation comment peut-il manger? demanda Donald

- Je m'en fiche. Je vais le trucider, cracha Naruto

- Venez avec moi, sourit Peter pan en passant par une trappe et ils ont trouvé Wendy évanouie sur le sol.

Le roux prit la jeune fille et il abandonna Naruto, Donald, Dingo et Clochette. Cette dernière disparut.

- Je dois retrouver Sasuke, souffla Naruto

- C'est moi ou Naruto a de temps en temps une double personnalité? murmura Dingo

- Quand il s'agit de Sasuke il change du tout au tout, dit Donald

Naruto sortit pour de nouveau être sur le pont. Le vieux moustachu était devant eux avec des sans-cœurs pirates

- Quel malotrus ce Sasuke. Il est parti avec la gamine sans dire au revoir, dit-il

- OU EST PARTIT CE TEME QUE JE LUI FASSE LA PEAU! s'exclama Naruto

- Aux ruines de la Forteresse oublié, c'est là-bas que règne Maléfique et sa troupe de sans-cœur, expliqua l'homme, mais vous n'irez jamais là-bas. Gamin donne-moi ta Keyblade!

- Non mais vous rêvez! Je dois voir Sasuke et lui botter ses fesses avec... Peut-être que comme cela j'ouvrirai la serrure de son postérieur, s'écria le blond

- Et dire qu'il pleurait il y a peu de temps, soupira Donald

Soudain, l'homme barbu tendit une lanterne et Naruto écarquilla les yeux en voyant Clochette enfermée dedans

- Donne-moi la Keyblade ou dis adieu à votre chère camarade, dit l'homme, je suis un homme clément. Alors ce sera la Keyblade ou la planche

- Plutôt la planche, cracha Naruto en allant sur la planche en bois

"Je dois voler" pensa le blond

-_ Si tu y crois tu peux voler_, s'écria la voix de Peter pan

Naruto sauta et s'envola tandis que Peter pan récupéra sa fée. Donald lança un sort de brasier et la boule de feu atterrit sur les fesses du capitaine qui partit vers la mer. Le crocodile l'attendait la gueule ouverte et le brun partit en courant

Le blond sourit en voyant le capitaine partir au loin.

Soudain, des images apparurent dans sa tête...

_Il voyait une immense bibliothèque. Une petite fille aux cheveux roses. Naruto écarquilla les yeux reconnaissant Sakura. Cette dernière alla vers une belle femme aux cheveux roux. Des yeux bleus turquoise_

_Le blond fut surpris de reconnaître la femme qu'il avait vue à la place d'Ariel. _

_- Kushina-san! Sourit Sakura_

_- Tiens salut Sakura, s'exclama la rousse heureuse, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?_

_- L'autre jour, vous m'avez dit que vous avez eu un fils... Je voulais savoir où il est?_

_- Je l'ignore... Il a disparu le jour de sa naissance mais je suis sure qu'un jour, je le reverrai... Je l'imagine blond avec des yeux bleus comme son père, sourit Kushina_

_Naruto était surpris de qui parlait cette femme..._

_- Il s'appelle comment? demanda Sakura_

_- Naruto..._

Le blond se retrouva projeter dans la réalité. Il tremblait...

"Est-ce que cette femme est ma mère?" se demanda Naruto

- Naruto, on doit aller à l'horloge de la ville, dit Donald

- Ah! Euh... oui, répondit le maître de la Keyblade

Ils arrivèrent devant l'immense horloge. Une serrure apparut et Naruto tendit sa Keyblade pour verrouiller la serrure

- Je dois découvrir la vérité sur mes parents et je dois arrêter Sasuke


	14. La forteresse oubliée partie 1

**Hello tout le monde! Voilà la suite de Kingdom konoha. Je dois dire que j'ai eu du mal avec ce chapitre... Mais le voici le voilà^^**

**Réponses aux rewiews:**

**Tsuna:** Désolé pour cet oublie de mot... Sinon j'espère que tu ne vas pas trop pleurer pour ce chapitre et que tu ne vas pas m'en vouloir... Sinon oui on arrive à la fin mais je vais faire le deux et le dream drop distance^^. Pour être précis, il reste deux chapitres à écrire^^ (PS: Pour te dire sur "Prince of elementary" je ne déteste pas Tsuna c'est même mon perso préféré dans Reborn... Je le trouve trop bien surtout quand il fait son X-burner. Je le trouve trop mimi... Je voulais en quelque sorte m'excuser d'avoir pris le numéro 27 qui est son numéro)

**Bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

_**Episode 14: Forteresse oubliée partie 1**_

Naruto, Donald et Dingo étaient déterminés à atteindre enfin la forteresse oubliée, le repère de Maléfique.

Le blond était légèrement sceptique, là-bas, il y avait son ami, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Est-ce que Sasuke serait-il entrain de perdre son cœur?" se demanda Naruto "Pourquoi quand il s'agit de Sasuke j'ai l'impression de perdre la tête?"

- Naruto! On est arrivé! s'exclama Donald faisant sortir Naruto de ses pensées

Le trio descendit du vaisseau et le maître de la Keyblade écarquilla les yeux en voyant des cascades s'écoulaient sur le sol pour ensuite de geler en contre bas. Des pierres bougeaient tout seul grâce à la gravité qui se modifiait régulièrement. Au loin, il pouvait voir un immense château lugubre

Le cœur de Naruto se mit à battre fortement dans sa poitrine

- J'ai l'impression de connaître cette endroit, souffla le blond en serrant son haut vers l'endroit où était son cœur.

Soudain, un grognement les coupa et le trio accourut vers l'endroit. Naruto vit Sasuke en plein combat avec un monstre poilu avec des cornes sur la tête et une cape violette.

Le brun évita l'attaque de la bête et il l'attaqua violemment sous les yeux choqués de Naruto

- Tiens te voilà enfin... Naruto, dit Sasuke en souriant

Le blond alla vers le blessé et il fit face à son ami.

- Sasuke arrête cette mascarade! s'écria Naruto

- Allons Naruto, as-tu oublié que nous on est rivaux... Sur l'île, on ne pouvait se voir en peinture... Depuis que Sakura est arrivée. Elle a totalement modifié nos vies en particulier la tienne, répliqua Sasuke

- De quoi tu parles Sasuke? S'étonna le blond

- Tu ne t'es inquiétais que d'elle je me souviens c'était tout le temps "Sakura par-ci" "Sakura par là". Depuis qu'elle est apparue dans nos vies tu ne t'intéressais plus qu'à elle, s'écria le brun, mais maintenant c'est fini... Je vais déjà commencer par récupérer ce qui m'appartient. Il ne peut y avoir deux maîtres de la Keyblade.

- Que veux-tu dire? demanda Naruto

- QUE LA KEBLADE REJOIGNE SON VRAI MAITRE! cria Sasuke en tendant sa main vers le blond

La clé se dématérialisa des mains de Naruto pour arriver dans celle de Sasuke. Le blond écarquilla les yeux ainsi que Donald et Dingo

- Maléfique avait raison... Je suis celui qui devait recevoir la Keyblade. Tu n'es pas assez fort pour la manier, sourit Sasuke

- Mais... Comment... J'ai tout le temps était avec elle? s'exclama Naruto

- Tu n'étais que le livreur... Je suis le véritable maître de la Keyblade. Tiens va jouer aux héros avec ceci, répliqua le brun lançant l'épée en bois aux pieds du blond qui s'écroula au sol.

Donald et Dingo regardèrent Naruto avant d'aller vers Sasuke

- Désolé Naruto mais le roi nous avait ordonné de suivre la clé, rétorqua le canard

Dingo ne dit rien mais son regard avait des teintes de tristesse et il partit avec Sasuke et Donald

Naruto laissa ses larmes ruisselées sur ses joues portant sa main à son cœur

- Sasuke... Pourquoi tes mots me font-ils si mal... pleura doucement le blond

Soudain, il sentit une présence à ses côtés. Naruto releva la tête et il remarqua la bête qui essayait de se marcher mais il tomba presque. Le blond alla vers lui

- Fais attention, tu es blessé, dit-il

- Pourquoi... Pourquoi es-tu venu... Moi, je suis venu me battre pour Belle, répliqua la bête, je... Je ne partirai pas sans elle

Naruto écarquilla les yeux en entendant les mots de son camarade

- Tu sais, je crois qu'on se ressemble... Je suis venu pour retrouver mes amis... Mais je me rends enfin compte que la personne qui était devant moi n'était pas Sasuke... Seulement, une réplique de mon ami totalement faussé par les ténèbres. J'ignore ce que Maléfique lui a mis dans sa tête de canard mais je ne la laisserai pas interférer... Sasuke est mon ami et je dois le sauver lui et Sakura, répliqua Naruto en souriant

- Tu dégages de la lumière, dit la bête, ton cœur doit être pur pour que de la lumière y filtre

Naruto écarquilla les yeux avant de sourire à son nouveau compagnon. Il se retourna pour récupérer son épée en bois

- Je n'ai peut-être plus la forte de tuer des sans-cœurs par contre je peux encore utiliser ma magie "_Soin_"! s'exclama Naruto

Une lumière verte entoura la bête et la blessure disparut

- Merci

- De rien maintenant, on va explorer ce château et je vais dire deux mots à Sasuke, sourit le blond

Le duo partit dans les cachots de la forteresse oubliée. Ces derniers étaient infestés de rats, de toile d'araignée, de sans-cœurs. Ils actionnèrent plusieurs mécanismes avant d'en actionner un. Un bruit étrange parvint à leurs oreilles.

Naruto et la bête remontèrent à la surface pour arriver enfin dans la forteresse oubliées. C'était une immense demeure en construction. Le symbole des sans-cœurs était gravé sur une façade. Des passerelles marchant à l'électricité. Naruto alla vers les rambardes et il vit des nuages en contre bas.

- Pourquoi ai-je encore cette impression d'être déjà venu ici, souffla Naruto

Soudain, un bruit retentit derrière lui et il vit la bête près de lui ainsi qu'un nuage sombre.

- Fais attention petit, ce sans-cœur alla t'attaquer. N'oublie pas que ce monde est le repère des sans-cœurs. Tu dois rester continuellement sur tes gardes surtout que maintenant tu es démuni, dit la bête

- Désolé... Je réfléchissais... Ce monde me semble inconnu mais pourtant j'ai l'impression de le connaître depuis toujours, répliqua Naruto

- Nous ferons mieux de continuer, rétorqua le poilu, les sans-cœurs peuvent revenir et je croyais que tu voulais régler quelques comptes avec ce Sasuke

Naruto sourit avant de suivre la bête jusqu'à la grande porte.

Ils marchèrent dans un long corridor avant d'arriver dans un hall gigantesque. Une fontaine en plein milieu de la pièce entourée par des escaliers. Des colonnes autour d'eux. Le parquet était bleu cyan.

- Reste sur tes gardes, ils arrivent... Je le sens, rétorqua la bête

Naruto hocha la tête avant d'avancer prudemment. Tout d'un coup, le grognement de la bête le fit retourner et il le vit se jeter sur un sans-cœur. Les portes se refermèrent derrière lui.

- Abandonne Naruto, répliqua la voix de Sasuke

Le blond fronça les sourcils et il toisa sévèrement son ami du regard

- Non je n'abandonnerai pas tant que je n'ai pas résolu certain problème d'ordre personnel, rétorqua sèchement Naruto, déjà je dois commencer par te foutre un gros coup de pied dans le derrière

- Hn, si tu t'obstines les ténèbres te détruiront, dit Sasuke tandis que des marques noires apparurent sur son corps

- TU TE TROMPES! cria le blond, les ténèbres auront peut-être mon corps... Mais j'ai compris une leçon essentielle, mon cœur restera entier.

- Ton cœur? En quoi cette chose fragile pourra te sauver? Ria le brun

- Ne sous estime pas le pouvoir d'un cœur, s'exclama Naruto, un cœur est puissant surtout quand il s'attache aux amis qu'on se fait

- Ah vraiment c'est ce qu'on va voir! s'écria Sasuke lançant une boule sombre vers Naruto qui ferma ses yeux en attendant l'attaque

Une larme roula sur ses joues tandis qu'un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

Soudain, un bruit de bouclier retentit et Naruto ouvrit les yeux pour voir Dingo le protégeant avec son arme

- Sa suffit laisse Naruto tranquille. J'ignore qu'elles sont vos différents et pourquoi tu le détestes mais je ne peux te laisser lui faire le moindre mal. Pour moi, Naruto est devenu l'un des meilleurs amis avec tout ce qu'on a traversé donc exceptionnellement je ne vais pas écouter les ordres du roi. Donald! Tu pourras lui dire que je suis désolé! s'exclama Dingo

- Attends Dingo! On va lui dire ensemble! s'écria le canard en courant vers Naruto et le chien, bah oui... Euh... Un pour tous et tous pour un

- Merci Donald... Dingo, sourit Naruto

- Et comment comptes-tu te battre sans arme? Ria Sasuke

- Je n'ai pas besoin de la Keyblade ou d'une arme mortelle. Je te l'ai déjà dis. Mon cœur est mon arme! Je n'ai que faire de la Keyblade du moment que mes amis pensent à moi et que moi je pense à eux. Nos cœurs ne formeront plus qu'un. MES AMIS SONT MA FORCE! cria le blond

Soudain, une lumière s'échappa de Sasuke et la Keyblade apparut dans les mains de Naruto qui écarquilla les yeux avant de se mettre ne position de combat

- Il est temps de régler nos comptes Sasuke, s'exclama Naruto

Le brun s'élança sur Naruto qui para l'assaut. Dingo s'élança sur Sasuke qui s'éloigna du blond pour attaquer le chien. Un sort de foudre bloqua le brun. Naruto s'élança sur son ami qui évita habillement l'attaque

- Je vois que tu n'es même pas capable de te battre tout seul Naruto, dit Sasuke avant de partir

Naruto alla rejoindre son ami mais Donald et Dingo le retinrent par la taille

- Chaque chose en son temps Naruto, dit le gardien

- Mais... répliqua le blond

- Tu auras ton combat contre Sasuke. Il faut que tu sois patient, ajouta Donald

- C'est ton cœur qui a triomphé, intervint la bête faisant peur au canard et à Dingo

- Mon cœur? S'étonna Naruto

- Tu as eu un cœur plus fort que le sien. Je te l'ai dis... Tu as un cœur pur... La lumière est dans ton cœur, répondit le monstre

Naruto porta sa main vers sa poitrine et il sourit

- Oui, tu as raison. Je dois continuer à aller de l'avant car c'est ainsi que je conçois mon chemin "ne jamais abandonner", sourit le blond

Donald et Dingo sourirent devant les paroles de leur compagnon

"Sasuke... Je te jure que je te sauverai des ténèbres et je te ramènerai dans la lumière" pensa Naruto

Le quatuor avançait dans le hall. Ils montèrent les escaliers et Naruto vit une porte à gauche. Le blond alla l'ouvrir et il trouva une immense bibliothèque.

Les yeux de Naruto s'agrandirent reconnaissant la pièce. Ils marchèrent à travers les différentes étagères et ils remarquèrent un escalier en colimaçon et Naruto monta les marches une à une. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine avec violence. Plus il marchait, plus son cœur semblait au bord de la rupture tellement il battait fortement. Arrivé en haut des marches, il avait l'impression de revoir la scène avec son amie et la femme rousse.

- Naruto? demanda Donald sortant le blond de ses pensées

- Désolé j'étais perdu dans mes pensées... Maintenant j'en suis sur... Je connais cet endroit. Je suis peut-être né dans ce monde avant d'aller sur l'île où j'ai été adopté par Iruka, expliqua Naruto

Donald et Dingo regardèrent leur ami

- Voilà pourquoi tu parlais de découvrir la vérité sur tes origines, dit le chien

- Oui... J'en avais parlé à Sasuke et Sakura était au courant par je ne sais quelle raison, répondit Naruto, j'avais l'impression qu'elle a toujours su qu'Iruka n'était pas mon vrai père

- Seul Sasuke était au courant, n'est-ce pas? demanda Dingo

- C'est ça... Je ne lui avais dit qu'à lui... Je me souviendrai tout le temps de ce jour. J'avais parlé à Iruka de mes drôles de rêve et il m'a avoué que je ne n'étais pas son fils biologique qu'il m'avait trouvé dans une couverture orange avec mon nom sur le tissu écrit en blanc. J'étais énervé contre Iruka qui ne m'avait rien dit auparavant. Cette nuit-là, j'avais erré dans les rues, seul sous la pluie. Je pleurai dans mon coin et là je n'avais plus senti la pluie et j'ai vu Sasuke qui tenait un parapluie. Il m'avait demandé pourquoi je pleurai et je lui ai raconté ce que j'ai découvert, expliqua Naruto, il ne m'avait pas jugé au contraire il m'a pris dans ses bras et il m'a réconforté... C'était la première fois depuis que Sakura était arrivée sur l'île qu'il se comportait aussi bien avec moi. D'habitude, notre relation était plutôt houleuse... Mais cette nuit-là, j'avais la sensation de retrouver mon meilleur ami et non mon rival...

- C'était une soirée plutôt importante pour vous deux, sourit Dingo

- Oui car depuis Sasuke est plus souvent avec moi... Même si on se lance de temps en temps des défis... Je sais qu'on s'apprécie toujours autant et nos piques sont juste amicaux, répondit Naruto

- Dans ce cas, vous ferez mieux de parler à cœur ouvert peut-être que vous pourriez devenir de nouveau aussi complice que lors de cette soirée, répliqua le gardien, je suis sur que si tu t'expliques avec Sasuke tout finira par s'arranger

Naruto sourit

- Sasuke est de temps en temps par vraiment le genre de type qui discute autour d'une tasse de thé... Je dois l'affronter c'est comme cela que souvent on communique, répliqua le blond en souriant, c'est à moi d'arrêter Sasuke et je le ferai seul

- Tu en es sur? demanda Donald

- Oui... Je suis le seul qui doit arrêter Sasuke

Le quatuor sortit de la bibliothèque et ils trouvèrent quatre morceaux un peu plus loin que Naruto prit. Elle ressemblait à des pièces de puzzle et le blond les mit dans une porte verrouillée. Les pièces formèrent le symbole des sans-cœurs. Le quatuor pénétra pour continuer d'avancer

Dans une pièce éloignée, Sasuke courait pour ensuite se tenir à un mur proche de lui. Le sourire de Naruto embrumait son esprit

- Naruto... Sors de ma tête, souffla difficilement Sasuke, tu... Tu as choisi ton camp...

_"Mes amis sont ma force"_

- Je suis quoi pour toi... Naruto, dit le brun pour lui

_"Ne sous estime pas le pouvoir d'un cœur. Un cœur est puissant surtout quand il s'attache aux amis qu'on se fait"_

Un rire s'échappa des lèvres de Sasuke

Soudain, il sentit une présence derrière lui. Il se retourna pour voir un homme avec une cape marron

- Je ne comprends pas la Keyblade devait être à moi, s'exclama Sasuke

- En effet mais sur le coup, le cœur de ton ami était le plus fort, répondit l'autre

- Comment mon cœur serait plus faible que le sien? S'étonna le brun

- A cet instant, il l'était mais tu peux devenir encore plus fort...

- Que dois-je faire? demanda Sasuke

- Rien de particulier, tu dois ouvrir ton cœur entièrement aux ténèbres ainsi tu récupéreras la Keyblade. Laisse ton cœur, ton corps, tout ton être devenir ténèbres

Naruto, Donald, Dingo et la bête avançaient lentement à travers la forteresse oubliée. Plus ils marchaient et plus Naruto avait l'impression d'avoir des hallucinations. Il revoyait la jeune femme aux cheveux roux, Kushina. Seulement, le château semblait plus beau que maintenant.

Les sans-cœurs affluaient de toute part attaquant le quatuor qui résistait tant bien que mal à leur assaut. Naruto les trouvait bien plus fort que les sans-cœurs qu'ils avaient affrontés tantôt.

Ils arrivèrent dans une grande pièce assez lugubre. Des lampes torches couleur vertes illuminaient faiblement la salle.

Naruto s'avança et il vit Maléfique

- Je crains que vous n'arriviez trop tard... La serrure est sur le point de se briser. Ce monde sera plongé dans les ténèbres, dit-elle

- On t'en empêchera! s'exclama Naruto se positionnant près à attaquer, on n'a pas fait tout ce chemin pour abandonner maintenant et encore moins contre toi!

- Pauvre fous ignares! Vous croyez pouvoir me battre... MOI LA MAITRESSE ABSOLUE DU MAL!

Soudain, la pierre sur ses pierres défiait la gravité emportant Maléfique dans les airs. Naruto fronça les sourcils avant de s'attaquer à la sorcière. Cette dernière jeta des éclairs à ses adversaires.

Naruto sauta sur la plate-forme en pierre et il remarqua qu'elle était dessinée d'une rose noire. Soudain, les lianes de la fleur entravèrent les membres du blond l'empêchant de bouger. La sorcière s'avança vers Naruto en souriant sadiquement

La colère reflétait les yeux de Naruto qui essayait de se défaire de la plante. Maléfique posa sa main grisâtre sur la joue halée de son prisonnier

- Tu lui ressembles vraiment... sourit la sorcière, je connaissais quelqu'un qui avait la même hargne que toi... Oh mais que suis-je bête, c'est normal que tu lui ressembles après tout si ma mémoire est bonne cet homme était ton père...

Naruto écarquilla les yeux en entendant ces mots. Les lianes serrèrent de plus en plus les bras du maître de la Keyblade

- Je vois que j'ai touché un point sensible en toi, dit Maléfique, tu sembles plus nerveux.

- Que sais-tu de lui? Cracha presque Naruto en essayant de se débattre

- Des choses sans importance pour toi, répliqua la sorcière

Naruto sentit sa colère monter d'un cran et il invoqua sa Keyblade.

Soudain, des flammes entourèrent le blond faisant brûler les liens. Maléfique recula et elle invoqua des météorites qui allèrent attaquer Naruto mais les flammes explosèrent les morceaux de roche avant que celle-ci ne touche Naruto. Ce dernier s'élança sur son ennemi et il la trancha légèrement. Du sang perlait de sa blessure. La pierre retourna sur le sol. La sorcière avait sa respiration saccadée et sa main sur sa blessure.

Tout d'un coup, elle se téléporta dans le mur.

- Allons-y, dit Naruto à ses camarades qui venaient de finir avec les sans-cœurs

Ils prirent le passage de Maléfique et Naruto vit Sasuke avec la sorcière. Le brun avait de nouveau les drôles de marques noires sur son corps. Naruto remarqua une Keyblade noire et rouge dans la main droite de son ami

- Tu l'as deviné Naruto... C'est une Keyblade mais contrairement à la tienne celle-ci peut ouvrir le cœur des autres, dit Sasuke avec une double voix qui surprit fortement le blond, tu veux une démonstration? REGARDE!

Il planta sa Keyblade dans le cœur de Maléfique qui se transforma en énorme dragon noir.

Sasuke disparut et Naruto se mit en position de combat. Le dragon cracha des flammes vertes que le quatuor eut du mal à éviter.

- Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix... souffla le maître de la Keyblade

Il brandit sa Keyblade vers l'avant

- _INVOCATION KYUBI_! cria Naruto

Une lumière orangée l'entoura et un renard à neuf queues apparut. Kyubi poussa un cri qui effraya légèrement Maléfique. Naruto était à côté de la boule de poil.

Kyubi grognait devant son adversaire avant de s'élancer sur l'animal mythique le mordant le cou férocement. Des nuages violâtes s'échappèrent de la blessure. Donald lança un sort de glace sur le dragon qui planta les pattes de Maléfique. La bête attaquait à main nue le monstre et Dingo repoussait les attaques avec son bouclier

Naruto monta sur le dos de Kyubi et ils coururent vers le dragon. Le blond arma son bras et il planta sa Keyblade dans la poitrine de son adversaire. Le renard recula vite tandis que Maléfique criait comme un damné avant de finir comme une tâche noirâtre sur le sol. Les ronces disparurent dans des flammes verdâtres.

Sasuke apparut à cet instant

- Quel ironie, elle qui pensait contrôler les sans-cœurs. Au final, elle n'était que leur marionnette. Une fin bien méritée, dit le brun effaçant les restes de la sorcière

- Sasuke... On doit parler! s'exclama Naruto

Mais Sasuke disparut de nouveau dans un portail.

- Naruto, on doit partir, dit Donald en tirant le blond vers le passage de Maléfique qui commençait à disparaître.

Ils arrivèrent de nouveau à la chapelle et un passage apparut à leur gauche. Naruto et ses amis y prirent et ils atteignirent une grande salle

Le blond écarquilla les yeux en voyant six jeunes femmes prisonnières. Il reconnut Alice et Jasmine dans le lot et la bête alla vers l'une d'elle. Cette dernière avait les cheveux châtains et une robe jaune poussin

- Naruto il faut que tu continues... Je dois rester avec Belle, dit la bête

- D'accord, répondit Naruto en courant vers les marches qui le mèneraient vers Sasuke

En arrivant au sommet, il écarquilla les yeux en voyant Sakura au sol, dormir

- SAKURA! cria Naruto allant vers elle

Il la souleva délicatement, la secouant doucement

- Sakura! Sakura ouvre les yeux! s'écria le blond

- C'est inutile, intervint une personne avec une double voix

Naruto se retourna et il vit Sasuke avec ses marques noires sur sa peau. Assis sur une immense machine où il avait un énorme cœur barré.

- Que... Tu... Tu n'es pas Sasuke, répliqua Naruto

- La dernière serrure ne peut être compléter tant que la dernière princesse de cœur est endormie, dit Sasuke en descendant de son perchoir

- La princesse? Sakura est une princesse? S'étonna le blond

- L'une des sept princesses de cœur mais sans son cœur la serrure est incomplète. Il faut donc qu'elle se réveille, rétorqua le brun

- Qui que tu sois laisse Sasuke partir! Et rend lui son cœur! s'exclama le maître de la Keyblade

- C'est toi qui dois rendre son cœur à la princesse de cœur! dit Sasuke pointant son arme dans la direction de Naruto qui ressentit une soudaine douleur à sa poitrine

- Que... Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive? se demanda Naruto

- Ne comprends-tu pas? Le cœur de la princesse de cœur a réagi... Il était là depuis le début... Le cœur de Sakura est en toi!

- Sakura... Sakura est en moi...

- Maintenant plus rien n'a de secret pour moi, sourit Sasuke

- Qui... Qui es-tu? demanda le blond

- Mon nom est Orochimaru... Le chercheur des ténèbres... J'étais au service de ton père le roi de ce monde, Minato Namikaze

Naruto écarquilla les yeux devant les paroles de son futur adversaire

- Que?

- Ton père avait des doutes sur moi alors il t'a envoyé dès que tu es né dans un vaisseau pour t'éloigner de ce château... Et nous voici 14 ans plus tard, toi devant moi... Il est temps pour moi de tuer le gêneur et de récupérer le cœur de la princesse endormie en toi pour compléter la serrure et conquérir le monde, dit Sasuke brandissant sa Keyblade près à frapper violemment Naruto

_"NARUTO!"_

Naruto ouvrit ses yeux et il para le coup de Sasuke

- Je refuse... Tu... Tu n'auras pas le cœur de Sakura, cracha Naruto repoussant son adversaire

Sasuke positionna son arme au dessus de sa tête et il commença à attaquer le blond. Lorsque la Keyblade noire toucha le sol une lueur s'en échappa. Sasuke tourna sur lui-même essayant de toucher Naruto qui attaqua son ami

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Sasuke... Depuis quand tu t'amuses à danser dans un combat, sourit sadiquement Naruto

Le brun frappa le blond qui utilisa un sort de soin pour se régénérer. Soudain, une lueur s'échappa de son ami. Il lança des boules blanches avec des reflets violâtres sur Naruto qui para avec sa Keyblade.

Sasuke frappa le sol violemment créant une énorme vague qui partit dans deux sens. Naruto roula rapidement pour éviter l'attaque et il frappa le brun mais ce dernier sauta, plantant sa Keyblade dans le sol créant des ondes sombres. Naruto se remit à rouler de nouveau pour éviter les assauts qui ressemblaient fortement à l'une des attaques du cerbère.

Tout d'un coup, tout devint sombre autour de Naruto et il sauta pour faire un vol plané qu'il avait apprit dans le pays imaginaire. Des Sasuke sortaient de partout. Soudain, l'un d'eux planta sa clé dans le sol créant une énorme onde qui toucha Naruto légèrement

- Je dois vite en finir... souffla le blond buvant une potion

Naruto se mit en position. Une lumière l'entoura

_"Ne la perd pas de vue"_

Naruto s'élança sur Sasuke

- _AQUILON!_ cria le blond frappant violemment le brun

Ce dernier recula tandis qu'il commençait à disparaître

- Sasuke! s'exclama Naruto mais Sasuke disparut laissant sa Keyblade sur le lieu du combat.

Donald et Dingo allèrent vers la serrure et le canard appela Naruto qui les rejoint. Le blond brandit sa clé mais rien

- Cela ne marchera pas la serrure n'est pas complète, dit Dingo

- Que peut-on faire? demanda le maître de la Keyblade

- Peut-être devrait-on réveiller Sakura, proposa le chien

- Oui si on réussissait à libérer son cœur prisonnier dans mon corps mais comment peut-on y arriver... Soupira Naruto puis il vit la clé de Sasuke, une Keyblade capable d'ouvrir le cœur des gens peut-être que...

Naruto partit laissant ses compagnons abasourdit. Le blond prit la Keyblade au sol. Dingo et Donald crièrent à Naruto de s'arrêter. Le jeune garçon sourit avant de planter l'arme dans son cœur.

La Keyblade noire disparut laissant six cœurs sortirent pour retourner dans le cœur des princesses présentes. L'un d'eux sortit du corps de Naruto pour aller vers Sakura qui se réveilla ouvrant la serrure.

Le blond sentit ses forces le perdre. Une lumière l'enveloppa tandis qu'il commençait à disparaître.

- NARUTO! s'exclama Sakura courant vers son ami mais dès qu'elle le touche. Il se transforma en millier de boule lumineuse

- NARUTO! REVIENS NARUTO! cria Donald vers les boules de lumière

Dans le néant, Naruto flottait

_Je tombe... Je tombe... Je tombe dans les ténèbres..._

* * *

Rewiews?

**Lovelessnaru-chan**: Sa yeah! C'est fini

**Naru-chan**: Je me sacrifie pour sauver Sakura-chan... D'ailleurs, je suis entrain de pensée le héro de Kingdom hearts il n'est pas prince?

**Lovelessnaru-chan**: Non mais son pendentif est en forme de couronne donc j'ai un peu modifié ^^

**Sasu-chan**: Beurk... Orochimaru utilise mon corps

**Lovelessnaru-chan**: Normalement c'est Ansem mais si c'était lui... Je crois que je le frapperai et je le noierai dans la cuvette de mes toilettes

**Naru-chan**: Tu ne l'aimes pas le méchant...

**Lovelessnaru-chan**: Non pas vraiment -_- surtout qu'il veut prendre possession du corps du héro qui d'ailleurs était descendu dans mon estime qui était bien haut

**Naru-chan**: Je te rappelle que tu veux me faire la même chose

**Sasu-chan**: De quoi vous parlez?

**Naru-chan**: De rien O/O

**Lovelessnaru-chan**: Un nouveau scénario pour Kingdom konoha 2

**Sasu-chan**: Je pourrais le voir?

**Naru-chan**: NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOONNNNNNN! Bon j'en ai assez... Cher lecteur qui ont lu ce petit passage il y a des chances que Sasuke me fasse passer à la casserole alors si on ne se revoit pas j'aimerai le dire une dernière fois

**Lovelessnaru-chan**: Et mais c'est mon truc!

**Naru-chan**: Laissez des rewiews pour l'auteur et elle fera de son mieux pour poster les deux chapitres restant rapidement dont l'un et la suite de ce qui va m'arriver^^. A la prochaine


	15. La forteresse oubliée partie 2

**Hello tout le monde! Ceci est l'avant dernier chapitre de Kingdom konoha, j'espère qu'il vous plaira^^**

**Réponses aux rewiews:**

**A.n'onyme: **C'est amusant que tu me parles de ça car je ne savais pas du tout qui j'allais mettre pour ce rôle et maintenant que tu me le dis je trouve que Roxy ressemble à Naruto... Merci pour cette petite idée^^ j'espère que tu aimeras autant ce chapitre

**Tsuna:** Merci pour ta rewiew qui me fait vraiment plaisir. Je te le confirme la relation entre Sora et Riku est étrange surtout que quand Sora retrouve Riku il se met à genou et il pleure alors qu'avec Kairi la réaction est minime... Et puis, le scénario de Sora qui part chercher Riku de partout me fait penser à Naruto qui recherche Sasuke de partout. En tout cas, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre comme les autres

**Bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

_**Episode 15: Forteresse oubliée partie 2**_

Sakura écarquilla les yeux en voyant Naruto disparaître

- Naruto... Tu es vraiment... paniqua la rose, Non, c'est impossible! Je ne laisserai pas partir

Le trio regardait de partout et un portail apparut et ils virent un homme avec de longs cheveux noir descendant en cascade dans son dos. Son visage était pâle comme la mort et ses yeux étaient jaunes serpents.

- Vous êtes enfin réveillé princesse de cœur, sourit-il, la serrure est enfin complète. Vous avez joué votre rôle mais c'est terminé...

Sakura recula et Donald ainsi que Dingo se mit en position de combat

- On ne te laissera pas faire, s'écria le canard

- Donald? Tu penses qu'on peut le battre? demanda Dingo

- Il faut lutter...

Soudain, Orochimaru s'arrêta...

- Non... Je refuse de faire ça pour vous, s'écria l'âme de Sasuke qui sortit du corps du serpent, c'est de votre faute si Naruto s'est sacrifié. Je vous déteste... Sakura va t'en!

- Sasuke...

- Je ne tiendrai pas longtemps, dit le brun

La rose hocha la tête avant de partir suivit de Donald et Dingo qui poussèrent des cris d'effroi

Derrière eux, un sans-cœur regardait le trio partir avant de les suivre jusque dans le hall d'entrée. Donald se retourna et il frappa la tête du sans-cœur

- Sans-cœur de malheur prend ça dans les dents! s'écria le canard

Sakura écarquilla les yeux

- Naruto? Est... Est-ce que c'est toi? S'étonna la rose tandis que des sans-cœurs les entouraient, cette fois c'est à moi de te protéger Naruto

Soudain, les sans-cœurs leur sautèrent dessus et Sakura enlaça son ami essayant de l'appeler.

- Sakura! crièrent Donald et Dingo

Tout d'un coup, une lumière propulsa les sans-cœurs et Naruto réapparut dans un nuage de lumière enlaçant son amie

- Merci Sakura, dit-il

La rose écarquilla les yeux en voyant son ami dans ses bras

- Naruto! S'exclamèrent les deux compagnons

- On doit s'occuper des sans-cœurs, répliqua le blond se mettant en position de combat

Un grognement intervint et ils virent la bête venir vers

- Vous devez partir maintenant! s'exclama ce dernier

- On ne peut pas t'abandonner! rétorqua Naruto en frappant les ennemis

- Je te l'ai déjà dit je ne partirai pas sans Belle... Alors partez! Cria la bête

- D'accord mais on revient vite, répliqua le blond amenant ses amis dans le vaisseau Gummi

Naruto se mit rapidement aux commandes du vaisseau sous les reproches de Donald qui lui ordonnaient de lui laisser sa place de pilote.

Le quatuor arriva rapidement à la ville de traverse. Léon combattait des sans-cœurs dans le premier quartier. Ces monstres semblaient plus résistants que d'habitude. Le châtain vit Naruto et ses compagnons et ils firent un repli stratégique vers le troisième quartier dans la maison abandonnée.

- Que s'est-il passé? demanda Léon s'accoudant contre le mur

Naruto expliqua la situation à son ami

- Donc les sans-cœurs s'échappent par la serrure de la forteresse oubliée... L'ancien repère de Maléfique et les ténèbres s'échappent de cette serrure, résuma Léon

- Voilà pourquoi il y a de plus en plus de sans-cœurs résistants... Les habitants commencent à être effrayé de voir ces créatures surgirent des ténèbres pour leur voler leur cœur, dit Aérith

- Il faut trouver une solution pour calmer ceci, dit le châtain

- Je dois retourner là-bas et sceller la serrure comme je l'ai fait dans d'autre monde, répliqua Naruto tendant sa Keyblade

- Oui que se passera-t-il lorsque la serrure sera verrouillée? rétorqua Squall

- On ne doit pas rester les bras croisés... Je dois sauver Sasuke des ténèbres, s'énerva le blond

- En effet, tu dois te soucier de ton ami... Maléfique avait besoin des sept princesses de cœur pour ouvrir la serrure mais sans le cœur de Sakura... Elle restait incomplète, dit Léon

Naruto baissa la tête

- Pour l'instant... Je veux sauver Sasuke... Je n'ai pas réussi à le dissuader de prendre la voie qui mène aux ténèbres... Et je m'en veux... J'ai l'impression de l'avoir amené dans cette voie au lieu de le sauver, dit tristement le blond, peut-être ne suis-je pas digne d'être son ami...

Sakura alla vers son ami pour poser sa main sur son épaule

- On sauvera Sasuke... C'est une promesse... Et je crois que lui aussi il s'en veut... Il ne voulait pas que tu te sacrifies pour moi ou qui que se soit d'autre... C'est Orochimaru qui l'a poussé à le faire, répliqua la rose

- Pour l'instant, mon gars! Intervint Cid, je dois améliorer le vaisseau Gummi et pour cela j'ai besoin d'un Navi Gummi dans la grotte sous le manoir de Merlin là où Léon s'entraîne

Naruto hocha la tête et il partit chercher le Navi Gummi suivit de Sakura.

Il le récupéra et il alla voir son amie

- Une lumière au bout du tunnel... souffla-t-elle

- Euh... Sakura, j'aurai aimé savoir pour Kushina...

- On était beaucoup ensemble...

- Tu savais pour moi depuis tout ce temps?

- Désolé... Mais j'avais mes raisons de ne rien te dire. Au début, je comptais le faire mais un moment je n'ai pas senti le courage venir et j'ai fui. Je te voyais souvent énerver contre Sasuke que j'ai eu peur de ta réaction si je te disais la vérité... Tu sais, j'ai compris que Sasuke était important pour toi et quand il a commencé à prendre ses distances avec toi... Tu as continué à le chercher, expliqua Sakura, vous êtes plus proches que vous ne laissez paraître

- Est-ce que Kushina est ma mère? demanda Naruto

- Oui, répondit la rose

Naruto baissa sa tête avant de sourire

- Merci de m'avoir dit la vérité... Et de m'avoir sauvé, ria le blond sous le regard étonné de son amie, tu sais quand j'étais transformé en sans-cœur je ne savais plus qui j'étais ou ce que j'étais... Et là j'avais entendu une voix... Ta voix c'est sans doute cela qui m'a réveillé et j'ai vu la lumière à travers les ténèbres... J'ai maintenant compris que par delà les ténèbres il y aura toujours une lumière pour nous ramener dans le droit chemin

- Je pense que je ne suis la seule Naruto... Je pense que peut-être Sasuke y était pour quelque chose également, sourit Sakura

- Oui et maintenant je dois le sauver car c'est mon rôle... Et puis, je refuse que ce vieux serpent utilise le corps de Sasuke impunément, ria le blond

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend? demanda toute heureuse Sakura

- Tu ne peux pas venir! rétorqua Naruto

- Pourquoi? S'étonna la jeune fille

- C'est beaucoup trop dangereux

- Allons Naruto! On a fait tout ce chemin en travaillant ensemble...

- Sasuke est mon problème Sakura... Je... Je dois le sauver, répliqua Naruto

- Je ne peux pas aider? Insista la rose

- Tu me gêneras plus qu'autre chose, ria le blond

- D'accord... tu as gagné, soupira Sakura

Elle prit la main de Naruto et elle déposa une étoile créée avec des coquillages attachés ensembles de couleur oranges et elle tendit un bleu pour le blond

- Celui-là c'est celui de Sasuke, sourit Sakura lui montrant un rose, j'ai trouvé qu'il ressemblait aux fruits paopu et je pense que ce serait mieux si c'était toi qui lui donnais

Naruto sourit

- Tu comptais sur moi... Je le lui donnerai, ria le blond

Sakura hocha la tête et Naruto partit retrouver Cid pour le lui donner le Navi Gummi

Après les améliorations du vaisseau, ils repartirent vers la forteresse oubliée.

Arrivé là-bas, la bête les accueillit et il les emmena dans la bibliothèque où ils rencontrèrent Belle

- Vous devez être Naruto, Donald et Dingo! La bête m'a parlé de vous. Il m'a expliqué que c'était vous qui nous avez sauvé des griffes de Maléfique... Malheureusement, la serrure des ténèbres continuent d'échapper des forces maléfiques. Les autres princesses et moi essayons de contenir les ténèbres mais nous ignorons combien de temps nous pouvons tenir, expliqua Belle

- Nous sommes là pour la fermer et je dois sauver mon ami Sasuke, répondit Naruto en prenant le porte-bonheur bleu

_"Il semblerait que tu sois amoureux de cette personne" _se rappela le blond son cœur battait plus fortement dans sa poitrine

Naruto écarquilla les yeux se rendant compte de ce qu'il vient de se rappeler... Lui amoureux... Et de Sasuke... Des rougeurs se mirent sur ses joues tandis qu'il mit le cadeau de Sakura contre son cœur

- Sasuke... souffla le blond, on doit aller sauver Sasuke

Le trio repartit alors que la bête resta avec Belle. Ils retournèrent à la chapelle et ils virent les cinq autres princesses de cœur. Elles leur apprirent qu'Orochimaru a disparut dans la serrure.

- Sasuke a du partir avec lui, répliqua Naruto, je dois aller voir la serrure

Ils partirent vers la grande salle et Naruto vit les ténèbres s'échappaient du cœur entourer par les machines

- On doit rentrer dedans, dit le blond tendant sa main et il invoqua sa Keyblade qui changea de forme. Elle était blanche avec des formes magnifiques ainsi que la forme d'un fruit paopu comme pendentif, _tendre promesse_

Ils entrèrent dans la serrure et ils virent dedans une créature immense violette avec des défenses et une corne sur sa tête.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux avant de se mettre en position de combat.

- C'est un Béhémot! s'exclama Donald, ce sont des monstres mythologiques

- J'en ai lu dans mes livres de conte leur point faible est la corne qu'ils ont sur la tête, répondit Naruto

Soudain, le monstre lança des éclairs et Naruto roula sur le côté évitant l'attaque difficilement et il se mit derrière le Béhémot. Le blond monta sur son dos et il frappa la corne jusqu'à ce que l'éclat s'éteigne. La bête s'évanouie sur le sol et le trio frappa la corne.

Tout d'un coup, des éclairs surgirent de nulle part touchant presque Naruto qui ne s'attendait pas à une contre-attaque de son adversaire

- Il est vulnérable contre les sorts de gravitation, répliqua le canard

- Mais je ne connais aucun sort de gravité, s'exclama Naruto

- Tu peux y arriver mets-toi à l'abri et concentre-toi, rétorqua Donald

Le maître de la Keyblade hocha la tête et il se mit vers le derrière du Béhémot en espérant qu'il n'est pas envie de faire ses besoins... Il ferma les yeux tandis que des boules sombres descendaient du ciel...

Naruto vit l'image de Sasuke traverser son esprit. Il se sentait flotter alors que le brun tendit sa main vers lui

- SASUKE! cria Naruto en essayant d'attraper la main de son ami

Soudain, le sol se mit à trembler sous leur pied. Les deux compagnons se tenaient l'un à l'autre tandis qu'une énorme boule sombre frappa de plein fouet la corne du Béhémot. Ce dernier disparut dans un immense nuage sombre.

- Naruto a maîtrisé gravité, souffla Donald

Le blond sentit ses forces se vider petit à petit alors qu'il alla vers la serrure pour la fermer.

Une lumière s'échappa de la Keyblade et il la verrouilla

- Naruto! Donald! Dingo! s'exclama une voix à l'extérieur

Le trio sortit et ils virent Léon, Youffie et Aérith

- Bien joué Naruto mais je sens que les ténèbres se forment autre part dans le monde des sans-cœurs que Orochimaru a du créer, dit Léon

- C'est sans doute là-bas que je trouverai Sasuke... Mais d'ailleurs que faîtes-vous là? demanda le blond

- Ici c'est notre monde d'origine petit prince... On est né ici et on a grandi ici... Jusqu'à ce que Maléfique en face son quartier général pour sa troupe de sans-cœur, répondit le châtain

- Naruto... On voulait que tu saches que lorsque tu auras vaincu Orochimaru... Les passerelles qui reliaient les mondes disparaîtront pour se séparer à nouveau, intervint Aérith

- Vous voulez dire qu'on ne se reverra plus! s'écria Naruto

- Ne t'inquiète pas malgré la distance qui nous sépare nos cœurs resteront connecter, sourit la châtaine

- Même si on ne se revoit plus jamais on ne s'oubliera, ajouta Léon

- Et puis comme ça je ne te reverrai plus, ria Youffie

- Hey! S'offensa Naruto, je... Je vous remercie de m'avoir soutenu et en effet, j'espère vous revoir... Mais d'abord, je dois sauver Sasuke dans le royaume des sans-cœurs et lui donner son présent

Il tendit le cadeau de Sakura

- C'est parti! Donald! Dingo! On va sauver Sasuke de ce serpent visqueux et sauver les mondes... Après tout, je suis un héro, ria Naruto, allez en route!

- Je trouve que Naruto est de bonne humeur! Chuchota Dingo

- Je crois qu'il a découvert qu'il était amoureux de Sasuke... Tu as vu comment il tenait le pendentif dans la bibliothèque, souffla Donald

Le trio repartit dans le vaisseau Gummi pour sauver Sasuke des écailles d'Orochimaru

* * *

Rewiew?

**Lovelessnaru-chan**: Hey voilà! C'était l'avant dernier chapitre

**Naru-chan**: Hourra! J'ai presque découvert que j'aimais Sasu

**Lovelessnaru-chan**: Et oui... Je suis même contente que tu sois encore en vie

**Naru-chan**: Oui même si Sasu était un peu dure avec mes fesses je dois dire... D'ailleurs, tu penses faire un lemon?

**Lovelessnaru-chan**: J'y réfléchissais vois-tu... Je verrai bien

**Naru-chan**: A part ça, il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre de Kingdom konoha 1. L'auteur a décidé pour éviter les complications inutiles de ne pas faire "Birth by sleep" malgré que ce soit l'origine de Kingdom Hearts, "Re-chain of memories" trop compliqué surtout la partie de Riku qu'on n'arrive pas à bien voir, "358/2 days" et le "Re-coded" sinon le Kingdom Hearts 2 et le "Dream Drop Distance" elle va les faire. Sur ceux, je vous dis au dernier chapitre laissez des rewiews


	16. La fin du monde

**Hello tout le monde et voilà... Dernier chapitre... Mais bon ce n'est que le 1... Il y aura le 2 et dream drop distance**

**Réponse aux rewiews:**

**A.n'onyme: **Alors pour ta proposition, j'y avais déjà songé mais j'ai voulu rajouter une chose supplémentaire pour donner un peu plus de piquant^^... Sinon ne va pas te planquer en Alaska tout va bien^^

**Tsuna:** Oui mais pour le 358/2 days c'est juste que c'est un peu difficile surtout que l'histoire sera presque copier du jeu et je ne veux pas vraiment... Mais moi c'est l'un de mes KH favoris... Après tu as le Re-coded mais entre nous je dois dire que je n'y ai presque rien compris^^

**Bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

_**Episode 16: La fin du monde**_

Naruto, Donald et Dingo arrivèrent dans le royaume d'Orochimaru. Le blond écarquilla les yeux

- C'est tout ce qui reste des mondes prit par les sans-cœurs, s'exclama Dingo

- Ces mondes vont renaître si on bat le serpent mais alors que va-t-il arriver à cet endroit? Et à nous? Paniqua Naruto

- Si c'est un monde de sans-cœur alors il disparaitra, répondit Dingo, mais pas de panique, même si ce monde disparaît. Il ne nous arrivera rien. Je suis sur qu'on retrouvera nos amis. D'ailleurs, Naruto? Tu penses faire quoi pour Sasuke?

- Je pense que je vais être honnête avec lui et lui dire la vérité, répondit Naruto

- C'est une bonne nouvelle, sourit le chien, vous allez parler à cœur ouvert

Naruto hocha la tête prenant le présent que Sakura voulut offrir pour Sasuke et il le porta près de son cœur

Le trio avança sur l'océan gelé. Tout d'un coup, une bulle sombre leur tomba sur le nez les entrainant dans une autre dimension. Des sans-cœurs se matérialisèrent dans des nuages sombres

Naruto, Donald et Dingo affrontèrent les sans-cœurs et le Béhémot avant d'arriver dans un endroit étrange, la lumière sortait des cristaux

- Quel drôle d'endroit, remarqua Naruto

- On doit continuer, incita Donald

Ils descendirent pour arriver devant un puits où ils sautèrent dedans

Naruto se sentit flotter comme au pays imaginaire. Le trio vit une masse qui bougea dévoilant un démon avec un corps sombre et des yeux jaunes

- Il faut trouver son point faible, s'exclama Naruto

L'adversaire forma des torrents de feu qui faillit de ses jambes. Naruto esquiva difficilement l'attaque

Soudain, un vent violent percuta le trio qui s'éloigna du démon. Ce dernier leur envoya des hommes encapuchonnaient les attaquer. Naruto lança le sort glacier qui gela les spectres

Le blond vola jusqu'à la nuque de son ennemi et il la frappa de sa Keyblade

Le démon convulsa avant disparaître dans un nuage sombre. Un énorme trou se trouva à la place du monstre

Le trio s'y engouffra jusqu'à arriver dans une pièce où ils furent pris d'assaut par les sans-cœurs

Naruto combattit difficilement ses adversaires. Donald soigna tant bien que mal ses alliés. Dingo assomma les sans-cœurs et Naruto les tua

Après plusieurs minutes, ils virent à bout des sans-cœurs. Une porte en forme de cœur apparut. Ils entrèrent pour trouver une petite salle sombre avec une porte rose.

Soudain, Naruto entendit une voix

_Ceci est ton dernier endroit lié à la lumière... Ton chemin est parsemé d'embuche... Mais tu trouveras toujours une porte qui te mènera à la lumière_

La porte s'ouvrit libérant une lumière vive.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux en voyant un paysage familier... Son île

- C'est... C'est impossible... Pour... Pourquoi est-ce que je vois mon île, panique le blond

- C'est ton monde? S'étonna Donald

- Attendez! Peut-être qu'il n'était pas détruit et je peux encore sauver la serrure... Elle est dans la grotte près de la cascade, s'exclama le maître de la Keyblade

Ils coururent vers la cascade et en arrivant devant la grotte tout commencer à trembler. Naruto se retourna et il vit l'arbre couché disparaître ainsi qu'un autre endroit de l'île. La mer se transforma en océan violacé et le ciel devint sombre.

Le blond vit Sasuke près de l'eau et il courut vers lui

- SASUKE! cria-t-il en tendant sa main vers son ami

Ce dernier se mit à rire jaune

- Comme cette île est petite pour un cœur avide de curiosité et de liberté... Ce monde est une prison au milieu de nulle part alors ce jeune garçon a ouvert son cœur aux ténèbres reniant sa famille et ses amis. Tout cela pour échapper à cette vie étouffante, dit Sasuke avant de se transformer en Orochimaru

- SASUKE s'écria Naruto

- Cela ne sert à rien ta voix ne plus l'atteindre. Son cœur appartient déjà aux ténèbres... Depuis qu'il a rencontré Maléfique elle empoisonnait doucement son cœur de ténèbres pour qu'il soit prêt à m'accueillir, sourit le serpent, après le cœur naît dans les ténèbres mais c'est aussi là qu'il meurt. En gros, tous les cœurs retournent aux ténèbres car les ténèbres sont l'essence même du cœur

Naruto chercha dans ses poches des petites feuilles

- C'est faux! Voici mes cours de SVT, le cœur est muscle qui permet de pomper le sang à travers les vaisseaux sanguins... Maladie lié au cœur infarctus du myocarde... J'espère avoir la moyenne à mon cœur du SVT, sourit Naruto en voyant les fiches de révision, ce sont celle de Sasuke... Je lui ai volé en douce

- Et après, tu te demandes pourquoi il te déteste... soupira Donald

- Non il ne l'a pas remarqué j'ai fait des copies, expliqua le blond

- Je suis là et puis pour le cœur c'est peut-être un organe mais c'est là nature vitale du cœur, répliqua Orochimaru

- Alors pour moi je dis que la lumière se trouve au cœur des ténèbres, rétorqua Naruto

Orochimaru commença à voler

- Tu as fait tout ce chemin et tu refuses de voir la vérité les cœurs naissent et meurt dans les ténèbres! cria-t-il

Soudain, un serpent entoura Orochimaru et il commença à attaquer Naruto et ses compagnons. Le blond essaya de se défendre mais tout d'un coup le reptile entrava ses membres.

- Lâche-moi! Espèce de je ne sais pas quoi! s'écria Naruto

Il se lança un sort brasier qui brûla le serpent sous l'énervement d'Orochimaru qui détruit l'île. Le sombre devint sombre

- Regarde cet endroit... Tu ne verras aucune once de lumière... Là-bas il y a le cœur de tous les mondes Kingdom Konoha! C'est ici que naisse tous les cœurs ainsi que le tien, dit la voix d'Orochimaru en leur montrant une porte entourée par des arbres

Naruto baissa les yeux et il vit un énorme vaisseau avec une tête affreuse.

- Mais c'est quoi cette horreur, s'exclama Naruto

Soudain, le vaisseau aspira Donald et Dingo à l'intérieur. La gravité disparut et Naruto tomba dans le vide

"Sasuke... Je... Je veux te voir" pensa le blond

_Bah alors Naruto... Je te croyais plus fort que ça..._

Naruto écarquilla les yeux en entendant la voix de Sasuke. Une force inconnue le traversa et il se sentit voler dans les airs. Le blond brandit tendre promesse.

- Oui! Je vaincrai! s'exclama Naruto

Il alla vers Orochimaru et il commença à l'affronter, le frappant de son arme tandis que le serpent lança des rayons. Naruto y évita avec difficulté.

Soudain, son adversaire s'enferma dans un morceau de serpent derrière lui. Le symbole des sans-cœurs se forma sur lui. Le vaisseau se mit à remuer tout seul... Naruto écarquilla les yeux avant d'être aspiré à son tour dans le vaisseau.

Il se retrouva dans une salle sombre avec un symbole de sans-cœur bleu. Sa Keyblade s'activa et Naruto vit des sans-cœurs à ses pieds

- Il me faut de la lumière, souffla le blond

Il lança des boules de feu dans tous les sens qui éclaira la pièce et il combattit les créatures lorsque soudain une boule s'illumina. Naruto fronça les sourcils et il frappa la créature non-identifiée jusqu'à ce qu'elle explosa.

Le blond se retrouva de nouveau à l'extérieur du vaisseau. Ils virent des mini-tentacules qui crachaient des drôles de substance. Naruto s'élança sur les parties du vaisseau

- Il faut que je détruise ce vaisseau comme cela Orochimaru sera affaibli, dit Naruto en frappant les tentacules qui disparurent une à une.

Soudain, des chauves-souris apparurent essayant d'arrêter le blond. Ce dernier lança un sort de foudre pour détruire les volatiles

Un passage s'ouvrit et Naruto fonça dedans et il tomba sur Dingo qui affrontait des sans-cœurs avec difficulté. Le blond lança un nouveau sort de feu

- Merci Naruto, sourit Dingo en frappant un ennemi, mais où est Donald

- J'aurai pensé qu'il était avec mais je vois qu'il est ailleurs, répondit le blond

Le duo combattit les sans-cœurs avant d'avoir de nouveau une boule étrange. Naruto l'affronta accompagner de Dingo et ils arrivèrent à la tête du vaisseau. Cette dernière était affreuse, des dents acérés et des yeux jaunes.

Naruto et Dingo s'élancèrent sur le monstre. Des rayons lasers les attaquèrent mais ils évitèrent facilement. Le blond frappa violemment la tête qui explosa laissant un autre passage s'ouvrir

Ils arrivèrent dans une autre pièce sombre. Naruto lança un autre sort de feu et ils virent Donald épuisé

- Donald! s'exclama Naruto

- Je suis fatigué, souffla le canard

Dingo offrit un élixir à son ami et ils affrontèrent ensemble les sans-cœurs. Une boule identique aux précédentes apparut et le blond la détruisit

Le trio fut projeté à l'extérieur et Naruto vit Orochimaru sortir du serpent. Le blond fronça les sourcils et il remarqua que l'adversaire semblait hypnotiser.

- Il est temps d'en finir, cracha Naruto

Ce dernier s'élança sur le serpent qui invoqua une lance. Le blond frappa son adversaire ainsi que Donald et Dingo. Le maître de la Keyblade trouvait qu'il ressemblait beaucoup à une poupée sans vie.

Des rayons lasers sortirent de n'importe où et le trio y évita difficilement. Des chauves-souris apparurent dans un nuage sombre. Naruto frappa les câbles qui reliaient Orochimaru au serpent.

Soudain, le vaisseau explosa emportant avec lui Orochimaru

- Génial! On l'a vaincu! s'exclama le blond

Mais son cri de joie fut de courts instants car devant lui il avait Orochimaru.

- Non! Je ne dois pas perdre... Kingdom Konoha... Donne-moi la puissance des ténèbres... souffla Orochimaru

La porte s'ouvrit et une vague sombre s'en échappa

- Tu te trompes... Le monde de Kingdom Konoha est fait de LUMIERE! cria Naruto

Une lumière dissipa les ténèbres. Une vague frappa le serpent

- C'est impossible... La lumière... souffla Orochimaru avant de disparaître

Naruto vola vers Kingdom Konoha et il alla vers la porte

- Vite il faut la fermer, s'exclama le blond en allant pousser la porte

Donald et Dingo essayèrent de l'aider mais la tâche fut plus ardue qu'il n'y paraît.

Le chien regarda dedans vite suivit du canard et ils paniquèrent en voyant les sans-cœurs se matérialisés.

Naruto essaya de pousser plus fortement mais la porte ne bougeait pas

- Je n'arrive pas... Souffla le blond

- Ne perd pas espoir Naruto! s'exclama une voix

Naruto releva sa tête et il vit une main familière, la tête de Sasuke dépassa la porte

Le blond écarquilla les yeux en voyant son ami

- Sasuke... souffla le maître de la Keyblade

- Je suis content de voir que tu vas bien, sourit Sasuke, Naruto, on doit fermer la porte avant que les ténèbres ne s'échappent

- Non... Non... Et toi? Paniqua le blond

Soudain, une lumière vive s'échappa de la porte et le maître de la Keyblade vit une sourit avec une Keyblade dans sa main

- Naruto! On doit fermer Kingdom Konoha... Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous... Il aura toujours une porte de la lumière pour nous ramener, sourit le nouveau personnage

- Votre majesté! S'exclamèrent Dingo et Donald, Naruto fait confiance au roi Mickey, ajouta le chien

Le blond regarda Sasuke qui lui souriait doucement

- Je reviendrai... Prends soin de Sakura, dit le brun

Des larmes perlèrent sur les joues de Naruto qui prit un pendentif. Le blond sauta au cou de son ami. Il déposa ses lèvres sur celle de Sasuke et il mit dans la main du brun le cadeau

Ils se séparèrent et le brun écarquilla les yeux

- Na...

- Il faut refermer Kingdom Konoha, sourit Naruto

Sasuke regarda sa main et il vit un pendentif ressemblant à un fruit paopu de couleur orange. Naruto sortit de sa poche le même pendentif de couleur bleu

- C'est mon pendentif que tu détiens... Tu as intérêt à me le rapporter sinon je ne te rends pas le tien, ria le blond

- Je te promets de revenir, souffla Sasuke

Naruto hocha la tête et ils se remirent à fermer la porte qui bougea enfin. Dès qu'elle fut fermée, Naruto et le roi la verrouillèrent. La porte disparut.

Le blond regarda le pendentif bleu et il remarqua au loin Sakura sur une dune. Naruto courut vers elle

- SAKURA! s'exclama le maître de la Keyblade

- Naruto? S'étonna la rose

Soudain, elle sentit son emplacement bouger et elle bascula en avant mais Sakura fut rattrapée par Naruto

- Sakura... Je suis désolé mais je dois partir... Je dois retrouver Sasuke! dit le blond, j'ai oublié de lui dire quelque chose... Je te promets de le retrouver et de revenir avec lui

- Je vous attendrai! s'écria Sakura tandis que sa dune s'éloigna de Naruto

Ce dernier sourit en voyant leur île se reconstruire sous ses yeux. Des centaines d'étoiles tombaient du ciel comme une pluie lumineuse. Naruto vit un voile passé devant lui

- JE REVIENDRAI! cria-t-il avant de disparaître

Sakura sourit tandis que des étoiles filantes se peignaient dans le ciel sombre. Elle se retourna et partit dans la grotte près de la cascade...

Là-bas, la rose vit un dessin qui la fit sourire

- Il semblerait que Sasuke soit passé par là, ria Sakura en voyant le portrait des deux garçons s'offrant un fruit paopu

Dans une prairie éloignée, Naruto avançait avec Donald et Dingo

- Nouvelle mission. On doit retrouver Sasuke et le roi Mickey, sourit le blond

- Mais comment va-t-on trouver cette porte de la lumière? demanda Dingo

Soudain, ils virent un chien jaune tenant dans sa gueule une lettre avec le sceau royal

- Plutôt? S'étonna Donald, regardez! Il y a un truc dans sa bouche

Le chien jaune se mit à courir suivit de Naruto et de ses compagnons pour une nouvelle aventure

Fin

* * *

Rewiews?

Lovelessnaru-chan: Et voilà... Kingdom konoha est fini après des mois de travail c'est fini

Naru-chan: Je te rappelle que tu faisais également d'autre chose

Lovelessnaru-chan: Oui mais bon...

Sasu-chan: Pourquoi on ne voit pas répondre au baiser de Naruto

Lovelessnaru-chan: Euh...

Naru-chan: Pour mieux qu'on apprécie nos retrouvailles^^

Lovelessnaru-chan: Voilà

Sasu-chan: Et pourquoi Naruto part à ma recherche alors que je lui ai dit que je reviendrai

Lovelessnaru-chan: C'est pour faire comme le manga original où Naruto remue ciel et terre pour te retrouver donc ne te plains pas... Sinon c'est sur un air plutôt triste que je vous que "Voilà c'est fini mais je ne vais pas vous au revoir comme sur le quai d'une gare" car je reviendrai pour la suite de plusieurs autres fics et sans doute la suite de Kingdom konoha... Je remercie les personnes qui ont suivit cette fic depuis le début, me laisse des rewiews et je vous à la prochaine


End file.
